Dropped Into Middle Earth: And It Begins
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: [FIN}A regular outing in the park with friends right? But Yugi's outing takes a rough turn as he finds himself not in Domino City anymore. But in a place where mythical creatures thrive, and where there is a Ring to be destroyed.
1. Default Chapter

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Elves  
  
"Hey Joey, I told you that you're to slow to catch me!" teased Yugi Moto as he ran through the trees of the Domino City Central Park.  
  
"Yug, no fair. Yeh just too small. If we were at school I would get my hands on you in a minute!" yelled Joey struggling through the foliage that Yugi got through with ease.  
  
"Joey's right you know. This isn't exactly what I call fair." replied Tristen with a grunt. He had jumped over the bush (Why hadn't Joey think of that?) and was catching up to Yugi.  
  
//Aibou, they're catching up to you. // said Yami through their telepathic connection through the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
/I know. Just. Need to run. Faster! / replied Yugi. The small tri- colored hair boy was running out of breath, and his purple eyes were sparkling with excitement. He was so busy talking to his Yami that he didn't see a large tree root sticking out of the ground. When he did, it was too late. Yugi went sprawling across the ground.  
  
Just then, the surroundings began shifting and the bright red of the fall leaves disappeared and trees moved around and sprouted a brilliant green. Brush and small plants bearing delicate little flowers grew out of the ground and the grass beneath his face became springy and fresh.  
  
"Um, Yami, where are we?" asked Yugi as he sat up, leaning against a large tree, "It doesn't look like the Central Park anymore." The Millenium Puzzle grew bright and Yami appeared beside Yugi, an older and more serious counterpart of the boy.  
  
"I don't know. But all I can say is we aren't in Domino City anymore, actually, we are in another world entirely!" said Yami surveying the forest.  
  
"What! I'm too young to be world traveling! How are we supposed to get home?" cried Yugi jumping to his feet and running back a few steps. "Ah, Yami!"  
  
Yami rushed to his light and saw Yugi pinned against a tree, an arrow was pointed towards his chest and the person drawing it was a man with.long blonde hair and wearing strange looking clothes.not to mention pointed ears.  
  
"Stay away from my aibou!" demanded Yami taking one step closer. The man, wait, no, an elf turned to Yami a rather aloof fashion.  
  
"I sense great darkness from you." said the elf, the arrow was now directed to Yami, "I'm surprised, the Erestor and the rest should have stopped you two. The darkness you radiate could be sensed a mile off."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Yami. He might have shadow powers, but he's my friend!" exclaimed Yugi placing himself between Yami and the arrow. The elf lowered his bow and arrow by a fraction.  
  
"Shadow powers you say. Does he serve Sauron or the traitor Saruman?" asked the elf.  
  
"I serve no one." hissed Yami, "But if you hurt Yugi I swear you'll regret it!"  
  
"Come, I'll take you to our lord Elrond. He shall decide your fate. I am Lindir, elf of Rivendell." said the elf, Lindir turned around, his arrow was dropped back into the quiver but the bow still stayed in his hand.  
  
/Yami? Should we follow? / asked Yugi trying to keep in pace with Yami and Lindir.  
  
//Well, we're following right now aren't we? It's not like we have anything else to do. // shrugged Yami, Yugi made a face, but made sure Yami didn't see.  
  
* * * * to be continued  
  
Okay, what do you think. I need at least five reviews for next chappie! So Yugi and Yami are stuck in Middle Earth. What do you think will happen? Give some suggestions too in reviews. What weapons should the two of them use, I mean, they can still summon monsters and everything, well, mostly only Yami can. -Fire Pendant 


	2. Questions

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
!!!!!!Oh, my gosh, thanks for reviewing. I didn't think it would get more than five reviews in less than a week. Sorry it took so long. Will try to write as quick as I can!!!!! ( (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
Lindir led them for at least two hours through the forest. Yami kept up his pace, but Yugi was lagging a little behind.  
  
/ Yami, we've been walking for two hours. Are we there yet? / asked Yugi trying to walk as fast as his little legs would.  
  
// I don't know. But I have a feeling we're drawing closer. // said Yami.  
  
/ That's what you said an hour ago! / complained Yugi. Lindir looked back at his two charges.  
  
"Come along, we are almost there." beckoned Lindir rounding a corner. Yugi and Yami gasped when they saw the sight in front of them. They were standing on one side of a shallow canyon; which on the bottom had a wide, and flowing, river. On the other was a mansion-like building that was built around the trees and waterfalls cascaded from at the background.  
  
"Wow!" said Yugi in a hushed voice. Yami looked stunned.  
  
"That over there is Rivendell, home and haven of the elves in Imladris." said Lindir.  
  
As the trio entered Rivendell, Yugi and Yami looked around soaking into their surroundings. Yugi looked at the ancient Egyptian spirit and grinned. Yami was looking dazed by all the color, activity, and.elves.  
  
Lindir walked them to a room and knocked. "Who's there?" came a voice from inside.  
  
"It's Lindir, I found two young men wandering around Imladris it seems to me that they had gotten themselves lost my lord Elrond." replied Lindir.  
  
"Come in." said Elrond.  
  
Lindir opened the door and nudged Yugi and Yami in. A dark-haired elf looked at them over some paperwork. He practically stared at Yugi and looked a bit shocked at Yami.  
  
"Why do you bring such darkness here?" demanded Elrond standing up from his chair and walking up to Yami. The spirit looked back with all defiance.  
  
"He claims that he serves no one at all. But he is very protective of the boy." said Lindir.  
  
Elrond circled the two young men. "Who are you and where do you come from?" commanded Elrond.  
  
Yugi looked at Elrond uneasily and replied, "I am Yugi Moto, and this is Yami. He's my.brother. We come from somewhere far away, I think." Elrond looked from Yugi then at Yami, he seemed contented with this information.  
  
"Another world it seems like." said Elrond finishing his pacing and now sitting back down, "And so." he was cut off as the door burst open and in ran two small people with curly brown hair.  
  
"Frodo, he's awake. Came around a bit a minute ago sir!" said one of them, he had a bit of a Scottish accent.  
  
/ Hey, Yami, I just noticed this, but isn't everybody kind of talking like Ryou here? Or something like it. / asked Yugi.  
  
// You're right aibou*. This is just getting stranger and stranger, elves, small people, and now they're all talking with this inglash accent. // said Yami.  
  
/ That's English accent Yami, no inglash. / corrected Yugi. The two small people suddenly turned to Yugi.  
  
"Look there Merry," said the one with the Scottish accent, "It's another hobbit!"  
  
"By joe you're right Pippin!" exclaimed the one called Merry. Yugi looked at Yami questioningly.  
  
/ Hobbit? /  
  
// I don't know either Yugi. //  
  
"Are you a hobbit? If you are, you are a rather strange looking one." said Pippin.  
  
"He wears shoes!" said Merry pointing a Yugi's feet.  
  
"I'm not a.hobbit. I'm human." said Yugi hesitantly.  
  
"Well you are a rather short one then. I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin," said Pippin.  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but Merry for short." said Merry bowing.  
  
Yugi caught on and said, "I'm Yugi Moto." He tried to bow but stumbled a bit in the process.  
  
"Who's your friend, or twin?" asked Pippin looking up at Yami. The spirit looked down at the hobbit coldly.  
  
"This is Yami, he's my brother." said Yugi, he was getting to like these hobbits.  
  
Elrond stood back up, "Peregrin Took. Why don't you take these visitors around with you." said Elrond.  
  
"Why sure." said Merry, "Come on Pippin. We can't leave Sam out of this. He'll be so flabbergast that Mister Frodo is finally awake!" Pippin grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged the small teen after him, Yami walked quickly after them.  
  
"That shall keep them busy for a while." said Lindir as soon as they left, "Now we can find out about how they came to this place. They're obviously of another world, we'll have to return them there as soon as possible."  
  
"You're right Lindir. Go get Erestor and tell him to get all the books and scrolls he can about strange worlds and crossings." ordered Elrond, "This is going to be a busy day."  
  
To Be Continued...maybe  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. What was that about Yami meeting gorgeous Legolas? Still have no idea about any pairings. Give some suggestions please. Like it so far? Still need five more reviews for chapters! SO I need twelve by the next time I see this. Bye-bye! 


	3. What Is a Lord Supposed to Do?

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This chappie written in response to review saying people were acting too calm. Well do you think Elrond is taking this really well? It was kind of fun writing this chapter. Thank you for suggestion. And it's kind of short. I don't believe I actually got eleven reviews in less than a week. (Clapping and applause for all those who reviewed).  
  
All right, on with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: What Is a Lord Supposed to Do?  
  
  
  
Elrond sunk into his chair when Lindir walked out. So many stressful things had happened during these three days. Trying to find appropriate accommodations for the dwarves (they didn't really want to be surrounded by elves). Removing a shard from a Morgul knife out of Frodo (and that was only last night!). Finding out that orcs had started to prowl around Imladris, but not yet willing to enter its safe ground. The One Ring was now inside Rivendell. Saruman has turned into a traitor, and the list went on.  
  
Only to be topped off by a little hobbit-like boy radiating pureness and innocence unknown to those of Men and a teen exactly the opposite of the small boy. Elrond sat up instantly as he heard the doorknob being turned.  
  
Lindir came in with Erestor, the head of Elrond's council. The two elves were carrying a single thin volume. "This was all we had milord. It seems that this is only the second time something like this has happened. The first was only vaguely recorded." apologized Erestor. He was an elf with dark hair shorn just a bit below his shoulders. His clear grey eyes were sharp and observant.  
  
"Thank you. I'll look in on the topic. You just make sure that no one else hears about it." said Elrond, "You may leave." The two other elves glanced at each other before leaving.  
  
Elrond skimmed through the pages of the book. It held no information whatsoever of how or when the person from the other world got here. The man had lived and died in this world, unable to go back to his own place. This just recorded some things that were peculiar about him and how he acted, etc.  
  
In anger and frustration, Elrond pounded the table, rattling his quills and inkbottles. The door opened and Elrond resumed into his lordly and calm state. Glorfindel strode in, his face drawn in concern.  
  
"Trouble my lord Elrond?" asked the golden hair Elda (the plural of that is Eldar, just if you wanted to know).  
  
All stress piled on Elrond, all the pressure; everything spilled out of him before he could stop it. Glorfindel listened gravely. "I just wish I didn't have to act so calm! If I weren't a lord, if I were a child, I would be throwing tantrums by now!" exclaimed Elrond putting his face in his hands. Glorfindel came behind Elrond and gripped his shoulder firmly.  
  
"There is no need to worry my lord. They don't look like they'll cause any trouble." assured Glorfindel. Elrond calmed a bit with his old friend supporting him. Glorfindel had been with him since the beginning of the Second Age, almost the only one that survived the Last Alliance against Sauron.  
  
"Thank you my old friend." said Elrond, "Now you'd better go. Preparations for tonight's feast aren't done yet, and I don't want our cook to make you spend the next few hour in the kitchen washing pots because you forgot to go and gather some herbs for the food." Glorfindel turned red at the ears and quickly left.  
  
Elrond chuckled at the thought of the great elven lord Glorfindel up to his neck in soapy water washing stew pots and pans and the cook, Inine demanding him to hurry it up. But the time for fun was over. He still had to do something about those two boys. Elrond groaned and rubbed his temples; he'd do this later.  
  
I need a break. Thought the lord of Rivendell as he headed towards his own room to ready for the feast.  
  
* * * To be continued..maybe* * *  
  
Clearance! This is not going to be a Glorfindel/Elrond fic! Sorry, had to say that. Help me here a little bit! Feast coming up for those of you who've read the books. Need some very, very, helpful ideas. Keep sending in the suggestions for weapons, and please, spells and things like that wouldn't be too bad. I mean, a sword might be a bit too hefty for Yugi, unless you're thinking hobbit-sized like Frodo's, Sam's, Pippin's, Merry's, and etc. Any outfit ideas? I'm only taking a little bit on those, sorry.  
  
Next chapter, about Yami and Yugi meeting rest of hobbits; more elves are coming of course. Still need to know what was meant in review that said quote: 'How would Yami react when he meets absolutely gorgeous Legolas?'  
  
Well see yah, Update as soon as I can! -Fire Pendant ( ( ( 


	4. Hobbits and Yugi also Yami

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
for the last chapter or before. I think that's how you spell aibou. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Sorry updates took soooo long. I have to fill out this high school application thingy and it's very boring. Have up TWO new chappies!  
  
Chapter 4: Hobbits and Yugi (also Yami)  
  
Yami opened his stride to catch up with Yugi and the hobbits. Merry and Pippin had started to tell Yugi all about the Shire, and were very caught up in it. They had started to pull Yugi along even faster towards a small square.  
  
In the middle of the square, near a bench was another short person. How many of these people are here? Wondered Yami. Yugi seemed to be very at ease with these 'hobbits'.  
  
"So you live in this place called the Shire? It sounds great!" said Yugi, he turned as they reached the third hobbit. He had curly dirty yellow hair, a little more muscular and broader than Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Hallo Sam! You won't believe it!" said Pippin.  
  
"Believe what?" asked Sam he lowered his head and started walking away, "Go away, I'm running an errand and need to get back to Master Frodo."  
  
"Oh, but our news is about Frodo." lilted Merry, Sam's head shot up and he rushed back to them.  
  
"What about Master Frodo?" demanded Sam. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other mischievously.  
  
"Never mind, you told us to go away. So we'll do just that." teased Pippin.  
  
"You two tricksters tell me right now! Is Frodo hurt? Poisoned? Or.dead?" Sam trailed off as his face paled, it seemed at that time he finally saw Yugi and Yami, "Who are they?" Sam looked at Yugi and Yami's hair curiously (Well it's not like people go around everyday in Middle Earth sporting hair like that!).  
  
"This is Yugi and Yami." shrugged Merry, "So if you'll excuse us, we are going to go now."  
  
"Tell me about Frodo!" yelled Sam grabbing Pippin's arm and jerking him around.  
  
"Alright, alright Sam, lighten up a bit will you? Frodo's fine, in fact, he woke up a little less than half and hour ago." said Pippin prying Sam's fingers off of his sleeve. The other hobbit looked overjoyed. He dropped the letter he had been running to Elrond and sped towards Frodo's room.  
  
"Elrond's going to be upset if he doesn't receive whatever Sam was delivering. Pippin, you can introduce Yugi and Yami to Frodo. I'll be right back." said Merry grabbing the letter and skipping away.  
  
"Who's Frodo?" asked Yugi, he had heard Pippin talk about Frodo a bit while he told about the Shire.  
  
Pippin turned back to the small boy and broke into a smile, "You'll see Yugi," said Pippin as they started after Sam, "He's my cousin, twice removed from my mother's side."  
  
Cousin, twice removed from his mother's side, and his name is Dojo, no wait Frodo. Drilled Yugi to himself. Pippin opened a richly carved wooden door. Inside, laid on a bed was another hobbit with mahogany colored hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Why hallo Pippin!" said the hobbit. He's probably Frodo. Thought Yugi.  
  
Frodo sat up, propped up by some pillows. He winced slightly and rubbed his shoulder. "Who've you got there? Another hobbit?"  
  
Pippin laughed, "That's what we thought! No, his name is Yugi.um.Moto yes. And that over there is Yami, his brother."  
  
Yugi smiled shyly and waved. Yami was just spacing out, staring into space. A sharp jab from Yugi startled him back to reality and he nodded to Frodo.  
  
Rather strange people, especially the taller one. Yugi, he seems rather nice. Thought Frodo, he absentmindedly fingered the thick, plain, gold ring dangling from a fine chain around his neck. Realizing what he was doing, Frodo quickly drew his hand away from the One Ring.  
  
Merry and Sam burst into the room. "Sorry we're late. Old Sam here helped me with that little errand of his." said Merry, "So you've met Yugi and Yami, what do you think?"  
  
"They seem nice enough." replied Frodo, the truth was that the taller one, Yami made him feel rather uneasy.  
  
Yami was glad that his aibou was getting a warm welcome to this place, but everywhere he went he was receiving side way glances. The hobbits were focusing mainly on Yugi. Is there anything I might be able to do? It seems safe enough here, I sense no danger. Yugi won't let me back into my soul room, it would spoil the fact that we are 'brothers'. Thought Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I'll be back, I think I'll go on a little walk of my own." said Yami shutting the door behind him.  
  
The hall was almost empty except for the occasional wandering elf. Yami passed one with long golden hair that was carrying an armload of herbs, he gave Yami a brief nod and rushed on.  
  
Yami strolled on, nothing really catching his attention. With a crash, he was knocked onto the floor. Yami looked up and his eyes widened with surprise.  
  
* * * To be continues..maybe * * *  
  
Ohhhhh a cliffhanger. Who might it be? I thought this was a slow chapter, kinda boring. Next one a bit better. Have mind made up a bit on Yami's weapons: Mind/Soul Crush (either one for different times really), Eye of Illusion, etc. (the ones he has in manga/anime). For Yugi, a..maybe I'll save that one for later. -Fire Pendant. ;-) 


	5. Surprise!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * I was mean to Sam wasn't I? Okay back to the point. Finally you find out who knocked over Yami and has landed! Oh, yeah, thank you for all you reviewers! It's because of your wonderful suggestive reviews that I decided to post up TWO new chapter instead of one. I was going to save it for later, but no.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 5: Surprise!  
  
/ . / Yugi to Yami // . // Yami to Yugi ( . ) Ryou to Bakura (( . )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
"Bakura! Get off of Yugi's Yami right now!" yelled Ryou in his light British accent.  
  
The tomb robber growled and got to his feet, "Do you think I meant to land on the idiotic pharaoh? I swear, Ra, if I don't find out where we are right now I am going to send this whole place to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and tackled his Yami pinning the spirit's arms behind his back. "Don't you dare! Yami, you'll help me stop him right?" asked Ryou. Yami was still on the floor, his eye glued on the Bakura and his hikari.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Yami. Ryou was now struggling with Bakura. The tomb robber stopped his resisting and looked straight at Yami.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question pharaoh." sneered Bakura shaking Ryou off of him, "Get off of me you little weakling."  
  
Yami sighed, even after Bakura had promised not to beat Ryou anymore. He still belittled him. But Ryou's confidence had definitely grown, and he showed it by standing up to his Yami a lot more often. "I don't know how I got here, but I was not alone. Yugi is with me."  
  
"Oh so where's the runt?" cackled Bakura. Yami's patience left him, no one insulted Yugi and got away with it! He lunged at Bakura and grabbed the front of his shirt, standing up and pulling Bakura up with him.  
  
"What did you call my aibou?" demanded Yami in a deadly tone. Bakura was about to repeat what he had said, when he saw the danger he was in and growled.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing." muttered Bakura.  
  
"That's a good thing." said Yami dropping his grip on Bakura. Ryou had a faint smile on his face, a little amused at this spirit's sudden meekness. Bakura stood up and was about to spit on the ground at Yami's feet when he stopped and growled again.  
  
"So where are we?" demanded Bakura.  
  
"I don't know. But it's friendly here so far." said Yami. His fingers had started twitching. He suddenly realized how long it has been since had had dueled someone, maybe about a month or two? Yugi had been taking a break from dueling after Battle City. Bakura would be an excellent person to test his dueling skills on. I hope I haven't gotten lazy because of my slacking off. Thought Yami. He started reaching for the stiff leather cardholder on his belt that contained his Duel Monster cards (well duh), but stopped himself. Right now isn't the time! He explained to himself, the elves would probably sense the Shadow Game and then things would really go downhill.  
  
Bakura acted like he didn't notice the pharaoh's sudden want to duel disappear, but he was disappointed. He wanted to get back at the pharaoh for the last time they had dueled in Battle City. Yami had drawn Osiris, and attacked him directly causing Bakura to lose the duel and to be banished to the Shadow Realm. But Bakura was able to return, just like the time he was trapped in the card Graveyard.  
  
The idiotic pharaoh is always so careful. * Sniff * Just like royalty to behave as if a back-stabber is going to kill them. Thought Bakura with a grin.  
  
(You shouldn't say that about the pharaoh.) advised Ryou.  
  
(( Don't tell me what to do! Take care of yourself! )) yelled Bakura back at his hikari.  
  
Yami watched the silver hair Bakura carefully, knowing full well the potential of the tomb robber starting a Shadow Game at sudden notice, but part of him wanted it to happen.  
  
Ryou broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Maybe we should go see Yugi?" he suggested. The two yamis turned from their glaring at each other and crossed their arms, turning their backs to each other with an arrogant * hmph *!  
  
"Come on then, Yugi is over here." said Yami. Back to the hobbits again, maybe it would me more interesting with the tomb robber and Ryou. Thought Yami walking back to Frodo's room. Just then there was an outraged and surprised cry from behind them. There was Elrond, his face pale as he looked from Yami, to Ryou, to Bakura, then at Yami again.  
  
"More!" yelled Elrond, "How did they get here? Did you do this?" he pointed at Yami.  
  
"No sir, I didn't. They surprised me too. But they come from the same region as us." said Yami, "That's Ryou, and the taller on is Bakura, his brother." Yami made a slight emphasis on brother, and Bakura bit his lip, glaring at Yami threateningly.  
  
Elrond glanced back and forth again and sighed. He walked away with a hand pressed to his forehead.  
  
As soon as Elrond was out of range Bakura turned to Yami, "I'm supposed to be Ryou's brother?" he screamed.  
  
"Look, he would accept that, was I supposed to say he was your hikari? I'm also supposed to be Yugi's brother so deal with it. Besides, it's not that bad." said Yami.  
  
Bakura fumed as he and Ryou followed Yami again to find Yugi.  
  
* * * * * To Be Continued.you have the idea! * * *  
  
Okay, next chapter will be up when I get thirty-five or thirty-six reviews. Yugi's weapons, maybe a sword for show, some spells, I don't know what. Maybe summoning? He can fight a bit. -Fire Pendant 


	6. It's Time to Duel!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Okeday! New chapter! Whoopeee! See new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik is soooooo awesome (Not to mention.uh nevermind) So let me get this straightened out. Yami Marik(or Malik) is not from the Millenium Rod and is just created in regular Merik? Creepy. But Y. Merik is going to be from the Millenium Rod in my stories. Thank you for the reviews they really help in my stories. The feast is coming up any ideas for that? -Fire Pendant ^ *   
Chapter 6: It's Time to Duel!  
  
There was quite a bit of surprise when Yami, Ryou, and Bakura entered Frodo's room. First of all the hobbits were telling Yugi about scary ringwraiths and were so wrapped up in telling it, when the door opened up so suddenly they all yelled. Then Pippin yelled again when he saw Bakura, something about a scary looking white-haired guy. Yugi looked like his eyes were about to pop out in surprise and it took every bit of Ryou's strength to hold back Bakura from killing Pippin.  
  
When everyone was calmed down a bit and people were introduced (Not to mention some apologies were made.). People had to return to their rooms for lunch, naturally without having any rooms, Ryou and Bakura went with Yugi and Yami as they went to find one.  
  
In the hallway, they met the same golden-haired elf Yami had seen rushing through the halls. "Excuse me, but we would like to know where we can stay while we're here." asked Yugi with a big smile.  
  
"Sure, there should be some vacant rooms near the waterfall you may take any of them as long as they are not already occupied." replied the elf.  
  
"Thank you." said Ryou, "What, may I ask is your name?"  
  
The elf bowed courteously and said, "Glorfindel advisor of Lord Elrond at your service. I need to hurry with these errands or else Isabel will stab me with that sharp tongue of hers. Be ready for tonight's feast!" and with that Glorfindel left.  
  
"He looks so gay!" snorted Bakura. Yami glared at him and he shut up again.  
  
"Sometimes it's good to have a yami that's paranoid about someone else's." whispered Ryou to Yugi.  
  
They got to the rooms Glorfindel was talking about in a matter of minutes. Bakura walked into Yugi and Yami's room.  
  
"So pharaoh. I heard your dueling skills have gotten off kilter because you were being lazy." sneered Bakura pacing slowly in front of Yami, "You were always the soft one."  
  
Seeing Yami make no reply the tomb robber went on, "I bet that I can beat even you in a duel now am I not right?"  
  
"In your wildest dreams Bakura." growled Yami, his hands clenching into fists every five seconds.  
  
"Oh the pharaoh is angry, why not do anything about it?" hissed Bakura. Ryou came in and edged over to Yugi.  
  
"Ryou, I thought you said your yami was paranoid about mine?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know? He sure acted that way before, but I guess his want to duel Yami took over instead." shrugged Ryou.  
  
"I can do whatever I want to get rid of you tomb robber. I sealed you into a Millenium Item for a punishment last time and I can do something even worse!" said Yami in a soft dangerous tone.  
  
"Then why don't you?" mocked Bakura. Yami was hesitating and he knew it.  
  
"If you want a Shadow Game we'll have to do it later. These elves seem very sensitive to the Shadow powers and very.let's just say touchy about it. I'm not risking any hurt to Yugi just for wanting to hurt you." replied Yami hotly.  
  
"We don't have to have a Shadow Game, just a regular duel," offered Bakura, seeing Yami's suspicion, he added what he was trying to hide, "and a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Yami.  
  
"Winner gets to order around the loser for a week." clarified Bakura, he pulled a table away from the wall and put it between him and Yami and shuffled his deck while looking at the former pharaoh expectantly.  
  
"It's time to duel tomb robber! And then we'll see who's soft!" answered Yami taking out his deck and shuffling it quickly. Bakura smiled to himself. He always knew how to get under Yami's skin.  
  
"Then let's start." replied Bakura putting his deck on the table.  
  
I'm not going to lose!  
  
* * * will be continued.most likely * * *  
  
^__^ I know the deal sounds like the one Jonouchi and Duke Devlin took but which one of those two yamis could't resist the temptation of getting to humiliate the other? And I know that this is a short chapter.  
  
And before I can make follow-up chapter of the duel, I need to know what cards other than White Magical Hat(I think that's the monster's name), Morphing Jars, Change of Heart, Lady of Faith, Man-Eater Bug, Chain Energy, and Just Desserts that are in Ryou/Bakara's deck (Heck, both of them use the same deck. ^__^ had to add that just in case you thought it was the sign of a yaoi[is that how you spell it?]. I know you all aren't stupid, but had to add.) if you have the manga and know additional cards TELL ME or else I won't be able to do the duel very well. 


	7. The Duel Begins!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * So I like finally updated! It's a longer chapter, I hope. Thanks to all the help you all gave to me! Thank you, you know who you are, for going to Edo's web page and getting info on Bakura's cards.  
  
Can you believe it!!! Yugi isn't playing the Celtic Guardian anymore in the episodes during Battle City! Notta once! Not that this has anything really to do with my story but I'm pissed.  
  
Had A WHOLE BUNCH of projects due in class on the same day or something like that, so it took longer to write the chappie. The Duel is here! Who's gonna win? The suspense, oh just ignore me and get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: The Duel Begins!  
  
Yami drew five cards from his deck and looked at Bakura, making sure the tomb robber didn't do anything slippery. Bakura met his eyes coolly nodded for Yami to make his first move. "For my first turn, I place one card face down in defense mode."  
  
"Backing down already, Yami?" sneered Bakura, "For my turn, I play Man- eating Treasure Chest in attack mode to destroy your face down monster." Yami flipped the card over with a growl, it was the Feral Imp. "My monster had the attack points of sixteen hundred, easily beating your pathetic defense."  
  
Yami's LP: 4000 - Bakura's LP: 4000  
  
"Try this then! I throw this card face down on the field in defense mode." said Yami confidently.  
  
"Watch me wipe out this monster too." said Bakura, "I attack with Man- eating Treasure Chest!"  
  
Yami flipped over the face down card with a grin, "Not quite so. My defense monster was the Giant Soldier of Stone with the defense points of two thousand. He withstands your monster's attack! And along with it you lose life points as well." said Yami, "Sorry Bakura." he added with a sarcastic air.  
  
Yami's LP: 4000 - Bakura's LP: 3600  
  
"I place this card face down in defense mode. And I make no more attack with my Man-eater Treasure Chest.for now." replied Bakura.  
  
"Who's the one backing down now?" taunted Yami, "I summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and attack your defense monster."  
  
"You fell to the same mistake Yami. My face down card survived the attack!" cried Bakura triumphantly, "My monster was the Possessed Painting with the defense points of fifteen hundred. So you loose life points."  
  
Yami's LP: 3900 - Bakura's LP: 3600  
  
"My turn. I attack with my Man-eater Treasure Chest and destroy your weak Celtic Guardian." smirked Bakura, Yami glared at him and put the Celtic Guardian in the Graveyard. (No! I hate Bakura for destroying the Celtic Guardian. I would have made him not, but he takes all chances. And that wouldn't be like him, not to attack a monster and take a lead in the duel. - Fire Pendant).  
  
Yami's LP: 3500 - Bakura's LP: 3600  
  
Yugi and Ryou watched the duel in interest. "Wow, those two are really going at it." whispered Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, I guess neither of them likes the idea of being ordered around by the other but is looking forward to ordering the other around." said Yugi, "Kind of confusing isn't it?" Ryou made a sound of agreement.  
  
"I put this card face down on the field and summon Curse of Dragon! Then I attack your Man-eater Treasure Chest." exclaimed Yami.  
  
Yami's LP: 3500 - Bakura's LP: 3200  
  
"First, I summon the Ghost Duke. Then I play the field magic card Yami. Giving my Ghost Duke a two hundred attack and defense poser bonus. Then I demolish your Curse of Dragon." said Bakura, "Ironic isn't it that a magic card with your own name brought about the end of your own monster?" Yami clenched his free hand into a fist and growled.  
  
Yami's LP: 3300 - Bakura's LP: 3200  
  
"I draw a card, put this card face down on the field in attack mode and end my turn." said Yami haltingly.  
  
"In my turn, I play this monster in defense mode, face down again." said Bakura in a mild tone.if you could call any of his tones mild.  
  
"I reveal my face-dawn card as the Dark Magician and activate my face down card, Book of Secret Arts raising my mage's attack points to two thousand eight hundred." said Yami, "And now I attack your Ghost Duke!"  
  
Yami's LP: 3300 - Bakura's LP: 2700  
  
Bakura drew his card and smirked, "Yami, have you ever heard of the Ouija Board? It's a permanent trap card, watch." He laid a trap card on the field and he also placed a monster face down in defense mode again.  
  
"It doesn't seem to do much." remarked Yami.  
  
"Oh you'll see." said Bakura.  
  
"I'll attack your first face down card!" announced Yami.  
  
"Oh, what bad luck you have, you ended up destroying your own personal favorite monster." said Bakura in mock pity as he flipped over his defense card. It was the Man-eater Bug. Yami gaped as his monster was sent to the Graveyard as Bakura's monster.  
  
"Now it's my turn and the Ouija Board comes into play. Every time after your turn I can put down a special card like this from my hand or the deck; I put down this card, it has a 'D' on it. Wonder what it does? Well pharaoh, once I get 'E', 'A', 'T', and 'H', it spells out DEATH. It's like putting together a puzzle you might say, for once I put together all five in that order, I automatically win the game. Just four more turns to go before you lose." cackled Bakura, "Now I also play this card face down in defense mode to protect my life points."  
  
Yami's narrowed and his lips were compressed into a thin line. "I put down Summoned Skull and with the power of your field magic card, his attack points are raised to two thousand seven hundred! I attack your defense monster!" Bakura looked hardly phased when his Possessed Painting was sent to the Graveyard.  
  
"My turn again. I put down the letter 'E', and now I put down this magic card to assure my victory! Swords of Revealing Light!" cried Bakura.  
  
"Wow, they're acting like it's a real Shadow Game." whispered Bakura. Yugi nodded.  
  
"No!" Yami cried in surprise, "I can't do anything with my monsters now! So I just put this card face down on the field."  
  
"I lay down the letter 'A' now. And summon the Dark Necrophia! His* attack points are two thousand five hundred thanks to my field magic card and I increase his attack points with the card Mystic Plasma Zone! So his attack points is now three thousand! I attack your Summoned Skull!" laughed Bakura.  
  
Yami's LP: 2800 - Bakura's LP: 2700  
  
"I put this card in defense mode." muttered Yami dejectedly.  
  
"Now I put down the card 'T', one more turn to go!" said Bakura, "And I play the magic card Soul of the Pure and raise my life points by eight hundred!"  
  
Yami's LP: 2800 - Bakura's LP: 3500  
  
"What are you all doing?" asked someone from the doorway. Everyone turned around. It was Glorfindel. "I'm afraid you'll have to stop right now. The feast is going to be quite soon and you need to change into some proper clothes."  
  
"There's going to be a feast!" cried Yugi in surprise, "Why?"  
  
"Because the Ringbearer has awaken and his small company had made it safely to Rivendell." explained Glorfindel as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Yami started gathering up his cards. Bakura sat frozen in his seat, his face was contorted in anger. "Pharaoh! I was going to win and you know it!" he yelled.  
  
"Maybe, and maybe not. I've never lost so long as I believe in my deck. And I would have prevailed if I drew the card Removed Trap." replied Yami calmly.  
  
"If you drew that card, you say. I was about to win!" shouted Bakura again. Ryou had to drag his yami out of the room still shouting, so they get ready for the feast. Yami shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Are you alright Yami?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No, I almost lost to Bakura. I'm going to have to hone up my skills again. Tonight, right after the feast, I'm going to go over our deck and start making up new strategies and ideas, not to mention that I have to find a quicker way to get rid of that Oiuja Board. I'm not going to loose to that tomb robber again. Remember that Yugi!" said Yami. Yugi nodded.  
  
* * * to be continued* * *  
  
* Is the Dark Necrophia a guy?  
  
So I finally updated! What do you think of the duel! Nobody won. Unknown to Yami Remove Trap was coming up on his next draw, but Bakura also had a trap that could get rid of magic cards in his hand. So who knows who could of won.  
  
Sorry I have no clue to what more than half of the monsters Bakura has look like! And I hope I did the Ouija Board right. The duel was played without Battle City rules; more like the way they played on Duelist Kingdom. If you find any switch between the rules here is a big, big, apology in advance. And for all you Yami fans, sorry I made him seem like such and block-head, but he has been slacking off on dueling you know. (At least in my story he did for a few months).  
  
Need ideas for feast! What is Yami's outfit, Yugi's, Ryou's, Bakura's, just need some little suggestions here and there. Who should Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura each meet first? Should I put in a food-fight started by Bakura for some unknown reason? So many questions. What are Malik's cards and also Yami Malik a.k.a Ishtar's?  
  
Does Shadi own any cards or have any? A question I need answered by people who read Indigo Tantarian's story Three in One Combo, or by the great Indigo Tantarian herself (did I get that right? Is it spelled right?) what really annoys Scales other than Ankh and Shadi? What would Shadi, Ankh, and Scales react to oh.just about anything evil, like an orc. Does Shadi fight? I know I have too many dumb questions and need to make up my own answers, but I want to see what you guys think. Okeday?  
  
Posting another story based on Lord of the Rings and just Lord of the Rings soon. It's going to be called Hobbit Problems. Or something like that, I think. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Dropped into Middle Earth. Just to give you a hint, it's sweet, it's funny, and it's Frodo centric. Wow this note is more like a chapter unto itself, got to end it here! Bye! - Fire Pendant 


	8. A Little Bit Before the Feast

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
Please don't kill me for making the chapter so short and not getting to the feast! * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
/blah/ Yugi to Yami {blah} Ryou to Bakura //blah// Yami to Yugi {{blah}} Bakura to Ryou  
  
Chapter 8: A Little Bit Before the Feast  
  
Ryou dug through the wardrobe in his and Bakura's room. Taking out a small pile of folded clothes, he passed his yami and walked into the bathroom connected to their rooms.  
  
Bakura was throwing clothes every which way, muttering how they didn't fit or how sissy-like they were. Finally, he found something that caught his eye.  
  
"What in the world!" cried Ryou as he walked out of the bathroom. Bakura was decked in gold and silver jewelry and other precious gems. Bakura also wore a white shirt with the first button or two undone (like always) and rusty brown pants. The ancient spirit grinned in a satisfied way, "Yami (he calls his yami Yami when Yugi's isn't around), you can't going around wearing all that jewelry!"  
  
"I can do what I want." huffed Bakura crossing his arms over his chest, which was also covered with many gold necklaces.  
  
"You look ridiculous! Take them off." said Ryou. He himself was wearing a maroon shirt and khaki-like pants along with the Millenium Ring.  
  
"No." was Bakura's curt answer.  
  
"Off or I."  
  
"Or you what?"  
  
"Or I go get the pharaoh and let him make you take them off." finished Ryou feeling rather guilty for using his yami's weakness like that. Bakura looked at Ryou sourly.  
  
"One then." he bargained.  
  
"Alright, fine." said Ryou.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Two?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"One." was Ryou's flat reply. Bakura reluctantly lifted and unclasped all of the jewelry and set them on the bed. Then he began lifting them up one by one and examining them carefully. Ryou, who was getting really impatient, sighed. There was a nock on the door.  
  
// These elves are making such a big deal out of the feast. // said Yami inside the bathroom, Yugi had already finished dressing and was waiting for him outside.  
  
/Well let's just say it's a special occasion. / answered Yugi. He was in very high spirits in deed.  
  
// Where do you think the tomb robber is? He should be finished by now. // muttered Yami.  
  
/ He has a name Yami, it's Bakura remember? Don't you think it's creepy that Ryou's yami's name is his own last name? / asked Yugi. The only answer that came back to him was a snort of laughter.  
  
Yami stepped out of the bathroom and walked out to the hall. "Well, let us go and fetch Ryou and 'Bakura'.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Yugi. Ryou rushed up to the bed and picked one up and gave it to his yami.it was the Millenium Ring. Bakura growled in frustration. So many things he could have worn, and now he just got stuck with what he had before, but maybe it was a good thing. Most of his powers were in this ring.  
  
"This one okay? We have to go now!" said Ryou pulling Bakura by the arm to the door and opening it.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Yugi and Yami. Yugi was wearing a light blue shirt and a blue tunic that reached to his knees and that was slit in the middle from the waist down (kind of like Legolas's in the movie remember?) over that. His Millenium Puzzle hung as usual around his neck; he also had dark blue leggings. The only thing that stood out was his black and white sneakers that he normally wore.  
  
Yami had taken a dramatic change in his clothing though. He was wearing entirely black. A long sleeved shirt and a leather tunic, but it reached to his waist and fit snugly. Pants that were not entirely loose, but not tight either covered his legs, and he wore his original belt. It was still at a slanted angle so you could see the bottom-edge of it sticking out from under his un-tucked shirt; the studded buckle around his neck was still there too. His copy of the Millenium Puzzle was contrasted deeply by the dark color he was wearing.  
  
"Well, let's go." urged Yami.  
  
"Where are you supposed to go then?" asked Bakura haughtily. Yami looked stumped and Bakura snickered.  
  
"You don't know where we are going either tomb robber!" snapped back Yami, Bakura quieted at that.  
  
"Hey! Yugi!" called a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Merry and Pippin running towards them.  
  
"We were wondering where you all were. You're getting late, come with us!" panted Pippin, they had just run throughout Rivendell searching for Yugi and his friends, no wonder they were out of breath!  
  
They let Merry and Pippin catch their breaths before letting the two hobbits lead them to where the feast was being held. What a pathetic duo of ninnies! Thought Bakura with a sneer.  
  
{You shouldn't say that!} pouted Ryou.  
  
{{Quiet weakling! I can say what I want.}} snapped Bakura.  
  
With his arms crossed in front of his chest, he hurried after the others.  
  
* * * * to be continued * * *  
  
Sorry! Please don't kill me! I have a little bit of a writer's block. Plus third quarter in middle school is not exactly the best time in the world to be writing. I had three projects due in reading, and six projects due in Social Studies! Just give me a little time for the feast. I promise I'll put it up as soon as I finish writing and revising it.  
  
So what ARE Marik/Malik's cards? I think Yami looks hot in his outfit, well.so does Bakura. Yugi looks sooooo adorable! Ryou looks stunning, okay enough with the idiotic rantings. Just don't kill me. -Fire Pendant -_- 


	9. Feasting and Fighting

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hehe, next chappie up sooner than you thought huh? Read and Review pretty please!  
  
/blah / Yugi to Yami {blah} Ryou to Bakura //blah // Yami to Yugi {{blah}} Bakura to Ryou  
  
Chapter 9: Feasting and Fighting  
  
Yugi gasped when they came to the Great Hall. There were long wooden tables and intricately carved chairs. In the middle was the head table, he saw Elrond at the head, at his left and right were Glorfindel, and an old man with a long grey beard that he didn't know.  
  
/Yami, this is strange. It's like we're in some kind of fantasy story. That you can actually believe! /  
  
// Hmmm. // said Yami looking around, he was fingering the edge of his Millenium Puzzle and looking at something. Yugi shrugged and pulled his other to some vacant chairs with Bakura and Ryou. Yami shuddered involuntarily.  
  
/Is anything the matter? / asked Yugi with a concerned look.  
  
//Oh nothing, there was just a slight breeze. // Yami hated lying to his aibou, but it was necessary. That golden Ring around what was his name.Frodo's neck. There was just something evil and at the same time alluring about it that made him wish he had never laid eyes on it.  
  
Yami looked at the tomb robber (hehe, he REALLY likes calling Bakura that!) and was thankful that he hadn't seen it. Bakura would have probably just marched up to the hobbit and taken it for his own; if that Ring had the same affect on him.  
  
Bakura was dazed at all the food on the table. Roasted bird, probably pheasant, fruits, vegetables, and wine! He had never seen such food in his life. Ryou's family didn't exactly earn a decent wage, them all being archeologists. He had only seen so much food whenever he was brought up to Yami whenever he had committed some serious crime and it was the pharaoh's dinner time. Bakura wiped some saliva from the corner of his mouth and inhaled deeply letting the aromas of all the food come into him.  
  
{Um, Bakura. sit down. Then we can eat if that's what you want?} asked Ryou looking at his yami queerly.  
  
Bakura shot Ryou a nasty look and sat down next to him. He immediately poured himself a goblet-full of grape wine. Now this was something! Only the pharaoh himself was allowed to eat grapes [1]! Then he cut off a large amount of bird for himself. There were some small pieces of cut vegetables near him so he got some of that too.  
  
He couldn't help but notice Ryou trying to reach the fruit basket. For some reason, he felt pity for the boy. It was almost as if.never mind.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura in surprise as he reached over and plucked an apple from the basket and handed it to him. "Thank you." he murmured.  
  
"Whatever." muttered Bakura.  
  
Yami played around with the food in front of him. He felt an urge to look back at that Ring again. In all of his five thousand years of life, he had never really taken a liking to jewelry (unlike Bakura ^_^) but this was definitely the most obscure form of gold plaguing his mind. What was the matter with him? It was almost as if that Ring were some sort of power, just tempting him to take it. But there was that evil, that great darkness behind it waiting and calling out to him.  
  
A feeling of something hitting his black leather tunic with a splatter brought him back to the present. Juices were flecked across the left side of his face. Yami looked down and saw some peas sliding down his shirt [2]. With a growl, he looked at Bakura who sat across the table from him. The spirit was cutting off some meat from his drumstick and chewing innocently, but that in of itself was not like Bakura.  
  
"Why you!" snarled Yami, he took up something from his plate and threw it at Bakura. It hit him with a squish.the arsenal turned out to be mashed potatoes. Bakura smirked and grabbed some grapes and squeezed them in his hand causing the skin to break open so the juice leaked out. He threw it at Yami who managed to dodge it. But it ended up hitting an elf who was sitting next to him.  
  
The elf gaped in surprise at the unexpected attack and grinned, throwing a slice of pastry at Bakura but missed by a foot and hit another unsuspecting elf who in turn threw some food at another person. Soon, there was a full fledged food fight at the far left table where Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, elves, and not to mention Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sitting (Frodo is sitting at that head table).  
  
Elrond stood up in shock, surprise, and just a tiny sliver of anger. Frodo laughed wildly and other elves watched interestedly. There had never been a food fight for five hundred years in these halls, for Aragorn and his step-brothers had long since grown up. Merry and Pippin stood on the table and yelled "Food fight!" and the throwing of the food became more intense. Yugi and Ryou giggled at the scene before them, they had managed to sneak out before it had turned ugly. Some cake crumbs were in his hair though.  
  
Elrond approached the table, there was a fatherly expression on his face. He knew how to deal with situations like these. Some elves came into the Great Hall bearing barrels of water. They were positioned behind the busied food fighters and at Elrond's signal, icy cold water were administered to calm everyone involved down.  
  
The elven lord smiled, a mischievous glint that had been in his eyes disappeared quickly so that no one would know that he actually enjoyed a break in the normal feasting and formalness. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Those of you that need to change, do so quickly and."  
  
There was no need for anymore words, the people at that table dissipated quickly. Yami and Bakura glared at each other. They had no need to change, during the rest of the fighting, they had brought up shields around themselves and the food just hit an invisible wall. The only mess they had were the first two thrown at each other. Yami wiped the juices off his leather tunic and Bakura picked off the mashed potatoes with a spell.  
  
Business returned to normal in the Hall. People started leaving for the Hall of Fire to listen to minstrels and musicians. Elrond approached them with a placid expression on his face. "You two and your brothers should go to bed early tonight. There is a Council tomorrow and we might decide what to do with you all. It shall be early in the morning. I can arrange for someone to go and fetch you. Good night."  
  
Yugi took Yami by the hand and pulled him to the Hall of Fire. Ryou looked at his yami and when Bakura rolled his eyes and muttered a fine, Ryou ran along with them.  
  
"Stupid mortals," he said again as he watched Ryou disappear through the doors.  
  
Bakura turned around and looked. Life had never been this easy. These elves had it all for them. Well maybe, problems even the happiest people have problems in life. I wonder what are these guys' problems? Thought Bakura. He would probably find out at that cooky Council tomorrow.  
  
He poured some wine into an empty goblet and took a long and deep swig before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Millenium Ring glowed slightly and Bakura frowned. There shouldn't be any dark energies in a happy and homely place like this. Or was there?  
  
Taking one last drink, Bakura exited the halls and into the moonlit gardens.  
  
Yugi sighed with happiness, he didn't understand a thing the elves were singing about, but for some reason it made his emotions soar and dip with the singing and music. Ryou seemed to be in another dimension, his eyes were dreamy like and then they closed. The sliver-haired boy hummed something that Yugi couldn't make out.  
  
There was just a great feeling about this place. No evil at all to bother them. But what about Joey, and Tristen. Not to mention Marik, Tea, Mokuba, and even Kaiba!  
  
Turning to Yami, Yugi saw that his other was entranced but still troubled about something. That something had been bothering his Yami since the beginning of the feast. I hope he'll be okay in the morning. Thought Yugi turning back to watch the singers.  
  
* * *to be continued * * *  
  
Did ja like it?  
  
[1] a friend told me that only pharaohs were allowed to eat grapes in Ancient Egypt.  
  
[2] Hey I used your idea! You know who you are so I don't have to say.  
  
SO what ARE Marik's cards. I've been asking for three chapters and I can't find anything but Ra! Well it WAS his card. Council of Elrond is next. I wonder what can happen there maybe.oh never mind, just to keep you in suspense. And what was it about Bakura just about to refer to a memory of his. Maybe he'll let out the truth of his past later? Yami is still a bit fogged on his own. Oh No! Yami is being drawn by the Ring! What can happen then? 


	10. A Rather Interesting Council

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow almost eighty reviews * sobbing with joy * this is the most I've ever had for any of my stories. Sorry it took so long to update, just to tell you, this is probably not going to be a yaoi, I'll experiment with those in another fic. I'm not going to name certain fellowship members yet but you should know. Council is kinda like the movie's and mixed in with the book's.  
  
//blah.// Yami to Yugi {{blah.}} Bakura to Ryou /blah./ Yugi to Yami {blah.} Ryou to Bakura  
  
Chapter 10: A Rather Interesting Council  
  
Yugi got up with a yawn from his room. He rubbed his hand over the soft linen sheets of the bed and crawled out. Yami had taken him to go to bed early from the feast, letting Ryou go back to his room when he wanted. A huge white shirt he had on to use as pajamas would have passed for a dress on him fluttered slightly in the morning breeze from the open windows.  
  
He trotted over to the balcony only to find Yami back in his regular wear and leaning against the railing in deep thought.  
  
"Yami? What's the matter? You've been like this since last night." asked Yugi. His other looked at him and smiled gently.  
  
"Nothing Yugi, it's just that there has been a lot of things on my mind. Go and change into some proper clothes." assured Yami. Yugi cocked his head in concern (like a cute little puppy! ^_^) and ran back into the room.  
  
"Bakura! Wake up we have to go to the Council thing." said Ryou shaking the spirit violently. Bakura groaned and sat up.  
  
"What's the matter with you boy? What if I don't want to go?" demanded Bakura, he opened one eye and glared at the boy.  
  
"Then I'll just drag you there myself." mumbled Ryou dishearteningly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." snapped Bakura with a smirk as he stood and reached for his pair of jeans.  
  
// I wonder what this Council will be about? // asked Yami.  
  
/ Maybe they figured out a way to send us home! / exclaimed Yugi / Ahh!/  
  
Yami bit down a smile, // Be careful while you're dressing Yugi, I don't want to have to carry you to that Council because you knocked yourself out while losing your balance putting on your pants. //  
  
/ Yes nissan [1]. / said Yugi sarcastically wrinkling his nose disdainfully at his yami's remark.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Yugi put on his jacket and opened the door with a wide smile (Yugi's almost always smiling isn't he?). Outside, there was a man with dark wave hair. Short stubble was on his chin and he looked at Yugi with piercing grey eyes.  
  
"Um, hello." said Yugi at the tall stranger, Yami came back from the balcony and stood behind his hikari [2].  
  
"Good day, I am Aragorn. Lord Elrond told me to bring you and your friends to the Council." said the man courteously.  
  
"Okay, wait a minute, I'll go get Ryou and Bakura. You and Yami can introduce each other!" shouted Yugi as he ran down the hall.  
  
Aragorn and Yami looked at each other and didn't say a word until Yugi disappeared inside Ryou's room. Aragorn cleared his throat. "You must be Yami then I presume."  
  
Yami nodded and replied, "I am." (nice conversation they're having huh?) the two men looked at each other again.  
  
Yugi reappeared with Ryou in tow. Bakura stalked along grumbling about something and giving dark looks at Yugi and the pharaoh.  
  
"Aragorn, this is Ryou, and that's Bakura." chirped Yugi.  
  
"Then I guess we're ready to go to the Council aren't we?" asked Aragorn gruffly. He swept his cloak around him and strode down the hallway with his four charges following.  
  
They stopped an open archway and onto a patio. A lot of chairs were arranged in a semi circle. A couple people were already there like some elves, dwarves, a nervous looking man, and Frodo. Nearest to the group were three chairs that had Elrond and two other elves. (Okay, I'm not really good at this description I know, just think of the movie's Council of Elrond)  
  
Ryou sat down next to Frodo, Bakura, after rolling his eyes at the hobbit took a seat next to his vessel. Yugi thought it wise to keep Yami and Bakura separated so he sat in between them.  
  
Yami was sitting next to a willowy blonde elf in a beige velvet robe. Green piercing eyes watched him as he sighed and closed his eyes. What a strange man.hmph, they can be very bothersome at times. Thought the elf half closing his eyes.  
  
The ring was so close, he could almost feel it. Yami gripped the armrests of the wooden chair until his knuckles grew white. Unknown to the spirit, the Council had just started. A dwarf started to talk about what was happening in their lands and others joined in discussing far away lands and troubles of home.  
  
Yugi listened intently. Wow, black riders, orcs.whatever they are, and evil things? Sounds like we came here at a bad time. Thought Yugi, he moved his hand onto Yami's and squeezed tightly.  
  
That snapped the pharaoh out just in time for him to see Frodo rise from his chair and reach under his shirt, bringing out that Ring.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. There was great power originating from that tiny object. If he got his hands on that, there could be no telling what he could do. The world would be at his very feet! He almost laughed at the thought of King Yami kneeling before him meekly. All he had to do was walk up to that midget and snatch it away. Those stupid mortals wouldn't even have the chance to react!  
  
But there was something else.evil, dark and malicious. It was even greater than his own, not that he considered himself evil, that was an insult. I'm just trying to get invincible power. Is that evil? Questioned Bakura to himself, he smirked at his doubts but for some reason they still held him back.  
  
Slender white eyebrows rose as they looked at Yami. The Game King was growing pale and looked like he was being sorely tormented or tempted by something. Bakura had never in all his life seen him so shaken.  
  
Crimson eyes caught brown and Yami glared at Bakura and appeared to return to normal. I don't need that Ring. I have my own and its power is even greater! I bet that Ring can't steal souls or help me summon my pets. Snorted Bakura leaning back lazily in this chair.  
  
Elrond stood up "This is why you have been summoned here, we must decide on a choice on how to destroy it."  
  
"But what does this have to do with us?" demanded Yami. He had been able to control himself and shied from the Ring's call.  
  
"I'll tell you in due time!" snapped Elrond, Yami bit his lip and dropped into his seat.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" growled a reddish-brown bearded dwarf. He pulled up an axe (he kinda 'borrowed' it from his friend if you know what I mean) and charged towards the Ring that was set on a short pillar. The axe burst asunder and the dwarf flew backwards, the rest of his kind scrambled up to help him.  
  
"Now weapon that we now possess can destroy the Ring." explained Elrond in a steely voice, "The Ring was made in Mount Doom, there, is the only place it can be destroyed."  
  
"How about a machine gun?" muttered Bakura.  
  
"What?" asked Elrond, his elven senses had caught every single word.  
  
"Nothing." snarled Bakura, he actually had no clue what a machine gun was, all he knew was that it had immense firepower and had heard Ryou talking about one from a movie with Joey (Wow, that movie must have been like rated R. Ryou's not as gentle and delicate as he looks huh?).  
  
Or maybe Tea's friendship speeches can break it. Gosh, they always kills me, well almost, I learned how to tune her out. Thought Bakura.  
  
"Now we must find the ringbearer one whose shoulders shall rest the responsibilities of destroying this great evil." finished Elrond. The whole Council grew quiet. Yugi could hear the bird songs and crickets chirping in the background.  
  
"What do you they're gonna do?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I don't know but I think we're going to find out." replied Yugi.  
  
A tall stout man who had his face in his hand looked up in disbelief, "One does not just walk into Mordor. There are more than orcs that guard the Black Gate. Things that never sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watching." he said, shivering in excitement or fear.  
  
"This really sounds bad, I still don't get where we come in though. So far this Council had nothing to do with us!" exclaimed Ryou softly to Yugi.  
  
"Didn't you hear anything Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed." snapped the elf next to Yami. He (the elf) had stood up and was looking at the stout man almost murderously.  
  
"I suppose that you think you're the one to do it." demanded the reddish- brown bearded dwarf outrageously.  
  
"What then? What if Sauron takes back what is rightfully his!" demanded the man again. (Huh, that sounds a lot like Merik when he was after the pharaoh's power)  
  
"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" bellowed the dwarf. Right then, all the elves arose in fury at the dwarf's remark and the dwarves rose to their comrade's defense. Everyone started arguing and bickering loudly.  
  
"Well, for one thing, dwarves and elves certainly don't get along!" shouted Yugi over the tumult. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I'll take the Ring! I'll take the Ring!" shouted a voice, it was Frodo, he had risen out of his seat and was approaching the pedestal where the Ring was, everything grew dead quiet again, "Though I do not know the way."  
  
Stupid imbeciles, mortals are certainly intolerable. I hope I can get rid of them, all when I come to complete power. But that can pose a problem cause then I won't be able to rule over anyone but Ryou. Thought Bakura frustrated at the moment, yet he was oddly amused. It wasn't everyday you see fruity people with long hair arguing with fat bearded dwarves and an old man, and all of a sudden a pint sized guy coming up and taking up a huge unbearable job.  
  
"I agree with Yami.for once, what in the name of Ra does this have to do with us!" spat Bakura, getting tired of this dark haired elf smiling and talking nicely to this hobbit. They were all too soft for their goods.  
  
Elrond glared at Bakura. "I was going to get there before you interrupted. Now, while you are here, you all can at least do something of use. With the ringbearer shall go a group of people to help him on his journey." Bakura snorted at this pathetic idea, "If we don't find a way to send you back to wherever you came from, you'll all go with him. But I shall spare the children of this. When you come back (if you come back) we might have a spell found and you can go home!"  
  
"You can't possibly think you can make me go on this ridiculous gallivant!" smirked Bakura. Everyone stared/gaped at him in shock, anger, disbelief, etc. for taking the subject of the Ring so lightly and for disrespecting Lord Elrond so openly.  
  
I think that was a bad idea, but too late to back out now. Sighed Bakura to himself. Ryou got out of his seat.  
  
"I'm very very sorry for my brother's behavior, it's just that he is quite distressed with our disappearance from home and is always a bit rude when distressed, he is just hiding his feelings from people." lied Ryou hoping Bakura wouldn't kill him for this after the Council. Elrond looked a bit perplexed but accepted the explanation. There were some smiles from some people in the Council as Ryou pulled Bakura back to his seat and murmured a few assuring words.  
  
Oh Ra, my hikari can actually lie! And he is a heck of a good one too. Thought Bakura. Well, he saved my ass so I guess I can spare him this once, but no more!  
  
"Well now that we have gotten over this interruption," said Elrond. Yugi had to grab Bakura's arm to hold him down but no one really appeared to notice for they were too engrossed in the subject of the Ring (except for Yami and Ryou). "My messengers shall be dispatched throughout Middle Earth for news of the Black Riders and to find out more about these orcs prowling the shores of the Fords."  
  
"This Council is adjourned." another dark-haired elf next to Elrond, Yugi thought he heard someone call him Erestor before though.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura got up stiffly (they had been sitting there for about half the day) and walked back to their rooms.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
[1] aibou - means partner, other, something like that. I don't exactly know  
  
[2] hikari - light. Like yami means dark, hikari is light got it?  
  
* Oh yeah for those of you who don't know Ryou is the 'good' Bakura. And Bakura is his yami. Ryou's real name is Ryou Bakura. In the American anime dubbed part they just have his name be Bakura and that's it.  
  
I'm sorry if people a mad at me for kinda making fun of Tea. She's not exactly one of my favorite characters but I don't hate her either. Okay I know I made Yami act all weak and everything, but hey how would you act if you were 'sorely tempted or tormented' by the One Ring? Bakura's going to be pulled by it a little more.  
  
You guys keep me so motivated! Gonna check Edo's website to see if he has some of Malik/Marik's cards on there. Is Rishido in the Japanese version Odion in the American version, just wondering. 


	11. Yugi!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * [1] I forgot to put in what nissan meant in the last chappie. It means brother.  
  
Hiyah! I'm really sorry about how long it took to update. I was working on a new story called: Legend of the Sennen Items. And kinda put that before this story by two chappies. I was going to update yesterday (4/16/03) but I had to go out and I wasn't able to go on the Internet cause my parents keep the computer locked. Argh!!!! But I'm back now and I'll try to keep updates consistent.  
  
//blah.// Yami to Yugi /blah./ Yugi to Yami {{blah.}} Bakura to Ryou {blah.} Ryou to Bakura * blah.* thoughts since the italics aren't working  
  
Chapter 11: Yugi?!  
  
A few days after the Council, things had gotten a lot more boring in Rivendell. Well, mostly to a certain tomb robber. {{ Ryou! Why the hell are we sitting around like a hippo on a hot day?}} demanded Bakura irritably.  
  
Ryou sighed and got up from the desk. He had been perfectly un-bored reading this book about some Last Allience between Elves and Men. And it was just getting to the good parts.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Anything other than stick around here reading you baka." muttered Bakura.  
  
A few minutes later, in the stables. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and an even more pissed off Bakura were saddled into horses. "Thanks Ryou, it'll be nice to travel around the land of Rivendell for a while." chirped Yugi.  
  
{{ Okay, let me rephrase that. Anything other than you reading and us hanging around the pharaoh and his annoying look-alike! }} snarled Bakura.  
  
As soon as they had exited the gates, Bakura galloped off on his sandy colored steed leaving the other behind.  
  
"Let's go!" smiled Ryou, but inside he was worried about his yami. * I hope he doesn't get into any trouble. * thought Ryou. "Hey, Yugi, I'm going to go after Bakura. Catch up to you in a minute!"  
  
"Okay Ryou. But be careful!" shouted Yugi as Ryou rode away on his strawberry roan mare, calling out his yami's name.  
  
"Wow, everyone is riding off. If things keep on going like this we'll be separated too." chuckled Yugi nudging the white pony he was on to a trot. Yami nodded tersely atop his black gelding, but Yugi didn't notice. There was something out here, but what? Yami felt as if he were being watched. "Hello, earth to Yami are you in there?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh, sorry aibou. I was wondering . . . do you feel like we're being followed? Maybe we should find Ryou and Bakura and go back to Rivendell." asked Yami hesitantly.  
  
Yugi laughed, "Yami, it feels perfectly fine out here! You're just being paranoid. I can take care of myself. And so can those two. We aren't even a hundred yards away from the place yet and you're worrying?"  
  
The next few minutes were spent on Yugi's constant ohhhhhs, and ahhhhhs at their surroundings. "Gee Yami, look over there! That waterfall is so awesome. I wish I brought a camera." Yami could still feel that 'something is out there' sensation gnawing at the back of his mind, but Yugi was probably right, he was just being paranoid. Yami took a deep breath and relaxed. But maybe that was a bad idea.  
  
They came to a shallow ford. Yugi dismounted from his horse and rushed into the water, laughing happily. "Come on Yami, let's see what's on the other side of this river!" called Yugi.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Yugi." warned Yami gravely, Yugi looked at his other pleadingly and Yami gave in with a sigh.  
  
As soon as they had set foot onto the far bank, a feeling of great darkness and evil enveloped Yami. He could feel some drops perspiration forming on his face and trickling down. "Yugi, I think we should go back." advised Yami quickly. Yugi looked at Yami questioningly.  
  
"Why?" asked the boy.  
  
* He doesn't understand, he has no magic like me, and if he does it still lies dormant. Yugi can't sense the great evil lying so close to us. I have to get him out of here NOW! * Thought Yami, just as he had finished. A black, barbed arrow whistled past him, missing him by an inch and buried itself deep into a tree trunk. Yugi yelped in surprise. Snarls, hooting, and screeches filled the air. As is from nowhere, things that looked like mutated and really extremely filthy humans, except that that too had pointed ears, crept out from underneath shadows. They drew great scimitars and some had crossbows. Yami pushed Yugi behind him.  
  
"Run Yugi," urged Yami.  
  
"But Yami, what about you?" pleaded Yugi anxiously.  
  
"I'll be fine just go!" yelled Yami thrusting the small boy back towards the ford. Some of the things tried to go after Yugi, they were yelling something about a halfling. Yami picked up a large branch from the ground and rushed towards them, giving them a loud crack on the head. They fell to the ground like rocks and black blood stained the woodland ground.  
  
More rushed forward, trying to follow Yugi. Yami knocked or killed out a few more before rushing after his hikari. * Please let him be okay! * Pleaded Yami. He reached the shore of the ford and just managed to see Yugi's little form slipping through the foliage on the other side. But at the corner of his eye, Yami saw more things sprinting across the water a few hundred yards away. Yami ran after Yugi, praying to Ra fervently that Yugi would be alright.  
  
Yugi ran doggedly through the trees and bushes. Whatever was chasing him was getting closer. Why would they want him? Yami was the one with all the powers and everything, not that he wanted them to go after Yami.  
  
Panting and heavy footsteps were getting closer. Yugi ran faster, if that was possible and suddenly skidded to a stop. He was at a dead end, a corner of a cliff wall. Yugi turned around and saw those creatures leering at him. "You're coming with us halfling." said one with a large deep scar running across its face. Yugi backed up against the cliff wall.  
  
"Pretty trinket, too bad we're gonna have it." growled another, it approached Yugi and grabbed the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi was about to try to defend himself when the thing started screaming in pain and agony. "It burns! I can't let go! It burns!" Yugi stared; at where the thing once had been, there was a pile of ash, small drops of blood covered the ground.  
  
Putting his hands around the Puzzle, Yugi thought, * I can't let these things have my Puzzle! If they have me, that doesn't mean they have the Puzzle. * Yugi took the Puzzle off from around his neck and started swinging it around warding the ugly things away. If it could incinerate one of them, maybe it could get rid of them all. Another one disappeared, engulfed in a big flame as soon as it came in contact with the Puzzle's surface.  
  
Yugi had picked up a theory about why this happened. He remembered what Pegasus had written in his diary about something Shadi had said about the Items.  
  
"If you are not the chosen one, then you shall spend all eternity in chaos and madness [1]"  
  
Maybe people that weren't the chosen one for their items wouldn't be able to touch them; but then again, his friends had held his Puzzle before and they weren't roasted alive. So maybe it was a person trying to take it in his own free will without winning it in a duel properly or a lot of bad will towards the Item's holder. Which was definitely something these guys had against him. Yugi swung the Puzzle at another creature, but this time it caught the Puzzle by its thick chain. The thing jerked it out of Yugi's grasp and threw it far into the forest.  
  
A blow was dealt to the back of Yugi's head and the last thing he remembered was the sneering face of an orc looking up at him.  
  
Yami felt a searing pain run through his soul. Something bad happened to Yugi, that had to be it! // Yugi! Are you all right? // yelled Yami. There was no response and he could no longer sense the boy.  
  
All hope fled from him and realization filled in when a familiar glint of gold caught his eye, it was the Millenium Puzzle hanging from a large tree branch. Yami fought back the tears of anger and scrambled up the tree and untangled the Puzzle from its boughs. * Yugi. * cried Yami.  
  
"Well, well pharaoh. What are you doing without your little light?" asked Bakura standing underneath the tree. Something wet fell on his face and he wiped it off. The pharaoh was crying like a small child. His shoulders were shaking violently and when Yami looked up rage and vengeance was burning in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Bakura! Wait up!" shouted Ryou as he stumbled into his yami.  
  
{ What's going on? } asked Ryou.  
  
{{ Ra, Yami is crying. Can you believe that? }} exclaimed Bakura pointing up at Yami.  
  
{ Where's Yugi? }  
  
{{ I think something has happened to him.}} answered Bakura with a sneer.  
  
"Yami, what happened to Yugi, and why do you have TWO Millenium Puzzles?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yugi's been kidnapped and his Millenium Puzzle I found here." said Yami mournfully.  
  
"Then why don't you go after him you idiot?" snapped Bakura.  
  
"I can't sense him anymore. Can't you see that, we don't have any connection since he doesn't have the Puzzle anymore! I even felt the tear of our usually meshed souls." yelled Yami back hotly, he jumped down from the tree and grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt angrily.  
  
"Maybe Bakura can help you rescue Yugi?" suggested Ryou.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the two yamis at the same time. All attention was now on Ryou.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . * * *  
  
Okay, I know that was a bad ending. But whadaya think? Yugi been kidnapped! Please understand that I won't kill him off. Next thing you know it Yami's going to die of heartbreak if that happens (cause they're like brothers . . .not like *that* remember I said no yaois) and I can't have all the YGO characters dying on me can I? Dang I have eighty-eight reviews. Sweet! Thank-you everybody you're all soooooo nice! - Fire Pendant 


	12. Working With a Tomb Robber

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Okay okay! Don't kill me! Sorry for the really late update. I was grounded off the internet for a week because I left the connection on for the whole night. But I was able to finish this chapter. I had to revise it a lot for it to be more 'real' to the character's personalities.  
  
If you didn't like the slight Yugi torture and send flames, they will be saved to build a decent fire for the fellowship. They'll need it. If in other words you do like that kinda stuff. . . Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Working with a Tomb Robber  
  
"Well, what I mean is, I know that Bakura has good tracking skills so maybe he can help you find Yugi. It might not be too late to catch up with his captors." finished Ryou squirming under the piercing gaze of his yami and Yugi's.  
  
Bakura turned to Yami with a menacing look and then looked back at Ryou. "I'm not working together with the 'Pharaoh all mighty'. If he wants to find Yugi he can do it himself." snapped Bakura, but the answer sounded rather forced.  
  
"But Bakura! Yugi needs our help, and Yami is the only one who knows were Yugi's connection disappeared at. You can't go searching the entire place for signs." protested Ryou, he then looked around thoughtfully; this strategy needed some careful planning, and added, "If you don't want to help, maybe I'll get one of the elves. Maybe they can track down Yugi more efficiently than you."  
  
"NO pointy-eared freak can track better than I do! Alright pharaoh, lead the way. Ryou, you go back to Rivendell. Where you will wait for me to correct you of your contradiction!" demanded Bakura, Ryou nodded meekly knowing that he had gotten on his yami's bad side. But it was worth it. . . to save Yugi. He mounted on his mare and galloped away.  
  
"Now pharaoh, go ahead, show me where the boy disappeared." snarled Bakura. Yami narrowed his eyes at Bakura and started running towards the area that the connection between Yugi and him had snapped.  
  
A whiplash jerked Yugi out of his sleep. "Wake up you little halfling! We torment our captives, not let them sleep!" bellowed a deep guttural voice. Yugi looked in fear at the mutated creatures in front of him.  
  
"What are you?" he asked in a quavering voice. The things laughed.  
  
"The runt asked what we are! Can you believe it?" hissed one of them, it turned back to Yugi with a grin, "All the free peoples of Middle Earth know and fear what we are. We are orcs, not only orcs but the fighting Uruk- hai!" he boasted, twisting the word 'free'.  
  
The orcs all around shouted in approval. "You there! Stop playing with the prisoner. We have to find more of the halflings before those elves come and find us! Scouts have spotted them in the woods every now and then. I have suspicions that there is some kind of elvish village around here. So move! I am Ugluk and my word is law!" commanded a tall muscular orc. He came up to Yugi and lifted him up roughly, jarring him onto his feet. Yugi stumbled slightly and winced. The ropes that bound his hands and feet had started to rub against his skin until it was sore and raw.  
  
"Untie his feet! We need to move to a new area tonight and we can't carry him everywhere." shouted Ugluk, he turned to Yugi as his feet were being untied, "Now you bettered work with us and not make a sound or resist. Or you will be tickled by this!" he waved a many lashed whip in front of Yugi's nose.  
  
* I have to get to Yami and warn everyone about the orcs! Maybe I can stop them! * thought Yugi desperately. He remembered that at the Council they had spoke of orcs and many other evil things. What unnerved Yugi the most was their ways of torture, but anything was worth it to save his friends. As soon as his legs were free, he broke into a wild dash and picked up a large knife throwing it to the direction of any orc. His actions caught the enemy be surprise and the knife buried itself in the chest of an orc. Black blood bubbled up from the wound. Yugi shivered, he would never get used to the sight of blood.  
  
He reached for anything he could get and started chucking them at the orcs. By now they had regained their footing and wits. They dodged most of the throws but some fell, and lay there unmoving. Harsh hands grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. The orcs tightly bound his hands and feet again.  
  
Ugluk snarled and took back the whip from one of the orcs and approached Yugi. The small boy cringed a bit but then straightened up to looked at him defiantly. "No words eh? You just cost me five of my troops. I warned you once not again." Yugi let out a pained cry as the whiplashes bit into him. Five bright red streaks marked his body where the lashes had cut through his clothing. The whip came down again, and again until he was smeared with blood. Then another orc took a sturdy stick and thwacked him firmly on the head. Making Yugi black out again.  
  
"This is where the connection snapped." panted Yami, they had ran all the way to the spot. Bakura crouched down and examined the ground. Slowly he got up and began walking southeast.  
  
"They took you hikari this way." grunted Bakura disappearing in the brush, not waiting for Yami to follow. When the pharaoh had caught up to Bakura, he found him examining the ground again.  
  
"What happened? Where did they go?" asked Yami, "Tomb robber you better not be leading us on a wild goose chase, who knows where they might be if you waste time!"  
  
"Quiet! I know what I'm doing 'pharaoh'." retorted Bakura, "They. . ." he was cut off as Yami let out a sharp breath and stumbled backwards a bit. "What's going on? You're definitely overreacting."  
  
"Pain. . . Yugi's in pain. We have to get to him quickly. Our bond must not be as broken as I thought." gasped Yami gripping onto a tree trunk and he winced again as if struck by a blow.  
  
"Of course not! The two of you are bonded for life," said Bakura * And I think rather unfortunately for Yugi though. * thought Bakura. "So hurry up and let's go, if what you are feeling is a bit of pain, then think of what Yugi is feeling." Yami bit his lip and pushed himself after Bakura.  
  
They didn't have much farther to go. A few minutes later, they were at the edge of Yugi's captor's camp. Bakura could barely see Yugi at the edge, shivering and very much in pain. Yami wasn't in much better shape. On the way, he had almost collapsed and was holding his head.  
  
When Yami saw his aibou, he nearly leapt out of the hiding place towards him. Bakura grabbed the end of Yami's jacket and pulled him back. "YOU are not going. You'd raise an alarm before you are even a few steps in camp. Let a REAL thief do the job. And of course I'm not going to go there unarmed." Bakura reached into his boot and pulled out a knife.  
  
"I've never seen you with that before. Wait a minute," said Yami, he saw the small elvish engravings on the blade and tightened his grip on Bakura's arm, "That belongs to the elves! You stole it!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "I didn't 'steal' it. I. . .borrowed it. Only a fool would go out unarmed." He got up from his crouch and ripped Yami's hand off his arm, "The only reason why I am helping you is because Ryou pushed me into this. Also, remember this, any enemy of Yugi's is an enemy of mine (A/N. He really said that before in the Japanese version, at least that is what I have been told. But the evil dubbers cut that out), it's YOU and your father I hate. So watch and learn baka." With that he slunk into the camp quietly like a hunting cat (A/N. Bad analogy I know but I couldn't think of anything else.).  
  
Yugi had curled up in a fetal position where he was, he had been like that ever since he was shaken rudely awake by Ugluk when they had moved camp and was whipped again. Small tear trails shone down his bruised cheeks and his clothes, oh who knows how they held together, were shredded in places and stained with blood. He didn't even have the Millenium Puzzle to comfort him anymore!  
  
The orcs had searched him and started cursing when they didn't find what they had wanted. Yugi had no clue for what though, he had slightly fallen asleep during the Council. But, what had happened to Yami? And Ryou. . . even Bakura.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. * Please don't let the orcs find Rivendell. * thought Yugi desperately. A snort of disgust interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes by just a sliver. There was Bakura with the whip held in his cocked hand looking at it with a sneer before throwing it to the ground and grinding it into the dirt. The orcs didn't seem to notice the sound and the sounds of their sleeping went on.  
  
Bakura glanced at Yugi and saw a small sliver of his violet eyes showing between his barely closed eyelids. "Wake up runt and stop acting like you're asleep. We're breaking out of here." said Bakura taking out his knife and slipping it through the tightly bound twine ropes. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the raw and bloodied skin underneath the bonds. Apparently there had been some metal pieces threaded into the rope that cut through the skin mercilessly. Bakura rubbed his wrists as in remembrance of when he had been caught at countless times by the pharaoh's guards.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened up wide and looked at him in surprise. "We're?" he asked.  
  
"Yami no baka is here. He's in the bushes, no doubt he would wake up the entire camp if he were to get you." whispered Bakura, "Now get up." The small boy moved and winced.  
  
"It hurts to move," winced Yugi. So the bonds had also cut off most of his circulation as well. Bakura sighed and picked Yugi up like a doll and quickly and quietly stole out of camp.  
  
Yami took Yugi from Bakura and hugged him tightly. Yugi grinned weakly. "This is no time to be happy, and lovey-dovey. We aren't even away from this camp yet, so git!"  
  
Before they were even a hundred or so feet from the camp, they caught the sound of galloping hooves. Ryou trotted up on his mare with a concerned look on his face. "Is Yugi alright?"  
  
"I thought I told you to go back to Rivendell," hissed Bakura.  
  
Ryou flinched slightly at his look but answered back, "Elrond would probably question about where you all were, so I decided to go after you instead." He waited for his yami's outburst but nothing came.  
  
"Take Yugi to Rivendell then. I don't care what Elrond asks but just do it." demanded Bakura. Ryou nodded and lifted Yugi up in front of him in his saddle and galloped away.  
  
Yami straightened up and looked relieved. Knowing that his aibou would probably be alright helped him a little in his pain. He looked back towards the orc encampment. Vengeance bubbled up inside him. "I'm going back there to teach those orcs a lesson. Never mess with my aibou!" he snarled.  
  
"You can't keep the fun all to yourself." grinned Bakura. And with that they turned back. Frightened orc cries and screams soon filled the air. The camp was darkened with the expulsion of destructive Shadow Magic, lightning bolts laced the dark matter.  
  
Back in Rivendell, every elf flinched and got up in surprise. "All that darkness. Has Mordor found us already?" whispered Erestor paling. Glorfindel had his sword drawn and readied. Elrond stood as calm and serene as usual, seeming untroubled by the news to all, but to those who where close to him, they could see the worry around him. The elven lord of Rivendell was twisting the skin around his right ring finger (A/N. Remember nobody is supposed to know that Elrond has the elven ring Vilya.).  
  
The elven twins Elladan and Elrohir bounded into their father's study; their dark hair made unkempt by the sudden gusts of wind. "Father, what is all this? The darkness seems to threaten to envelope us, yet it just barely touches us as if retrained." asked Elrohir.  
  
Elladan finished his brother's question, "Surely we can do something about it father. Maybe."  
  
"I don't know son. All we can do is to wait." cut in Elrond shaking his head at his two sons. Their grey eyes looked at him in concern.  
  
"Gandalf is also here to see you. The half- I mean hobbits have been sent to their rooms for safekeeping." informed Elrohir. Elrond nodded as the old man strode in.  
  
"Well, Elrond. I'm sure all of this is very surprising." mused Gandalf, looking not even fazed by the lightning storm outside. One particularly bright bolt streaked across the sky and lit up Elrond's study like a fire and just as quickly disappeared.  
  
"I don't see how you can be so calm Mithrandir." murmured Elrond following the wizard's movements with his eyes.  
  
"Simple, it is not Mordor that controls this madness. If it were the enemy then the evil would of spread drastically. That is all I know. Who is behind this I have no idea." explained Gandalf sounding amused and strolling around the study with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Ada! [1]" shouted Aragorn bursting into the room, Elrond and everyone else looked up at the ranger, "The two boys had just come back. Their brothers are no where to be seen. And the little one looks heavily beaten, he was speaking of orcs in the wood, but I couldn't make out the rest of his words. He passed out in his friend's arms."  
  
Everyone immediately sprang into action. "Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, tell the scouting parties to go and stay on lookout for the orcs." The twins ran out of the room shouting orders to the elves outside, "Erestor go and fetch the two boys and take Yugi to his room. Glorfindel, you go with the scouting parties. You have the most experience with fighting the yrch [2] and make sure that my sons don't get into any trouble. I've lost enough of my loved ones to orcs. [3]"  
  
Glorfindel nodded, "I'll keep as close of a watch as I can on them my lord." He strode after the elves rounding up more of the scouts.  
  
Elrond opened a door that led to an adjoining room to his study. Inside he took some bandages off the shelves and ointments. He also snatched a small towel and a basin before hurrying to Yugi's room.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine." assured Ryou in the stables, an elf with dark hair (Ryou couldn't remember his name) came in and lifted Yugi off the saddle.  
  
"Lord Elrond will treat you friend. Better get inside. We want everyone to be safe while the orcs are about." said the elf firmly holding Yugi in one arm and steering Ryou in front of him with another.  
  
"So that's it." laughed Bakura looking at the devastated campsite, he was leaning on a tree for support after using so much Shadow Magic. His body was drenched in water making the white linen button-up shirt he was wearing cling to him. He had unwittingly fallen into a nearby pool. Driven into it by a dozen or so orcs he was toying with.  
  
Yami stood nearby radiating with the Shadow Magic still coursing through him. The Sennen eye glowed on his forehead and he looked not at all drained from all the destruction he wreaked. The cotton jacket he was wearing had a few slashes in it, but other than that the pharaoh was fine. "That was fun." smirked Yami, "Tired all ready tomb robber? That was barely even a warm-up."  
  
"Easy for you to say." snapped back Bakura holding his knees.  
  
"We better get back. Yugi and Ryou will be waiting and so will the elves." announced Yami, Bakura hobbled over to the pharaoh and stumbled. Yami caught him and lifted him back up. "Growing clumsy now are you?" Bakura made a swipe at Yami but missed, "Here, you can lean on me."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" asked Bakura as Yami put his arm over his own shoulder and helped prop Bakura up as they started walking back.  
  
"Well you did help me rescue Yugi, so maybe we can put our differences aside." said Yami.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami suspiciously and spat into his hand free and held it out to the pharaoh, Yami did the same and they shook. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning my quest for power. If you do ever get into the way, I'll crush you. And just remember, we AREN'T friends, just temporary allies." said Bakura.  
  
* What am I doing? Am I crazy? * thought Bakura but then he smiled to himself, * This could work to my advantage. *  
  
* * * * * to be continued . . . * * * *  
  
[1] Ada - father in elvish. You know Aragorn was kinda 'adopted' by Elrond right? So he's like a father to him.  
  
[2] yrch - orcs/orc  
  
[3] Elrond's wife had been captured and tortured by orcs. His sons managed to save her and Elrond healed her, but she was spiritually damaged and emotionally. So she left for Valinor. Gil-Galad and Isildur were also killed in a war against orcs, but they were slain by Sauron himself.  
  
Okay, an okay chappie I guess, a tiny bit longer too. Not that good. So will Bakura and Yami keep up their 'temporary alliance'? So no ideas for slashes anybody? If you do suggest any, don't do yaois please. Not that I don't like them, it's that I'm not an experienced romance writer yet. Hope Yugi wasn't poisoned. 


	13. Explanations and a little bit of Memory ...

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay I updated. Sorry it isn't much. Don't have much time. Have chamber, then a recital, then homework. Darn! But I'll work on a longer chapter for next time. Hmmm, first two people who might be able to guess who comes next to Middle Earth will be on my fav. Author's list. And oh yeah, just because they're coming next doesn't mean they're coming soon.  
  
Chapter 13: Explanations  
  
The elven scouting party was frozen in horror and shock. Limbs were lying all over the place and so were some melted heads. They were orcs so they didn't really matter to the elves, but whatever had done this to them must have been very destructive. The forest floor was soaked in the orc's dark blood and the air smelled repulsive.  
  
"None escaped," noted Glorfindel walking around the edge of the used-to-be orc encampment, "There are no footprints leading out, none. It looks like someone has done our job for us.  
  
"We must report this to father." said Elladan firmly, his silver-grey eyes were hard, Elrohir bent over and picked up a scrap of cloth; it matched the blue that that little human boy Yugi was wearing for his jacket.  
  
Glorfindel began rounding up the scouting troop back to Rivendell. "Elladan, Elrohir, come on. This news can't wait." shouted the blonde Elda sheathing his sword. The two twins ran to catch up, what strange happenings in the normally peaceful Imladris.  
  
Elrond sat in his study pacing impatiently. The scouting party had gone out half an hour ago in search of the orcs and hadn't returned, he had already finished tending to the boy; whiplashes covered him. What in the name of Manwe had happened? Of course scouting all of Imladris would take a while but how hard was it to see or hear those filthy yrch?  
  
Pounding on his door startled the Lord of Rivendell. "Come in." he bade. The door was opened quickly and his sons and Glorfindel came in.  
  
"We found the orc camp," said Glorfindel.  
  
"Were you able to destroy all of them?" asked Elrond calmly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir cut in, "That's the strange part. They were already gone. Torn to pieces, their blood is right now soaking into the forest floor where they had lay. Not one escaped."  
  
"Perhaps it is wise to go and ask Yugi what happened, he seemed to be in the middle of all of it considering his condition when he came back." said Erestor, the councilor had walked in unnoticed before.  
  
"No, all will have to wait. He is asleep. Maybe we can ask the brother." said Elrond sharply, there was silence. Elrond took in a breath, "Erestor, take me to Yugi's borther, his name was Yami right?"  
  
Erestor nodded and walked to the door. Elrond got out of his chair and followed.  
  
Yami and Bakura managed to get into Rivendell unnoticed; most of the guards had left for some reason. "I'll walk to my own room." announced Bakura jerking away from Yami and nearly falling over.  
  
"Suit yourself." shrugged Yami as he walked away. When out of sight of Bakrua he started running frantically. Was Yugi alright? He swept open the door to their room and was shocked to find Elrond sitting next to his aibou's bed.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Elrond without any hint of suspicion.  
  
"I was trying to keep Bakura from collapsing because we had ran all the way back here." lied Yami, rather unskillfully but it was better than most people. Elrond seemed to be staring him through. Annoyance bubbled inside Yami, why was this elf so distrusting of him and Bakura? * Well, you do wield a hefty amount of Shadow Power. * he thought to himself.  
  
"What happened to your brother here?" asked Elrond standing up and walking up to Yami. Yami was about a head shorter than the elven lord, counting the hair. This made things a bit harder to handle.  
  
Yami felt like fidgeting with nervousness; he hadn't lied to anyone ever since he dropped a bowl of embalming oils on the High Priest when his thirteenth birthday. Wait a minute. . . did he just remember something of the past? He tried to bring back anything from his muddled mind but nothing of his past came into thought. Elrond watched all this rather passively.  
  
"Bakura and I went after the orcs when Yugi was captured." confessed Yami.  
  
Elrond nodded and made a sound for him to go on.  
  
"So we followed their trail. Bakura sneaked into the camp while I created a distraction and grabbed Yugi. Unfortunately, an orc slammed into Bakura and winded him so he was tired. A few yards away from all the chaos that was happening Bakura's brother Ryou came riding his horse and leading ours. We told him to take Yugi back here and we followed quickly. That's all that happened while we were there sir." lied Yami swearing in his mind to Ra that he would never lie so unprepared again.  
  
Elrond circled Yami and watched him carefully. By now, Yami was looking past the elf and worriedly at Yugi. Small bruises had formed on the boy's face and Yami saw bandages wrapped around his small form.  
  
"Thank you for you participation. I will leave you alone with your sibling" said Elrond, it was impossible to read the lord's face so Yami couldn't tell whether he accepted the lie or not. Slowly Elrond exited the room.  
  
* There is something being hidden from me. I saw it in his eyes. * thought Elrond as he returned to his study. He looked around on his desk to see if there was any paperwork to take care of; nothing. His messengers had still not returned from where he had sent them. There was a small note stating that Elladen and Elrohir had left for Lothlorien minutes ago to ask for advise and aid for the trouble of the Ring from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn their grandfather and grandmother.  
  
He leaned on the table wearily. Why had he not left for the Western shores years ago and avoid this conflict? The answer stared back at him, because he wasn't willing to. Middle Earth needed protecting and Men needed all the help they could get. After all of this and when things quieted down he would go. But for now he was still needed. Elrond sighed and left for his chambers. He could take care of everything else tomorrow.  
  
Thud! Ryou jumped as his yami came into the room and fell over with the sound of an over-ripe tomato (A/N. couldn't resist! ^_^). "Yami! Are you alright?" asked Ryou kneeling down next to Bakura. His other only replied with a groan. He was asleep. Ryou sighed and started pulling him towards the bed. It was hard to lift him up; Ryou wasn't really the muscular type of person; but it was accomplished after a few unsuccessful tries.  
  
* Awww, like a baby. * Ryou thought, couldn't resisting the aspect of teasing his yami just a bit instead of the other way around. (A/N. Remember, no yaois. This is not a shonen-ai either.)  
  
Night was falling so Ryou just climbed into a soft and squishy armchair to sleep.  
  
* * * to be continued maybe * * *  
  
I know, I know short and corny chapter. Too short. But I tried. School work is really bogging me down. I wish I could go on the net more. I'm starting to get a writer's block on this fic, so anyone with suggestions speak up! That would be the bomb and help A LOT! I went on Edo's website to check out some more cards that everybody has. It really helped for the info part of my fanfic.  
  
Hey! I'm kinda co-authoring/co-editing something with another author. Her pen name is: Lady Pheonix Fire. Read her Yu-Gi-Oh! fic and review it (She's kinda new to this whole thing so just help her along and say thanks to her Editor: Stagwen!) 


	14. Getting Ready

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiyah! New chappie 'kay? I'm very proud of myself. I hope it's a bit longer than the others.  
  
Sabrion: I'm proud of you too Fire Pendant. Guess who's her latest obsession? Rishid, Malik's constant bodyguard. I don't know why.  
  
Chapter 14: Getting Ready  
  
A month passed, December was here and Yugi was soon up and about. No one would have guessed that this youth had been through the capture and torment of orcs. The weather grew chiller and Yugi and Ryou spent their time inside playing with the hobbits and dueling. In a while they had gotten a bit bored and started teaching the hobbits how to duel. But in the end they gave up, the hobbits would always just be looking at the pictures pointing out elves and wizards and then asking what the point of the game was.  
  
"Beat you again Ryou!" laughed Yugi.  
  
Ryou looked at his friend in defeat, "Yugi that's like what? The seventh time already?"  
  
"Yeah, but you did beat me a couple times." said Yugi falling down on his bed with a thump, he sighed, "Man, I've never been so bored in my life. I'm even wishing that Kaiba was here so maybe we could verse someone different in a duel."  
  
"I agree with you. Thing's have gotten a bit dull ever since we got here." commented Ryou.  
  
Yugi sat up, "Hey Ryou, you never told me how you got here. I told you about how I got to be here, so what's your story?" asked Yugi.  
  
Ryou sat on the bed beside Yugi and brought his knees up to his chin. "Well, it all started when I was on my way back from the arcade. Bakura was bickering with me the way we have been ever since he came back. While he was talking, a car swerved by obviously in a hurry, but I didn't notice it. Bakura took over for a brief moment and had me fling myself on the sidewalk. It just so happened that in the process of me landing that I banged my head against the light-post."  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Yugi rubbing his own head, banging your head into something that hard was not pleasant, Yugi knew from his own experience a few years back.  
  
"So I guess I went unconscious. When I woke up, Bakura was standing over me fussing like a mom. He noticed I was awake and immediately started yelling at me again about where we were. I was sitting in front of a wooden pole on one of the elven balconies. Bakura started running, I guess he was still a little on a sugar rush after all that soda I drank at the arcade. I started following him and next thing we know it, we bump into you and your yami."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting." said Yugi sitting up, "I wonder what Yami and Bakura are doing. Don't you think it's kinda weird that they haven't gotten into a single fight after that thing with the. . ." he trailed off and glanced around as if scared a little bit.  
  
"Remember, Elrond summoned them again. Let's go check on them. Knowing my yami he wouldn't be able to stand listening to another lecture." said Ryou getting up. Yugi followed.  
  
They were on their way to Elrond's office when they heard voices in another room up ahead. Yugi and Ryou ran and leaned against the wall so they wouldn't be seen. "Since you two seem to be void of weapons. I guess you should chose some. The armory in Rivendell is more than filled with the work of our smiths." said a voice they knew instantly as Elrond's.  
  
"So we get to pick whatever we want?" asked Bakura, Ryou and Yugi held their breaths and took a peek inside the room. Luckily, Elrond's back was to them and so were their yamis.  
  
"Whatever that you so may need." replied Elrond emphasizing need. Yami nodded and started looking over the swords that were resting on pegs on the walls. He picked one up and tested it in his hands, swinging it as if in battle. It made a cool swish through the air and Yami smiled, this would be for him. The red and gold finish on the hilt was a perfect touch.  
  
"I will take the sword." said Yami thanking Elrond. The elf looked at him and handed him a scabbard connected to a belt.  
  
Bakura on the other hand was looking at the knives. He already had a pair of long knives with black grips on the handles. They were inlaid with silver designs and inscriptions. He picked up two more small daggers and stuck them in his boots. But that wasn't it. A knife that could have been a sword if any longer was attached to his belt in its sheath. "Well I've got what I need." smirked Bakura. Elrond sighed and assented, he pursed his lips and Bakura took a thin coil of rope and girt it on his belt.  
  
"For future needs," explained Bakura with a grin Elrond shook his head ever so slightly as if losing his patience for the tomb robber.  
  
"Now that you are finished and we have met with the company. You may go back to your rooms and prepare for the long journey." said Elrond, "You are dismissed,"  
  
"You are dismissed." mocked Bakura wrinkling his nose as they walked back to their rooms, "What does he think we are? His servants?"  
  
"Bakura, he's the lord of this place and we are the guests. He has authorities over us." justified Yami. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well at least I have myself some nice gear." grinned Bakura patting the handles of his two long knives that were now strapped to his wrists beneath his sleeves, "And what do you have, just a measly sword. Don't be expecting me to save you life."  
  
Yami cleared his throat as they reached their rooms. He opened the door to his and saw Yugi and Ryou sitting and dueling looking as innocent as can be . . . too innocent. They must have done something. Something flashed across Yami's mind, he remembered seeing a flick of a brown cloak as it just rounded the corner. The same brown cloak as Yugi's. He and Ryou must have been eavesdropping on their conversation with Elrond. Well, they were growing up.  
  
"Come on Ryou. Time for us to go." said Bakura curtly. Ryou got up obediently and followed Bakura out.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Yami opened the wardrobe and pulled out a packing bag and started to put in provisions and clothing. "Yami, where are you going?" asked Yugi.  
  
"The fellowship to destroy that Ring is going tomorrow." said Yami.  
  
"But tomorrow's Christmas!" wailed Yugi, "You have to be here!"  
  
"I'll be leaving in the evening. When I'm gone I expect you and Ryou to behave yourselves here." instructed Yami. Yugi nodded hesitantly. "That's good. Here, an early Christmas present." said Yami.  
  
He handed his aibou a necklace with a large Sennen Eye in the middle and was encircled with other gold things. "The Millenium Tauk! I didn't know you carried it around with you!" gasped Yugi.  
  
"It helps sometimes when you least expect it. Here, so you will know I am safe and so you don't have to worry." said Yami ruffling Yugi's hair affectionately. Yugi smiled at Yami and put the Tauk around his neck.  
  
"Yami, you can keep the Puzzle. It'll be more useful to you anyway." said Yugi handing the golden Puzzle to Yami. His other reluctantly took it and hung it around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, it will help a lot." murmured Yami.  
  
Ryou watched as Bakura started throwing things into a big pack. Food, clothes, and some accessories. Like: a ring of picks, some matches, HIS own dueling deck (Ryou had gotten doubles of all his cards so had and his yami wouldn't have to share the same deck all the time), a small book of spells, and other things he thought would be helpful on the trip.  
  
"So I'll be leaving tomorrow." announced Bakura standing up after he finished packing. Ryou didn't say anything. "Well?" asked Bakura, "Are you glad I'm going probably to bet myself killed and finally leave you and your friends and that stupid pharaoh alone?" Ryou's lower lip trembled slightly.  
  
Suddenly Bakura was nearly thrown to the ground as he was jumped on. Ryou was hugging him tightly and his face was pressed against his chest. "I'll miss you Yami." whispered Ryou looking up. There was silence, Bakura was shocked, his hikari was hugging him? That was something no one had done ever since he had been sealed away in the Ring.  
  
"You'll miss me?" asked Bakura in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Hai [1]," answered Ryou backing up and looking scared.  
  
"Why?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Because you're like a part of me and, it's just really hard to explain." said Ryou in a tumble of words.  
  
Bakura smiled at his hikari his . . . aibou. "Catch." said Bakura. Ryou barely caught the Millenium Ring as it was thrown at him. "I won't need it. The Eye will be enough help for me," explained Bakura holding up the Millenium Eye that he had fished out of his pocket, "Besides, I'm the only one other than Pegasus that knows how to work this thing. You know a few things about the Ring."  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura a smiled lightened his face, he hugged Bakura again, "Arigatou [2] Bakura." said Ryou. Bakura patted his hikari's head gently and chuckled.  
  
"Now don't you go telling the pharaoh or his little runt that I'm going soft. Or things will change fast." warned Bakura, he wasn't sure Ryou heard him or not but who cared?  
  
"I'll miss you too aibou." murmured Bakura, "And when I get back, or when we get back to Domino City, you'll help me gain all seven Millenium Items again neh?"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Just as long as you won't hurt my friends."  
  
"That can be worked out." smirked Bakura, "Partners?"  
  
"Partners." agreed Ryou, "When we are back home."  
  
Frodo looked around the Last Homely House in the East. He would miss this place. Oh why had the Ring just have to come to him? * I wish I was back home and none of this had ever happened. * thought Frodo looking longingly Northwestwards. His companion Sam stood by him with a large pack on his back.  
  
"So Mr. Frodo. We're leaving the elves?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes Sam we are. The Ring needs to be destroyed. 'Tis a pity that Merry and Pippin will have to come on this perilous journey. Perhaps they might lighten the atmosphere." said Frodo turning around.  
  
Merry and Pippin were snacking heartily on some apples, "So Pip, you looking forward to this quest of our?" asked Merry gulping down a mouthful of some apple. Pippin's reply was a noise that sounded like a yes and then a nod.  
  
"What did you pack?" asked Pippin, swallowing a big chunk of apple, "I packed some food, clothes, and more food." Merry laughed at his friend's choice and hit him playfully. Pippin looked at Merry indignantly and hit him back, soon the two hobbits were tussling around on the floor  
  
Legolas rubbed his hands as he stepped out on the balcony. The weather outside was cold and nippy, but it helped clear his head. He had used some of the extra time on his hands to go and see his father and bade him farewell. They both knew that there was a chance that he would never come back, but it was worth it to destroy that evil Ring and Sauron.  
  
Boromir was wetting his sword. His mind felt heavy yet light. Heavy at the prospect of finding a new king that would take away his father's position of being Steward of Gondor. Yet light at the chance of his city's salvation, maybe that would please his father and take some of his pressure off of Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. Those things may happen, yet maybe not. Only time would tell.  
  
Gimli was asleep snoring fitfully and turning in his sleep. His dreams were filled with adventures of the soon to be quest.  
  
Gandalf sat in his room rocking back and forth in his chair. Smoking his pipe. The old wizard almost seemed asleep, but you should know better. He turned over plan after plan of reaching Mordor through his mind. Discarding some and revising others. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes. That would be deadly.  
  
Only little less than twenty-four hours until the great journey would begin.  
  
* * * * to be continued * * *  
  
[1] Hai - yes [2] Arigatou - thank you So, the action will begin soon enough. I think the story will get on a little better and things will be a bit more exciting. So nobody has guessed who's coming next. The guessing thing is still open! The journey will begin soon, what do you think will happen to the fellowship and the yamis? What will happen to Yugi and Ryou? Any suggestions just tell me in a review okay? -Fire Pendant ^-^ 


	15. Setting Off and Sneaking Out

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay! I've updated! Sorry it took so long. Just to tell you why it is taking longer. First thing, my internet time has been reduced to only Mondays and Fridays about thirty to sixty minutes each time. Second thing is that I have three fics to work on and I'm kinda doing them in rotation. Like I updated Dropped into Middle Earth first on whatever day, then I do Master's Shadow on another day, then The Legend of the Sennen Items on the last day. So it takes some time.  
  
Well enough of my jabbering and excuses. Read on for the fifteenth chapter!  
  
Chapter 15: Setting Off and Sneaking Out  
  
"Merry Christmas Yami!" cried Yugi pouncing onto Yami and shaking him up violently.  
  
"Yes aibou. Merry Christmas to you as well." yawned Yami he sat up and stretched. There was a wrench at his heart as he looked at Yugi, he would have to leave the little boy soon. Yugi probably thought this journey would just take a few days and then his yami would come back. But the meetings with the fellowship and with Elrond had told the spirit more. This would take months, maybe even a year! * Such innocence, please Ra don't let him get hurt while I am away. * prayed Yami.  
  
"Too bad it isn't snowing. But then again that would be bad because you guys will have to be tramping through it." chirped Yugi. He was already dressed and ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Yami rolled out of the bed and trudged to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"So tell me again. You are going to be gone for how long?" asked Ryou.  
  
Bakura looked at him in annoyance, how many times had Ryou asked that this morning? "I'm going to be gone for a few months." growled Bakura over a mouthful of food.  
  
Ryou flinched and looked down, "Gomen nasai Bakura-sama. [1]" Bakura gave Ryou and forgiving look and he brightened up a bit.  
  
There was a knock on their door. "Hey Ryou! You in there? I have a question I need to ask you!" shouted Yugi's voice from outside.  
  
"Okay!" replied back Ryou. He gave his yami a big smile and rushed out the door.  
  
Bakura was a bit puzzled at the action but returned to eating the rest of the banana he had found in the fruit bowl next to the bed.  
  
"So what it?" asked Ryou closing the door behind him and leaning down so he was eye-to-eye with Yugi.  
  
"I'm worried about how our yamis will do. If those orcs are really after the Ring or something, I don't want them to get hurt." said Yugi.  
  
"Yes I feel the same way but there is nothing we can do about it." agreed Ryou putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"But there is," said Yugi, a mischievous look glinted in his seemingly innocent eyes.  
  
Yami and Bakura met each other some time around five o'clock. "So are you ready Bakura?" asked Yami shouldering his pack again.  
  
"I'm just fine," snapped Bakura irritably.  
  
"You're worried about Ryou aren't you?" inquired Yami.  
  
"If I am what is that to you!" demanded Bakura, he wasn't in the mood for anyone's pity right then.  
  
"I'm worried about Yugi too. I mean, what if he gets captured again, I won't be there to help him." said Yami, Bakura's face became very miffed.  
  
"I don't need your pity and I don't want to pity you! Just shut-up!" shouted Bakura.  
  
"Hmmm, and I thought you two were friends." lilted a voice behind them. There stood that pretty-boy Elf. Legolas or whatever his name was. Bakura didn't really like him that much.  
  
"Would you please mind your own business." growled Bakura as he tramped to a farther side of the small courtyard.  
  
Legolas shook his head in amusement and walked to one of the railings and sat on it with ease. * Such strange behavior. * thought the prince, but then again the Man was only just like all the others he had met before so it was the least he could expect. There was another reason and that they were from another world. Maybe the Valar brought them here for some reason?  
  
"So Legolas, I assume you are going to be getting your things before the sun sets." snorted Aragorn pushing Legolas roughly off the railing. The Man had come up behind him so subtly that Legolas hadn't suspected such a thing that was going to happen to him. Well, he did live with Elladan and Elrohir so you would expect some behavior and skills like that. Legolas landed gracefully onto the ground.  
  
"And I suppose you are going to find a more decent way of trying to sneak off with Lady Arwen." retorted Legolas. Aragorn turned a bright red.  
  
"You really should be a little kinder to the boy." said Glorfindel passing by. Aragorn groaned in annoyance.  
  
"I am over one hundred. Even older than the average human adult! I am not a boy anymore!" exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
"Of course you aren't." shouted back the elven lord as he round the far corner.  
  
Yami was watching everything, so far all of the members of the fellowship seemed alright; no evil there. But there was a weakness, a weakness of will somewhere that he hadn't picked out which member it emitted from. * I wish I didn't have to go on this quest. * thought Yami, the Ring, it was calling out to him now. Such things gave him a hard time concentrating on what he was trying to do.  
  
* I hope this will be all over very soon. * sighed Yami.  
  
Bakura went back to his room. Ryou still wasn't back from wherever with Yugi yet. The tomb robber tied the small pack around his waist. He learned that only the essentials were needed. Anything extra, unless it was water or food was just a hindrance. It was a dire lesson quickly learned while he was trying to survive in the desert during his tomb robbing expeditions.  
  
{{ Ryou, where are you! }} demanded Bakura.  
  
{ With Yugi, we're taking a walk in the gardens.} replied Ryou's voice. He sounded truthful enough. {Are you leaving right now?}  
  
{{ No but we're right about to. }} snapped Bakura, {{ So you and that little runt get back here! }}  
  
{ Yes Bakura. } sighed Ryou.  
  
Yugi and Ryou sped through the halls apologizing every now and then to people the bumped into. They ran to the entrance of Rivendell and saw the group of people their yamis were going with. Elrond was talking to all of them very gravely.  
  
"You will be setting out to destroy the Ring. At any time if any member of the fellowship feels the need to depart from the company. They may go freely. No oath or bond holds you." said Elrond. Everyone nodded or murmured a statement of understanding.  
  
/ Yami!/ cried Yugi.  
  
// Yugi, I see you made it to the farewells on time. // said Yami, there was a hint of some sadness on his end of the line.  
  
/ Please be careful. / said Yugi watching his yami turning around to leave.  
  
// I'll be fine Yugi, just use the Millennium Tauk if you feel the need to see me. We won't be able to talk to each other now because I have the puzzle. // replied Yami.  
  
/ I know. / said Yugi, / But we'll see each other again I can promise you that! /  
  
// Of course we will Yugi. By Ra I swear we will. // said Yami, there was now a slight trembling in the spirit's voice.  
  
{{ Ryou, while I'm gone, I don't want you to start learning things from the pharaoh's brat. }} ordered Bakura.  
  
{ I won't } assured Ryou.  
  
{{ And don't be putting that Millennium Eye anywhere near your eyes unless you'd be wanting a very painful experience. }} warned Bakura, {{ Just hold it close enough so you can see through. }}  
  
{ I will. }said Ryou.  
  
A chill wind hit everyone as they left the protective enclosure of Rivendell. Yami wrapped his azure cloak closer around himself and Bakura pulled up the hood of one of the fur coats Elrond had given all of the fellowship.  
  
"A fine way to spend Christmas Day." muttered Bakura, "Walking aimlessly around being tossed by a dry, cold, and sharp wind. I wish we were in Egypt instead, there it was nice and warm. This is just like Japan weather."  
  
"I think it should be getting better. We are heading south." said Yami.  
  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself pharaoh." snapped Bakura. He heard Yami's growl as the pharaoh muttered to himself about just trying to be helpful.  
  
"That tomb robber. Wouldn't know help if it looked him in the eye." muttered Yami. The leather boots he was wearing were at least keeping his feet warm, there was some wool lining in it and he had made sure he had put on some thick socks. The coat and cloak helped as well. The elves of Rivendell sure knew what the fellowship was going to be put up against.  
  
Leather gloves were pulled over his hands. Bakura had one thing right though, Egypt would be a lot better than this right now. His first only sparse memories were those of the warm lands he had lived in. Now he knew he was a pharaoh of some sort. Maybe that's why Bakura resented him so much. He was after all an outlaw, the King of Thieves or also known as the Bandit King. And Yami was the pharaoh, hunting down and punishing all lawbreakers.  
  
But that was the past. What was the big deal now. It wasn't like Yami had any authority anymore.  
  
The night deepened as they walked further on. A light snow started just barely covering their leaving.  
  
"So, you got everything ready for you?" asked Ryou. It had been almost an hour after the fellowship left. He and Yugi were gathering up everything as quickly as they could. Packs were hefted onto their shoulders and the silently sneaked out to the courtyard where the fellowship had left.  
  
"Don't you think we should have something to protect us? Like some weapons?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I suppose so." shrugged Ryou. Some snow had started to fall and they were eager to go.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." said Yugi walking back into the building only to come out a few minutes later with a big smile on his face. "Come on Ryou! Hurry and be quiet."  
  
Ryou with a puzzled look on his face and followed Yugi into the armory. Yugi had already started to strap on a small sword that looked like one of the hobbits'. "It wasn't here yesterday, it looks almost brand-new and has these cool inscriptions on it!" said Yugi, "I think it was Frodo's old sword, the one he broke while crossing that ford."  
  
"I guess," said Ryou looking along the walls. Yugi was now looking around as if searching for something else. Ryou ran his hand along the long, smooth shaft of a glaive. It was so enrapturing. The long blade at the end of the shaft was glimmering softly in the darkness as if emitting its own light and elvish engravings were carved on the dull edge of the blade (Think of Gil-Galad's spear; or if you've read Tamora Pierce's Protector of the Small books, think of the shape of Kel's glaive). He lifted the weapon off the wall. The weight seemed appropriate for him and he swung it slightly and spun it idly in his fingers before deciding to stick with this.  
  
Yugi's eyes spotted a small book in a dusty corner. Slowly he walked towards it and picked it up. It was about the same size of his hands and would fit wonderfully into one of his belt pouches. Inside were things that looked like incantations or spells. * Cool! * exclaimed Yugi skimming through all the pages.  
  
"I'm ready Yugi, hurry let's go before the weather gets any worse." urged Ryou.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." said Yugi dashing after Ryou. He slipped the book into a pouch for later use. Maybe he could ask someone what the spells were later.  
  
The two teens slipped out of Rivendell near midnight. They were ready for a long trip, or so they hoped.  
  
"We'll stop here for tonight." announced Aragorn setting down his weapons and pack onto the ground. The hobbits had started to lag behind and every now and then one of them would stumble to the ground. They had stopped near a large tree whose roots had grown out of the ground forming a cave- like place to stay in for the night.  
  
Yami stretched out on his patch of the dark cavity of the tree. He could hear the other members of the fellowship laying out their blankets and one by one falling asleep. * I wonder what Yugi is doing? * thought Yami pulling his blanket tighter around himself.  
  
~ Pharaoh, pharaoh. ~ called out the ghostly voice of the Ring again.  
  
* Shut up, stop talking to me! * shouted Yami.  
  
The voice of the Ring quieted and then replied. ~ We'll resume this later. ~ and faded away.  
  
Bakura watched as Yami tossed and turned. Seeing in the dark was quite easy, he was used to it. Torches were a dead giveaway if you were exploring a recently finished and sealed tomb. * Something's bothering him again. * snorted Bakura sitting up against the dirt wall. He felt someone watching him and saw the stupid elf looking at him.  
  
"You should be sleeping, we have a long journey tomorrow." admonished Legolas.  
  
"Mind your own business." shot back Bakura.  
  
"Whether or not you will be holding up our journey is my business." retorted Legolas.  
  
"And why are you awake?" asked Bakura.  
  
"That is my own business." replied Legolas.  
  
Bakura sneered at him, "Royalty, never change do they? Do this, do that; and they always get into other people's business and then say that people should mind their own. Hypocrites."  
  
"You know if there were no other people in here I'd teach you a lesson or two about 'royalty' you ungrateful idiot." hissed Legolas.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." growled Bakura.  
  
"Quiet, can't you see some people are trying to get some sleep here? You'll wake up Master Frodo and he needs plenty of it. So why don't you settle this tomorrow mornin over breakfast?" grumbled Sam. Bakura and Legolas glared at each other before settling back into their places.  
  
Legolas shifted against the wall. * Why did that ignorant Man even get brought on this? It was obvious he didn't want to come in the first place. * thought Legolas. The man was obviously antisocial and didn't get along with practically anybody except for with his brother. They looked more like twins. The other one was strangely quiet all the time, as if brooding. Bakura, that was the rude one's name. Rather strange, but then again his skills were exceptional. Aragorn had sent him out to scout a couple times. He was pretty good, though rather reluctant to be ordered around by other people. A cold chill suddenly passed through his spine as if something evil had come very close.  
  
"Legolas, why are you still awake?" asked Aragorn who lay beside him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering about something. Do orcs ever come this close to Rivendell?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, usually they don't I don't expect they would after that massacre about a month ago." replied Aragorn, the Man paused and an uneasy silence followed for a few moments, "But then again they were brave enough to come before so . . ."  
  
"We must be on the lookout. Be silent and try not to attract any attention." whispered Legolas.  
  
"Why? Did you hear anything?" asked Aragorn, Legolas could feel the man's frame tensed up and ready to spring at the slightest warning.  
  
"No, but there was a strange chill I felt. It wasn't the cold, I know that. Just be careful." warned Legolas. Aragorn nodded and settled back down.  
  
Yugi and Ryou had followed the best they could after the trail of the fellowship. They could barely make out the footprints. But with the help of the Millennium Ring's power of honing in on other Millennium Items. They were able to get on track.  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry but it's so cold. And I'm so tired." murmured Yugi.  
  
"It's alright. I'm feeling a bit tired myself. I guess we should find a place to rest for the night." said Ryou lifting Yugi up when the small teen stumbled over in weariness.  
  
They found a small clearing and built a little fire to warm themselves. "It's a good thing it's snowing or we would be spotted." said Yugi pulling his cloak tighter around him and trying not to chatter. Ryou smiled, this weather wasn't too bad. When he lived in England things like this were always worse. Japan's weather was about the same as well. "I'll keep watch first. You'll do it later. I'll wake you up when it's time." said Ryou. Yugi nodded and yawned. Soon the small teen was asleep.  
  
Ryou watched through the trees into the darkness that their fire hadn't reached. There was nothing, his eyes drooped a bit but he immediately pinched himself to keep awake. Soon his head started nodding and he too fell asleep curled up in front of the fire.  
  
* * * To be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
[1] Gomen nasi Bakura-sama- that means 'Very sorry Bakura.' Sama is a title for someone who is very respectable or something like that.  
  
Remember no yaois, or shonen-ai, not because I don't like them it's just that I don't think I should put a lot of romance in this fic other than the ones already made by J.R.R Tolkien. So your opinions? I was going to make this into two separate chapters, but decided against it. This time I'll make the chapters a bit longer since the action is finally starting. NO ONE HAS GUESSED WHO'S COMING NEXT YET! Don't worry, I'll still accept more answers until the character comes. I'll notify you guys if anyone got it right. Remember, first two! So Ryou and Yugi have gone after their yamis. Legolas has sensed some kind of strange presence.  
  
I hope I haven't made Legolas or Bakura too OOC. But I thought Bakura might not like royalty all that much and Legolas wouldn't really like being insulted upon by a person who's almost a stranger to him.  
  
Well see yah! -Fire Pendant @_@ ^-^ 


	16. ATTACK!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I finally updated! Whoopie! I'm so happy. THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE FREAKIN DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT! Okay. Someone finally guess who's coming next. Go Devious-Duo! The first person to guess who it is! Congrats you are on my favorite author's list. I started reading you're Yugioh/pokemon one and it is funny.  
  
I'm trying to update as fast as I can. But it's getting harder. I've got a little bit of writer's block for what will happen from here to Moria. From Moria on, I've got a pretty good outline. So if anyone's got any suggestions please step forward and tell me them in an e-mail, or in a review. So go on and read this chappie!  
  
Chapter 16: The Uruk-hai  
  
"Wake up everyone. Today is a new day and we must set off quickly." said Aragorn walking around and rousing everyone.  
  
Boromir grumbled a bit as he got up and hit his head on the roof of the underground dirt cavern. "Such a small hole. It was a wonder I could sleep at all." he complained to himself. "Well I suppose it's worth it to save Gondor and bringing the sword-that-was-broken. But bringing the heir to the throne of Isildur is another thing. Father won't like that."  
  
"Wake up pharaoh, this isn't time for your beauty sleep." said Bakura kicking Yami in the shin. He bolted up and glared at Bakura, but whether or not the tomb robber could see him in this darkness was beyond him.  
  
"I'm up Bakura. Come on let's go. The sooner we go the sooner we get there and the sooner we get there the sooner we'll get back." said Yami climbing out of the little cavern and basking in the sunlight despite the nippy air. Bakura joined him a few seconds later shading his eyes from the sudden exposure to bright sunlight (A/N. You know when it's dark in the middle of the night and you turn on your light suddenly. That's how it is. Not because he doesn't like sunlight.)  
  
The hobbits were huddled together trying to warm back up again. Yami shuddered as he remembered the voice of the Ring echoing in his head last night. * Oh Ra, why did it have to be me? * asked Yami trying to close out all thoughts of the Ring as they started their desolate trek through the forest again. Unknown to the fellowship many malicious eyes watched them leave, their fingers felt the sharpness of their blades, as they waited for the sun to set.  
  
Bakura was looking through his Duel Monsters deck. It was something he always did when things were getting very uneventful. How funny it would be to just summon one and see the reaction he could get from these inexperienced mortals. Maybe the Headless Knight will prove a good tool. * Heh, funny. * thought Bakura as he looked down on that card. A sharp jab to his ribs stopped him.  
  
"Don't do anything funny Bakura." hissed Yami glaring at Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes and put away his cards.  
  
"Since when did you order me around pharaoh?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I'm not ordering you around tomb robber, I'm just telling you not to do anything related to Shadow Magic while we are around these people. Legolas is very sensitive to our powers, as are many other elves. If we reveal our secret they might think we are of the enemy and kill us. Then who knows what will happen to Yugi and Ryou?" replied Yami softly. Bakura let out a held breath and nodded.  
  
Aragorn called a rest in a small clearing for a few moments. The hobbits immediately called up a fire and started to cook some food for luncheon. He smiled and shook his head, * Those little people. I do hope none of them die on this journey to Mordor. But so far nothing has happened and we are now many leagues away from Rivendell. But what Legolas said last night troubles me. Elves have very keen senses when it comes to Shadowspawn and there might be orcs around. * thought Aragorn. There was a light tap on his shoulder and Legolas stepped in front of him.  
  
"Aragorn, we need to speak, a little bit separately from the company. I have urgent news." whispered Legolas. Aragorn nodded to the blonde Elf prince and followed him behind a tree. None of the fellowship seemed to mind.  
  
"What is this news Legolas?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked around as if searching for any eavesdroppers and then replied, "The two men, Yami, and Bakura. I overheard some of their speaking and I don't know what to think about it."  
  
"Go on." nodded Aragorn.  
  
"Our friends have kept a little secret from all of us. They have some sort of power called Shadow Magic. The very name hints of evil. But they have helped our company and very unwillingly they seem not wanting to use it. For they fear the risk of hurt to their brothers if we think they are the Enemy's spies." said Legolas, "I trust them and do not wish to think that they are evil, but Shadow Magic. This gives the journey an interesting turn."  
  
"Shadow Magic," said Aragorn, "A very big secret they have kept from us. Tell me Legolas, the day that all of Rivendell was in panic because of a great darkness, did it feel the same as the black magic of Sauron's?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and replied, "No, I don't think so. It did not feel wholly evil, as do orcs and other things. It felt more like pressing blackness and a great power being unleashed."  
  
"That settles it then. Yami and Bakura aren't of the Enemy. Maybe we shall actually get to see this Shadow Magic when the time comes." said Aragorn.  
  
"Ryou, are we getting closer? It's been four hours." said Yugi urgently. Ryou smiled and looked up from his Ring to reply to Yugi.  
  
"Yes, the Millennium Ring tells me that we are getting very close. They should be a little bit more than a mile ahead of us. I told you that getting up earlier would help us find them. They must be stopping, because the Ring isn't tugging me anywhere. It's just indicating where they are." said Ryou quickening his pace, he was using his glaive as a walking stick, it thudded dully on the ground. Yugi jogged to keep up with Ryou and pulled his cloak closer to his body. The afternoon sun wasn't helping the cold weather a lot. At least the snow had stopped falling.  
  
"How many miles have we walked?" asked Yugi as Ryou stopped briefly to open his pack and giving Yugi and himself a slice of bread to eat as something to keep them going, then they went on.  
  
"I don't know. I think it has been many, many so far. The scenery is changing now and the weather is too, just by a few degrees." shrugged Ryou.  
  
"You can tell?" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Sort of," blushed Ryou. They walked on in silence each wondering how their others were doing.  
  
The fellowship walked on. By nightfall they had come out of the forest and were near some rock outcrops and brush. "Well, let's have some dinner. I'm sure all of us are hungry." said Pippin stooping down as he started to gather some sticks and dry moss.  
  
"Pip's right. Come on Sam help us out here." said Merry helping the Took around. Sam grumbled to himself about how those two would some day get them in a lot of trouble but ended up lending a hand in the end.  
  
Pippin looked at his cousin Frodo and sidled up to him. "So Frodo, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Frodo sighed and sat down at the bottom of a rock, "I'm doing alright Pippin. Not as bad as I thought it would be. But I've been getting this bad feeling about something. It's like we're being watched."  
  
"Maybe some food will help you feel better. That's what my uncle would always say to me," smiled Merry putting down the pile of wood. "Come on Pip, help me light a fire here."  
  
Dinner was eaten rather heartily and quickly. The fellowship had loosened up and started joking around a bit. Pippin and Merry had performed a small ditty that was very popular in the Shire and had received a lot of laughs when the younger hobbit lost his balance and fell straight into Merry and Merry fell onto Gimli.  
  
"Well I say tonight has been splendid. Let's get some rest before we all have to do more trudging if Aragorn changes his mind about resting." said Gimli.  
  
Pippin walked around the big center rock looking for a place to sleep. The other side was devoid of any light for the light of the fire reached no further. He jumped at the sound of a branch cracking. After a while he decided it was just probably a small green branch exploding in the fire. "Ah, here's a nice spot." said Pippin, he bent over to spread his blankets out over the chosen spot when a smelly hand with sharp nails clamped over his mouth and pulled him away. Bravely, Pippin struggled but it was of no use.  
  
"Stop squirming you little worm or I'll have to kill you." threatened a hoarse voice close to his ear. * Orcs! * thought Pippin, he stopped moving at once. Slowly and as quietly as the Orc could. He started carrying Pippin away.  
  
Closing his eyes Pippin thought * Well what do I have to loose? * and he bit down on the hand of the Orc. There was a loud yell and the hand was pulled away from Pippin's mouth.  
  
"Help! Strider! Gandalf! There are Orcs and one of them has got me!" shouted Pippin.  
  
The Orc snarled in annoyance and punched Pippin's jaw, "Shut up you little . . ." he never got any further. An arrow protruded from below the base of his skull. Pippin was dropped and he rolled before coming to a complete stop. He held his jaw tenderly but drew his sword. More Orcs came shouting war cries. Aragorn was chopping through all of them; soon his sword was stained with their black blood.  
  
Yami maneuvered his sword automatically, as if his body already knew what to do. * I don't remember knowing how to fight with a sword. * thought Yami as he stabbed one in the chest. Blood gushed out when the blade was removed and it screamed in an unearthly way. More Orcs swarmed over in his direction overtaking Yami.  
  
Bakura slashed and thrust with his knives. Working with close-contact weapons had it advantages, it was easier to kill them. Swords were too clumsy. The disadvantages were that the blood always got all over him. By now, his clothing was splattered with warm Orc blood and his fingers were bloodied. The Orcs were now grouping together and working as a team. That wasn't one of the best things to happen today. He gritted his teeth as a wave of Orcs charged towards him. Bring it on.  
  
Ryou and Yugi watched as they neared a bunch of big boulders. They had found the fellowship, but at the worst time. Black figures dashed around attacking madly while members of the fellowship defended themselves desperately. They were outnumbered four to one. Ryou whipped around as he sensed something sneaking up on them. His glaive was raised and he sliced down on the head of an Orc that had tried to ambush them. Yugi blanched and drew his little sword. "Hurry Yugi, let's try to get with the others. It will be safer." shouted Ryou scrambling over big rocks, he pulled Yugi up after him and they dashed towards the fellowship.  
  
Bakura and Yami backed up into each other. "Well Bakura, do you have a plan to get us out of this?" asked Yami.  
  
"Of course I do. But we will have to use our Shadow Magic." said Bakura, "Let us obliterate them just as we did before. It should be easy, even if there are just a few more this time."  
  
"We have no choice then." replied Yami concentrating heavily as he focused his power.  
  
"Yami! Yami over here!" shouted a small voice that he knew so well. Yami's focus broke and he looked desperately to the source of the voice. There, fighting towards him was Yugi and Ryou. The two boys that were normally so gentle and kind were killing Orcs. It wasn't like they had a choice. It was rather kill or be killed. Bakura's head snapped towards the sound too. Ryou and Yugi made it to their yamis.  
  
"Stay behind us. We're going to get rid of them." ordered Bakura.  
  
"But, what will everyone else think of your Shadow Magic?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I don't care what they think. I just need to keep you safe. What am I going to do if you die? We do share bodies. No wonder I've been feeling so tired lately, my hikari has been following me around. I didn't think you could get this far Ryou. You don't even do good when it comes to running in school." commented Bakura.  
  
Yami was surrounded by the presence of Shadow Magic. It emitted very powerfully from him. All the orcs stopped fighting to see what was happening. The confused members of the fellowship stopped as well wondering what had stopped the Orcs from killing all of them. Legolas watched, it was the exact same feeling he had felt the day Yugi and Ryou had come back and reported Orcs in the forests of Imladris. So this was the reason.  
  
Bakura smirked at the Orcs and started the assault. Burning orbs of Magic flew out of his hands, hitting the Orcs and making them fall to the ground burned by black flames. Yami released his hold on the held back force and it toppled the Orcs. Even before they reached the ground they were soulless husks, dead. The remaining Orcs ran away trying to escape. Many of them were killed before they could run any farther. But some of them slipped away.  
  
Bodies of the Orcs that had littered the boulders faded away and everything looked as if there had been no battle at all.  
  
The fellowship stared in awe and some in horror at what just happened. Gandalf sat down on a rock and lit his pipe and smoked it thoughtfully, it didn't surprise him. He had suspected this of the two spirits long ago.  
  
"Please explain to us what had just happened." said Aragorn, sheathing his sword after wiping the dark blood off of it, "You have just saved our lives so we know that you are probably not enemies. But what are you?"  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
OHHHHH, I liked this part. But it took me long time to write. Someone finally guessed who was coming! Congratulations Devious-Duo! There is still one more person that is able to guess who's coming next. If you guess right, I'll put you on my fav. Author's list. So what do you think? I thought this chapter might have been kinda weird. But what are your opinions?  
  
Someone else has gotta at least have a clue about who's coming next. Should I give you a hint? Maybe in the next chapter or something, I'll see. Any suggestions, complaints, comments, questions (I'll try to answer questions) please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
I almost have one-hundred and fifty reviews! You all rock! Keep me so motivated and ready to give you all a next chapter. My newest best friends. I might update faster in the summer I hope if I'm not going anywhere. I was going to go to China and this fic would have had a very slow progress, but then SARS came so the flight was canceled. Well I'll update ASAP. See yah all! Peace! -Fire Pendant. 


	17. Explanations

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * //blah// Yami to Yugi  
  
/blah/ Yugi to Yami  
  
{{blah}} Bakura to Ryou  
  
{blah} Ryou to Bakura  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! I have a new sign since someone has said they had some trouble telling the difference between scene or POV changes. One * between two paragraphs indicates a POV change. And two * * in between paragraphs indicates a scene change.  
  
Chapter 17: Explanations  
  
/Yami, are you sure about telling them? / asked Yugi. The cold night wind blew past them making his golden bangs wave slightly. The orcs had been destroyed and there was nothing but the fellowship. Yugi glanced about and saw a couple crows alighting on the branches of a bush but that was nothing out of the ordinary right?  
  
// Yes aibou. I can't go on lying like this any longer. It doesn't feel right. // sighed Yami. The fellowship watched them awaiting their answer.  
  
"We are . . . spirits." said Yami.  
  
"If you are going to tell them everything. Why not just outright say something?" grumbled Bakura sarcastically.  
  
"Alright then," hissed Yami.  
  
"Spirits? As in ghosts?" asked Pippin, "You look rather solid. Does that mean Yugi and Ryou are spirits as well?"  
  
*  
  
{{And I thought they couldn't get any stupider.}} said Bakura.  
  
"They are not spirits and they are not our brothers. Thank Ra for that, they serve as vessels." said Bakura, he never really liked being questioned.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Gimli planting the end of his axe firmly on the ground.  
  
Yami simply replied, "I am a pharaoh and he is a tomb robber."  
  
The fellowship seemed to absorb this all with some difficulty. While they were pondering on the subject Bakura turned on Yami, "Now why don't we just tell them that we can also kill them with one summoning of a monster? Why did you have to tell them everything? Baka."  
  
"I thought it would be for the best." replied Yami, "The more they think they know the more they will believe us . . . I hope. But they do know of the Shadow Realm, nor of monsters."  
  
"Not yet. They soon will with your big mouth." muttered Bakura.  
  
*  
  
"He is a tomb robber?" whispered Pippin to Merry, "I wonder what Aragorn will do about that."  
  
"I don't know Pip, but it seems that Strider and Gandalf are talking it over." replied Merry.  
  
"I don't trust those two. I mean Yugi and Ryou are fine I guess. Even now that we know their secret I dislike them even more." huffed Sam glancing at Yami and Bakura who were talking about something to a distance.  
  
"They're spirits, you know spirits are dead folk right? As in ghosts?" said Gimli joining the conversation, "Dead things won't be too much trouble. But they do have that destructive power. It wouldn't be too hard for them to turn it on us."  
  
"I don't think they're enemies. If they were they could have destroyed us easily when the orcs were attacking us." said Frodo unconsciously fingering his Ring again.  
  
*  
  
Legolas and Boromir stood near the group but were silent. Not expressing their opinions but watching Gandalf and Aragorn expectantly. "Strange don't you say?" said Boromir breaking their silence.  
  
"Not so, such things could be suspected of them easily." said Legolas in return, he squinted his eyes to try and make out two black shapes resting on a low bush, but nothing came up. * Maybe it is just a figment of my imagination. * thought Legolas doubtfully.  
  
Gandalf withdrew from his conversation with Aragorn, with the ranger looking slightly perturbed. "Yami and Bakura, so far in our journey you both have proved no threat. But my wondering isn't about you but about the two of you." He turned to Yugi and Ryou, "Now how did you two wander so far from Rivendell. We have had our hands full with dealing with the spirits that we almost forgot about you."  
  
Yami and Bakura just remembered as well, "Aibou! I thought I told you to stay in Rivendell!" exclaimed Yami looking very disappointed at his little other.  
  
Bakura just looked at Ryou with no expression on his face, but that seemed to trouble the boy more than any words could. Ryou was squirming uncomfortably under the pressure of what he thought his yami might be thinking of him.  
  
"Well, Ryou and I didn't want you to be hurt or anything, so we decided to come along to make sure nothing bad happens." confessed Yugi, "And see? We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Yes, nothing bad happened on the way. We're just fine." said Ryou trying to be as supportive as possible. Yugi looked at Yami with his most pleading face. Yami sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Yugi, I just don't know what to say." said Yami, Yugi looked down sadly and was surprised when Yami hugged him tightly. // But I am glad you are here. // Yugi smiled and replied. / I'm glad to be here too. /  
  
*  
  
Ryou was still squirming under Bakura's gaze. The yami hadn't done anything at all. The fellowship had started to go back to their business, mostly going to sleep and Yami was leading Yugi away and beaming happily. But Bakura was just watching him.  
  
"Well?" squeaked Ryou.  
  
"Well what?" said Bakura finally saying something.  
  
"What are you going to do? Are you mad? I mean are you going to send me back?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Now why would I do that? You know, I have a very kawaii hikari. I was surprised you had the guts to come after me in the first place." grinned Bakura, "It was getting very annoying having to hang around with the pharaoh day after day so I'm quite relieved."  
  
"You are?" squeaked Ryou again, this time in shock.  
  
"Yes, now no more questions and go to sleep before I change my mind." snapped Bakura, Ryou smiled gratefully and hugged Bakura.  
  
"You're the best yami ever!" he said.  
  
"Better than the pharaoh?" inquired Bakura.  
  
"Way better." exclaimed Ryou.  
  
* * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
Well I updated. Molly Jean has guess who's coming next so the little contest thingy has ended. But you can still guess for fun. Molly Jean, I kon't really know what to do for you since you aren't an author so maybe I'll give you a camoe or something once I figure out what a camoe is. (Yes, I'm really really slow).  
  
OH MY GOSH! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! I NOW HAVE OVER 160 REVIEWS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. YOU ALL ARE MY BESTEST FRIENDS! Okay, this chapter was hard to write and very corny I know. Sorry, but I hope the rest will be better. Summer vacation is very nice for a change. No more studying that I had to do before for the SSAT to get into University High. I got in! Okay but that's beside the point. Once school starts again (which will be in a long time) I won't be able to update as fast as before. This High School gives A LOT of homework.  
  
If you have any questions maybe you can e-mail me at firependant@yahoo.com when I reply don't ask if you see the name Joseph Song on the little from who thing. That used to be my brother's e-mail. But since he doesn't want it it's mine! I'll update ASAP.  
  
Oh yeah, two of my ficcies Master's Shadow and Legend of the Sennen Items have been sorely ignored. Please go read them! I know I'm being very idiotic right now. Well see yha! -Fire Pendant. 


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I updated! Short I know but the next will definitely be longer. I got my first flamer. Oh, dear. But it's alright! You all great people are all the very best! So here's my latest chappie!  
  
Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Yugi sat up to the smell of cooking sausages and ham. Groggily he stood and made his way over to the scent. Sam was bending over a small fire with a pan full of frying meat. "So you're finally up. Don't worry, we still have some food left." said Sam reassuringly. The hobbit handed him a metal plate and piled on loads of sausages and a few pieces of toast.  
  
"Thank you," said Yugi as he walked away to sit were his yami was on a large rock. Yami was staring into space listlessly. "Hello, Earth to Yami are you in there?" asked Yugi waving his hand in front of Yami's face. The other flinched and looked at Yugi, rather startled.  
  
"Oh, Yugi. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." apologized Yami.  
  
Yugi tried to reply over a mouthful toast but all that came out was, "Mmmff, mmoff." Yami smiled at the boy's attempt. (A/N. I heard this cute little clip of Yugioh and it was with Joey talking to Yugi over breakfast and Yugi had some toast in his mouth. He sounded so adorable! Like a little kid!)  
  
Merry and Pippin walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him. "You know. It is going to be nice to have someone else to talk to other than Merry." said Pippin, "All the big folk either don't have the time or are just very inattentive."  
  
"And it will be nice to talk to someone other than this blockhead Pippin." jabbed back Merry, hitting Pippin on the side of the head. Pippin looked at the other hobbit indignantly and elbowed him back. Yugi swallowed his mouthful of food and laughed. They reminded him of Joey and Tristen.  
  
"Well if you two are as restless as it might seem. Come and practice some of your sword techniques." exclaimed Boromir. Merry and Pippin looked up from their incessant jabbing at each other and hopped off the rock with their swords drawn.  
  
"Come on Yugi. We can practice together." said Pippin excitedly.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami to see if he assented to this. The spirit shrugged and Yugi scampered after the two hobbits. Aragorn silently replaced the area where Yugi had been next to Yami and watched as Boromir began drilling the two hobbits and human.  
  
*  
  
"One, two, three." said Boromir as he slashed at Pippin. The young hobbit blocked all three but hopped back a bit each time, Merry grinned and Yugi couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Move your feet." instructed Aragorn from the sidelines. Yami looked at the man beside him, he looked like a seasoned swordsman. Aragorn caught Yami's glance and nodded as a greeting. Yami gave the man a shadow of acknowledgement and Aragorn turned away and returned to smoking on his pipe.  
  
Yugi hesitated when it was his turn and carefully blocked Boromir's cuts. // Good job aibou. // complemented Yami.  
  
/ Thanks. / muttered Yugi sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  
Yami looked away from the practice. * Where in the name of Ra is that tomb robber? * thought Yami scanning the area. Bakura stood near a bush surveying his hikari and reprimanding him as the boy tried to perfect his spear movements. Bakura seemed to be content at the moment though, which was a change.  
  
*  
  
{{ Good job hikari. Not too bad. }} remarked Bakura when Ryou finished a move. The boy blushed and beamed at the complement {{ Now go and get something to eat. I'm starving. }} Ryou wiped some sweat off his face and ran to the cooking fire to get some food.  
  
There was a shout from where the sword practices were going on and everyone looked up to see what was going on. Pippin waved his hand in the air with a grimace on his face. Boromir was apologizing profusely. Pippin frustratingly kicked Boromir in the shin. Boromir yelped as Merry joined in and jabbed the sword hilt into his side. The two hobbits jumped the man and a small scuffle started.  
  
"That's enough gentlemen." laughed Aragorn, he was about to break up the fight when Merry and Pippin turned on him and pulled his feet from under him causing the ranger to fall flat on his back. Ryou laughed as the little scuffle proceeded further and took a bite out of some bread and sausage.  
  
*  
  
"What is that?" asked Legolas pointing into the sunset all movement stopped as they stared at the oncoming small dark shape. Bakura strode up to Ryou and pulled the boy behind him protectively.  
  
Gimli looked at the questioned thing and replied very untroubled, "Oh, nothing. It's just a whiff of cloud." And he returned to walking about.  
  
"Then it is moving fast, and against the wind." said Boromir uneasily.  
  
Bakura shot a glance at Ryou and pushed him underneath some bushes. His senses told him that there was something very wrong about that cloud other than its swiftness and how the heck it was moving. The small 'cloud' separated and one part moved very quickly towards the area that the fellowship was occupying.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland and Fanghorn!" shouted Legolas jumping down from a rock that he had posted himself as sentry upon.  
  
"Hide!" yelled Aragorn picking up some blankets. The whole place went into panic. The fat hobbit . . . Sam, yes that was his name, quickly poured water all over the fire and grabbed his blanket and the pan of food and made off into the bushes. * Hmph, save the food. * thought Bakura. Frodo and Aragorn hid underneath a low rock ledge and everyone else headed into their own places. The pharaoh and his little runt Yugi had hidden with Ryou.  
  
"Bakura! Hurry hide!" shouted Ryou. Bakura realized he was the only one still visible. He rushed towards where Ryou was and shouted as he slipped on something greasy and his foot plunged into a crack between two rocks. He winced when his foot hit the bottom of the small hole at a wrong angle.  
  
"What's wrong? Hurry!" urged Yami.  
  
"I can't! Ah! My foot is stuck you . . .ah . . . baka!" grunted Bakura struggling not to put too much weight on his foot that was stuck and at the same time trying to get it out. The birds were getting closer and they probably had seen him already.  
  
"Bakura!" shouted Ryou he was about to emerge out of the bushes to help his yami when the pharaoh pushed him back and came out. Yami took Bakura's leg and popped it out of the hole but not without Bakura spitting out a stream of curses as he was thrust into the bushes hastily.  
  
*  
  
The birds flew overhead a few moments later. They were so close that Frodo could nearly count the feathers on their wings. When they passed to rejoin the rest of the flock. Everyone emerged. Sam immediately came to him and asked if Master Frodo was alright. Frodo smiled, "I'm fine Sam. Those birds did nothing." Sam wasn't easily persuaded until he could tell that no hurt had befallen the young hobbit he had put as his charge (A/N. Well Sam should be a little older than Frodo. Just barely. Cause Frodo is over fifty right?).  
  
But everything hadn't gone so well for the white haired man . . . or should he say spirit? Bakura was hobbling out of the bushes wincing with every step he took.  
  
"Damn thing. Who spilled bacon grease on the rocks!" yelled Bakura vengefully.  
  
Pippin visibly quailed and tried to look invisible. Bakura was halted on his way to revenge when Aragorn bent over and gently felt the now swollen ankle. Bakura hissed, trying to bite in a shout.  
  
"You're lucky it isn't broken. It's a very bad sprain though." said Aragorn making Bakura sit down. Aragorn took a roll of bandages out of his pack and picked up a broken stick from underneath the bushes. He made a makeshift splint for the lack of better terms.  
  
"The passage South is being watched. The gate is being watched. We will have to travel over the mountain of Caradhras. It won't be easy." said Gandalf, "We will have to set off tonight. Our passage will be slowed now because of the injury but we will have to make as good time as possible."  
  
Frodo sighed inwardly. He wanted to end this journey as soon as possible. The Ring was slowly taking him over. And he had a feeling that it was having an affect on some other members of the fellowship.  
  
*  
  
Yami sat next to Bakura having already packed his things. The tomb robber was in an ill mood so he stayed quiet. "Come, we have to go now." ordered Gandalf trudging down the rock shelter they had occupied before.  
  
* *  
  
The Crebain flew into the crevasses made into the crust of earth around Isenguard and swarmed madly around Saruman telling him of the news they had gathered. A few hours earlier two crows came to Saruman telling him of how the attack on the fellowship had faired. The Uruk-hai had been thoroughly defeated but there had been some good news delivered from that. The two Crebain, unnoticed, overheard a conversation the fellowship had had.  
  
Apparently they had with them two potentially powerful people. * After a bit of . . . persuasion, they shall be on my side. And combined with the One Ring that I shall possess I shall be unbeatable! * thought Saruman.  
  
"My lord. You wanted to go and see the performance of how the making of the new Uruk-hais are?" asked one of the lower ranked orcs. Saruman nodded, not showing the excitement that was surging through him. He would have domination over Middle Earth. And he WILL become the unchallenged king of all of the 'free peoples' of Middle Earth. Sauron would be naught but a trifle. Saruman let a triumphant smile show through as he basked in his future glory.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
So was that a bit corny? I know it was shorter. But I think the Caradhras one should be longer. Evil Saruman! Grrrr! Okay on with the real things. Thank you everybody! You are all the ver very very very bestest friends an author could have. I have exactly one hundred and seventy reviews. Not counting the flame I just got. * Sigh * But you can't please everybody. 


	19. Braving the Caradhras

**Yugi in Middle Earth**

Ó Fire Pendant

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.

What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Reviews:

Dragonmaiden: Thank you! I'm glad you like it unlike some other people. Don't worry about Yami and Bakura, I have everything planned out for them! Kukukukuku. And about Malik and him coming. A lot of people have asked about that. I have something about it in my author's note at the bottom.

Sarah: I am sorry! Please don't kill me (or flame me)! I hope this chapter is long enough for your liking. I'm trying very very hard to make it longer okeyday? Happy that people like this ficcy.

Devious-Duo: The mysterious character will appear in the next chapter. Actually, most of the chapter is dedicated to him . . . them. So be looking for that soon!

rogue solus: Why thank you. I didn't know this idea was ingenious. If you want to know about Malik like sooooo many other people, see the author's note below and please don't kill me about it! It was just that it wouldn't work out any other way in my mind!

ShadowCatLeader: Whoa! I wish I had a dream like that. Yeah, now that you mention it Marik covered in blood is kawaii. And Malik is just naturally kawaii anyways (stupid computer doesn't say anyways is a word) * pounds on computer * there is goes! Wow, a lot of people are asking about Malik. I'll try to put him in as early as possible!

Sorry the update took so long. I am very busy this summer and the next update won't be in a week or so cause my parents are taking me to visit relatives. * sigh * The wonders of living with a very busy family. Well enough of my own problems, just read the fic!

19: Braving the Caradhras

Bakura winced as he slowly tottered after the fellowship. Ra, why did this have to happen to him? Why not lame the pharaoh instead? But no! Stupid prince-sama had to be the one who was supporting him instead. Ryou was a little ahead with the rest of the fellowship who were waiting for the two spirits to catch up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Ryou when they had caught up with the group.

"I'm fine." snapped Bakura irritably.

*

Boromir looked back at Bakura and Yami with distaste. He turned to Gandalf for the third time. "You see they are holding us back! What are we going to do when . . . if we are attacked? You must find a way to speed them up!" pleaded Boromir.

"I'm sorry Boromir. But I don't know any way in which we can help them along other than slow down our normal pace." said Gandalf, with a sigh as he looked up ahead at the slowly approaching mountains and the reddish peak of Caradhras.

*

"Bakura how about you go back into your soul room?" asked Ryou, "You can rest a bit and get better and mean while we can go on a little faster in our journey." Bakura raised his eyebrow curiously at Ryou and then nodded. He quickly faded away and the Millenium Ring that hung around Ryou's neck glinted.

{ Are you feeling better now? } asked Ryou.

There was a grunt from inside his yami's soul room and then Bakura replied {{ I'm fine. Just fine. }} Ryou smiled at him and started sped up closing the small gap between him, Yami, and Yugi from the rest of the fellowship.

"Now if I didn't know them better, I'd say they were avoiding us." whispered Yami narrowing his eyes in a look of disgust as the tall man with the shield slung over his back . . . Boromir, yes that was his name, edged away from them with doubt etched over his face.

"I guess it's not every day that they come across ancient spirits then." said Yugi cheerfully.

The hobbits weren't daunted by that fact for soon Merry and Pippin trotted over to them with silly smiles on their faces. "Don't tell old Gandalf there but we just snatched some of his pipe-weed," said Merry lifting up a long and flat looking pipe and putting some of the weed in the flat bowl.

He blew out a small smoke ring as he exhaled. Pippin just walked next to Yugi and watched in wonder at what his cousin could do.

Yami was slightly amused at these hobbit's antics. Next to Aragorn, Frodo was walking next to Sam looking very downcast. Sam on the other hand looked as if he was trying to comfort both his master and the pony beside him. Merry and Pippin seemed like the only two other than his own hikari and the tomb robber's that weren't very weighed down by the prospect of this journey.

*

"Where are we?" asked Frodo looking up at the tall wizard beside him.

"We are traveling now in the lands of Hollin. Soon we shall reach the slopes of Caradhras," said Gandalf.

"There is something amiss. I have traveled here many times and it was empty. No Man, Elf, or Dwarf dwelt here. But there was always plenty of birds and many different creatures. But now it seems barren and empty." said Aragorn.

"Elves have lived here. But they are gone now. They have left for the havens now," said Legolas softly.

* *

Two days later they reached Caradhras. Yugi and Ryou stared up at the great mountain. Bakura's ankle had gotten better so he was out of his soul room. "So the old man wants us to climb over his stupid mountain." muttered Bakura, "It would be much easier if we could just summon the kaa [1] of a monster and fly over it."

"Well it won't be that simple. These mortals only know of our Shadow Magic. Not of the monsters that can be summoned by it. If they did who knows what could result from that. It would be best to keep it a secret." advised Yami. Bakura growled and nodded, as he picked up various branches of wood off the ground, he hated it when the stupid pharaoh was right.

Boromir had advised the fellowship into making them gather as big of a piece of wood that each one of them could carry. "A word of advice. I was born under the shadows of the White Mountains and know some things of journeying in high places. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse, before we come out on the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave from our rest, there are a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a bundle of wood, as large as he can bear."

*

Yugi and Ryou had finished making their small load. Soon the others had as well. The Company set out with good speed. Yugi and Ryou walked close with the hobbits exchanging words of encouragement and help. The climb began growing steeper and more difficult.

The trail twisted and turned and almost disappeared at some times. Yugi huddled closer with the others as the wind blew bitterly. It was almost midnight now and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else nearly everyone knew for they were feeling it themselves. The cold and hard travel was wearing them slowly down. Yugi blinked as he felt a small soft brush across his face. He looked up and saw small white snowflakes tumbling through the air.

He put his hand around a carefully hidden golden necklace around his neck. It was the Millennium Tauk Yami had given to him before the fellowship had set out. So far it had done nothing but just hang around his neck and remind him of home and of the Ishtars. * _I wonder how Malik and his sister are doing?_ * thought Yugi.

*

Yami put his arm in front of his face to block some of the wind and snow that was being hurled into his face by the malevolent weather. The small snowfall had now become a small blizzard. He put the Puzzle under his tunic so that it wouldn't fall to pieces by the battering of the wind. The snow was now up to his ankles and steadily rising. He could barely see a few feet ahead of him. The travel was now harder than ever.

Suddenly they stopped. Was it just him or did he hear shrill shrieks through the wind and cackles of wild laughter. The others seemed to hear it too. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. Bakura was sharing his cloak with his hikari and shaking him every now and then to wake the teenage boy up. It would be death to fall asleep in this kind of weather. He had learned that when Yugi's class had went on a camping trip on Mt. Fuji and they were caught in a blizzard almost exactly like this.

"We shall have to stop for the night!" shouted Gandalf over the wind. "The only shelter is the cliff wall that we are under right now."

Quickly as they could the fellowship huddled closer to the cliff with their backs against its wall. Now Yami was trying to keep Yugi awake. The small boy had snuggled right next to Yami and underneath his cloak like Ryou was. His weariness and his comfort were not helping him stay awake. So now Yami had to pinch Yugi's cheeks to startle the boy awake. The pony Sam had taken along on the trip had made itself a windbreaker and stood patiently in front of most of the fellowship, mainly the hobbits.

Soon the snow was nearly up to the beast's hocks. Yami shivered as the cold finally started to sink into him. Being a spirit helped make him immune to such conditions but being that he shared the same body with Yugi he could feel what the boy was feeling, though at a milder condition.

*

Bakura cursed and violently shook Ryou awake again. Stupid weather. *_I wish I were back in Egypt dammit! * _thought Bakura as Ryou blinked slowly at him. It was about time when the fellowship finally decided to start a fire. The night passed very slowly, but at least they were warmer now.

* *

It first started out as small vibrating feeling. But soon the feeling of the mountainside rumbling loudly awoke the fellowship. Large boulders made of snow were crashing down the mountainside growing bigger with each roll. Bakura pulled Ryou closer to him and pressed himself farther against the cliff wall. When the last of the tremors stopped, it was dawn.

Bakura looked around with wide eyes. The snow was now about up to his chest! How were they going to get through this? He harrumphed loudly when the Elf prince suggested that Gandalf burn their way through. Hmm! The wizard might have been able to light a piece of wet wood. But burning snow. That would be something rather strenuous.

Why did he take the baka pharaoh's advice about _not_ summoning a monster's kaa so it would fly them over this stupid mountain. * _Take note to oneself, never follow the advice of a former enemy._ * thought Bakura sarcastically.

* *

A few hours later they had descend from the Ra-be-damned mountain and were trying to decide whether or not to go underneath it; through some sort of mines call Kazad-dumb. What sort of name was that? The fellowship was sitting in a circle of trees trying to shelter from the ruthless winds. They might be off the mountain and away from the snow. But the wind had not gone away at all!

The sound of howls being carried on the wind made Bakura's ears prick. The midgets heard it too. It seemed that they were at least good at something other than eating, sleeping, and making food. "Wargs!" shouted Aragorn jumping to his feet and looking around intently.

Two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin huddled closer to Yugi and Ryou. "I wish I had taken Lord Elrond's advise about staying in Rivendell. I am of no use here." moaned Pippin.

The fellowship quickly took shelter atop a small hilltop nearby. The howling of the wolves grew louder and closer to the small company. Bakura had his hands resting atop the hilts of his hidden long-knives in his sleeves. Yugi and Ryou were pushed into the middle of a protective circle made by the bigger folk of the fellowship along with the midgets and that pony of theirs.

There was a ring of stones around the hilltop as well. As if out of nowhere, a pair of great yellow eyes appeared outside a gap in the stony ring. A great wolf stood still for a moment and gave a blood-curdling howl. More wolves appeared. Gandalf shouted angrily at the wolves warning them to come no further. Suddenly one of them pounced towards the old man. An arrow flew from Bakura's left, from princey-boy Elf; and buried itself in the neck of the wolf. More started attacking and Gandalf ordered the hobbits to make a fire to frighten or scare them away.

Bakura unsheathed a couple of his knives and daggers and glared at as many wolves as he could as they slowly started approaching the fellowship. One by one the great blokes tried to maim one of the fellowship. Bakura managed to take a few slashes at the things and was splattered with their dark blood.

"_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i_ _ngaurhoth_!" shouted Gandalf, sounding a lot louder than a normal old man would. The surrounding trees burst aflame. The wolves were caught by surprise at this sudden new strategy and retreated quickly back into the darkness. Bakura looked at the glowing battlefield and then at the wizard in amusement. Maybe this old man was more than he looked to be.

"Hurry, we must reach the doors of Moria by sunset or there will be even more wargs on our trail." advised Gandalf making great strides now towards the direction of the path in which he was leading them.

* * * to be continued . . . in a short while * * *

See I wrote a different 'to be continued' for a change! So I'm really really sorry about the lack of an update. Things were a little . . . uninspiring for me as a writer. * sigh *. But now it's all over thanks to some really nice people and authors like Millennium Slinky (go read her Yu-Gi-Oh! fics! They're sooo awesome!).

Okay. Just to make it a little clear to you all. Malik, I'm very sorry to say won't be coming for a while. And I'm not sure whether or not to include his yami in this. 'Cause I was planning to have someone else come with him that wasn't really supposed to, but he is a big help. I'm having second thoughts about that and am considering including Y. Malik. And to tell you the truth. . . Don't kill me please! But Malik and co aren't coming until pt. 2. In the Two Towers part. Sorry please don't hate me! I'll try and make up for it!

And for those of you wondering what the heck? The fellowship is going to be HUGE! I've got that problem solved * has an evil look on her face * Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!! So please review! I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last REAL chapter. But thanks to you who did. And just to tell you all. I'm going to start responding to reviews! Whohoo!

The review button is right down there in the corner as you know! Chow! –Fire Pendant.

P.S : Mystery character is appearing in the next chapter!

Sabrion: She has been very pepped up about that. * shakes head * Sometimes I fear for her sane-ness.

Seth: Don't bother worrying about her. Baka.


	20. The Guardian

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Okay, just something I thought I'd bring up. For those of you that have only read the notice part of chapter 19. I've replaced it with a real chapter. So now the fic is back on track.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Twisted Fool: Hehehehe, your reviews are so funny. Thank you for the complement to my mind. My mind doesn't often get that! Hehehehehe!  
  
Molly Jean: Wow! I was thinking the same thing! Well here's some Ring pulling Yami around on a string. But he's growing a slight resistance. The Ring might have given up on him and has started to move on someone else. You-know-who. Yes, Yugi-chan is so lovable. He's sooo cute and adorable!  
  
Dragonmaiden: No, I'm sorry the mystery character isn't Malik. But I'm planning to put in him during the Two Towers segment or the end of the first. If I put him in now, think how big the fellowship'd be. I have plans for all of them Mwahahahahahaha! Yes, Malik is going to be a little bit still evil and sadistic.  
  
Star child: Thank you for the complement. Yeah, I know there isn't a lot of Yugioh/ LOTR fics out there. But I knew a few. I just forgot the titles. Need to check. Lol.  
  
Guardianofthecards: You couldn't wait for this chapter! I'm much obliged! Here it is!  
  
Sarah: I'm very very sorry! I don't think I meant to blame you that you flamed me. There was a certain other that I didn't reply to. * sigh * Well to me I think it is one person. Well onto happier subjects! Wait, you only read the notice? I reposted another chapter to replace that! Please don't be mad at me. I was in a bit of paranoia. Got six flamers. Five of them were in a row or so. Dang it. This was supposed to be the happy part! Okay, back on track. Smeagol makes a small appearance in this chappie. And sorry Sarah!  
  
marina: awww, * sniffs * You didn't need to tell Seth to shut-up. I know he is a jerk sometimes, but other than that he's sweet. Yes I'm back! (back again! Shady's back! Tell a friend!) sorry couldn't resist! Well I'm only back for a short while.  
  
gimeGohan: Yes, Vegeta does always seem to be having a tree up his ass. Branches and all! Shin is so cool. I checked out your ficcy. Like it! Poor Shin.  
  
Guess: Very obliged. Short review, but with a lot of meaning.  
  
Now on with the ficcy. I have a very important note at the bottom of the fic! Read or else you'll be mad at me!  
  
Chapter 20: The Guardian  
  
\\ Shut up you idiot! \\  
  
- Shhh, Senui, Shadi trying to meditate. -  
  
^ Look you two. I'm trying to concentrate, will you keep your arguing down? ^ asked a tired and irritated voice. Shadi stood up from his sitting position and picked up the Millennium Ankh and Scales.  
  
- Sorry, -  
  
^ Senui? ^ asked Shadi.  
  
\\ Forget about the apology maggot face. I'm not as soft as Ankhkare. \\  
  
Shadi leaned on the stone wall of the small room. He tried to read the hieroglyphs on the wall but failed to take his mind off the two spirits in the Items. * Would it be just bliss if I could be away from this old place for just a while? It might even stop Senui and Ankhkare from arguing with each other for a while. * thought Shadi closing his eyes. Japan might be nice. No, every time he went there something wrong happened. He needed a break from it all. Well other than Japan he hadn't ever been anywhere else other than Egypt.  
  
He exited the small room and went to the main chambers. Shadi cast a glance at the now empty stone sarcophagus in the middle of the room that had once held seven of the seven Millennium Items. The Puzzle had later been moved to the pharaoh's tomb and then the Tauk and Rod taken by the Ishtars.  
  
Shadi tucked the Scales into his belt and put the Ankh around his neck. Looking around he picked up a small pouch of extra gold he had and fastened it on his belt as well. If he was going to be traveling, might as well bring some money. Humans these days still had the tendency to lust for gold as they once had in Ancient Egypt. Slowly he started to climb the stairs upward to the outside world, so different from his own. He was so wound up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that a step had crumbled over the years.  
  
Stumbling, Shadi fell forward and banged his head on the steps. Thank Ra for his turban or he might have gotten a concussion. But it wasn't enough to stop him from blacking out.  
  
* *  
  
"Shadi? Shadi are you alright?" asked a muffled worried voice.  
  
"Leave him be. He's alright." snapped another.  
  
The voices became clearer and Shadi blinked his eyes trying to make out what had happened through his hazed vision. Slowly his vision became less clouded and he saw Ankhkare bending over him with a worried look on his face. Senui was standing a few feet away looking very disgusted by something.  
  
"Oh Shadi you're awake!" cried Ankhkare standing up, he dusted off his own green healer's clothes and helped Shadi on to his feet.  
  
Senui made no notice of his vessel's consciousness and kept on standing with his back to the man and spirit. Shadi looked around at his surroundings. They were in some very dark stone cavern. Light filtered down from a small room not far away. There was a very dark feeling about this place other than it had no light at all; a strange evil presence.  
  
"You noticed it too?" asked Ankhkare watching Shadi with is green eyes. Shadi nodded silently. Senui snorted in rude laughter but continued to ignore the others.  
  
Shadi straightened his white turban and unconsciously dusted off his own beige robes. There were a few moments of silence before there was a swish of Senui's black robes as he turned around and started pacing.  
  
* *  
  
The fellowship all crowded into the mines breathing heavily and all a bit wet. "Did you see that thing? It was huge and tried to eat Frodo!" panted Merry leaning on Pippin to catch his breath. Pippin just nodded tiredly.  
  
Yugi was just staring agape down the stone hall in the direction of the now caved in entrance. Moments ago at the entrance, while Gandalf had been trying to open the doors, there was a disturbance in the waters in the middle of the cave.  
  
Right when the doors opened twelve long tentacles shot out of the water and one grabbed Frodo. Aragorn and some others waded into the water to go rescue the unfortunate hobbit while Gandalf herded everyone else into the mines. When Frodo and his rescuers just dashed through the doors. The great stone blocks were ripped down. So there was no way out.  
  
Yami was now holding onto Yugi protectively. Ryou on the other hand was alone for the while. Bakura had apparently fallen asleep in his soul room while his ankle was healing. So his hikari just stuck close to Yugi and Yami.  
  
So they began their long hike through the mines.  
  
*  
  
* It looks like something out of a horror movie! * thought Ryou glancing at the skeletal bodies covered with cobwebs on the ground. Arrows or swords stuck out of some of them at odd angles showing what caused their death. * I wish Bakura was out here right now. * shuddered Ryou planting his spear firmly into the ground.  
  
A day had passed since their start at the entrance of Moria. The fellowship had now stopped due to the confusion of three doors leading away further into the mines. Gandalf was sitting on a protruding rock in front of the doors murmuring and musing to himself. Ryou looked into a gaping abyss not far away and thought he saw something crawling along the rocks. But then it disappeared after he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view. * Naught but a figment of my imagination. * yawned Ryou.  
  
*  
  
Yami watched dejectedly as Gandalf muttered to himself. It was getting rather dismal in these . . . mines, more like a tomb as Boromir had put it first. He glanced at Yugi who was sitting with the hobbits.  
  
~ Pharaoh, ~ called out a ghostly voice in his head again.  
  
Yami stiffened, repressing a shudder than ran down his spine. * Get out. I do not want anything to do with you! * growled Yami pulling his cloak closer to his body.  
  
The Ring's voice stopped echoing in his head and it disappeared. Yami sighed and pulled his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh! It's this way!" said Gandalf startling the silence.  
  
"He's remembered!" said Merry joyously.  
  
"No, but the air does not smell so foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc, follow your nose." advised Gandalf as he started to descend the flight of stairs.  
  
Yami stood up and shook his head. He had doubts about following the directions of an old man's sense of smell. But Gandalf has saved them before. Maybe he could be right.  
  
A surprised awaited them at the bottom of the stairway. A few yards away were the most surprising sight imaginable. There were three other people. One was clothed in different shades of green, all inclusive of the round green hat atop his yellow-green hair. Next to him was a man wearing white turban and beige robes. Yami especially noticed the Millennium Ankh around his neck and the Millennium Scales tucked under his belt.  
  
Pacing a little ways away from the man was another person, robed in black and wearing a red turban and cape. If it weren't for the clothes he would have looked exactly the same as . . . * What is Shadi doing here? * thought Yami as it finally registered in his brain, and the spirits of the Ankh and Scales? How did they all get here?  
  
The trio noticed the fellowship at once and stared at them, the rest stared back in equal surprise (not that Shadi looked very surprised. He is a very expressionless person when he wants to be). "What are you doing here Senui?" asked Bakura, he appeared beside Ryou leaning on the boy slightly.  
  
The man in the black robes shifted his attention to Bakura, he clenched the duplicate of the Millennium Scales tightly in his hand. It would be a wonder if it didn't get compressed under the pressure. "I was about to ask you the same question Zoku-ou no baka. [1]" snapped back Senui's, "And I see the pharaoh is here as well. What a surprise."  
  
A faint whisper floated across the room. "You mustn't be so rude Senui."  
  
"Shut-up softy." barked Senui with a snarl.  
  
Shadi strode up with his usual expressionless face, his cloudy, pupil-less, blue eyes unreadable. Yami felt a twinge of dislike at the Guardian of the Millennium Items, it was mostly his fault that many people were hurt during the Battle City tournament. Shadi's fault for telling Malik this it was the 'Pharaoh's will' that Malik's father was killed. Hmph, Shadi and his tendency of being so concerned of everything; but he was all right other than that.  
  
*  
  
It was no surprise that Shadi felt the same bit of dislike that Yami felt for him. The pharaoh was always trying to save the world. Felt that it was his destiny. But at least such things have changed a bit after Battle City. Shadi surveyed the group of varied beings in silence. "Good day pharaoh and tomb robber." said Shadi glancing one by one at each being in the fellowship. His thick eastern accent still hazed his speech.  
  
"It is a pleasant surprise to meet you again Shadi, Ankhkare, Senui." murmured Yami. Bakura grunted and shrugged, still glaring at Senui who scowled back darkly. Ankhkare smiled cheerfully, his mouth quirked nervously though and he winced. * He must be sensing the dark powers much more than any of us. * thought Shadi.  
  
Yugi, the chosen one peered around the pharaoh and waved merrily at Ankhkare, the tomb robber's vessel looked up and smiled shyly. Ankhkare grinned and waved back. He had a soft spot for children that never seemed to grow smaller.  
  
The staring and gaping at each other would of gone on for a while if it hadn't been for a short stout, bearded man gave a yelp of surprise and dashed off into the room that the sunlight filtered through. Shadi followed showing no surprise but a twitch of an eyebrow. * This is a very strange surprise. Such things do not happen often. I do notice something peculiar. None of Yugi's little friends are here. Usually they follow him around everywhere. No, it is just him and the tomb robber's vessel. Both of them bearers of two Millennium Items. As well as myself. The only one I don't see here is the bearer of the Rod. Yet that might be a good thing. I don't think he's forgiven me for the incident when his father was killed. If only Senui hadn't provoked him further through me. * thought Shadi.  
  
Ankhkare and Senui joined the other spirits. Shadi found himself strangely is isolated from the others. No one seemed to register that he was even there; but for Ryou and Yugi who often looked back at him and gave him a few smiles.  
  
He didn't blame them for not wanting to be around him. Such things he expected to happen to him all the time when he followed destiny's orders.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . in a while * * *  
  
[1] Zoku-ou no baka - Stupid/idot (whichever you think) Thief King.  
  
Well this is a chapter dedicated to the mystery character. Again, Malik and companion and yami (maybe) will be coming in beginning of TTT or end of Fellowship of the Ring. Sorry. Think how big the fellowship'd be! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a week or so. Have a chamber music camp (doesn't know what to say cause hasn't gone there yet). And after that I have to go on a three-week trip to Asia. So updating will be sparse. Sorry. I hope I can write the ficcys there.  
  
So what do you think about my characterization of Shadi, Ankhkare, and Senui? If you don't know who they are. Then read Indigo Tantarian's Three in One Combo. Ankhkare and Senui are her muses. I borrowed them (with permission of course). I hope they weren't OOC.  
  
Well see you all. My summer is very busy this year. I hate it when that happens. Maybe I'll pick up on some Yugioh on the trip!  
  
Seth: She wishes, but it'll all be in a language she can barely understand.  
  
Sabrion: I have full confidence in her.  
  
Well bye! Will continue this Asap! -Fire Pendant 


	21. Fallen

Yugi in Middle Earth (Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reviews (for chpt. 19):  
  
Chaos-X: Umm, I didn't quite get that review sorry!  
  
DeviousDuo: Yeah I guess I did skip around a lot. And I was kinda in a hurry. I'll try not to do that anymore. Thanks for telling me. And this is one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten. And as for making the fellowship smaller, I can't say a word.  
  
Reviews for Chapter 20:  
  
Sarah: Hehehe, I have a problem with kinda going overboard with apologies but I felt a lot better after that. Its okay.  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: I'm glad you thought this fic was great! Here is the next chapter!  
  
gimeGohan: Sorry I didn't review, didn't have time. My brother kicked me off the internet. Yeah, not a lot of people do know a lot about Shadi. Well, not unless you read a lot of Shadi fics and Indigo Tantarian's fics. Hmmm, Frodo with the Millennium Eye. Freaky! OHHHH Coffee! Caffeine rush! Heheheh sorry.  
  
Oort: I'm sorry you don't like this fic. But can you please tell me why? Next time when I make another fic I will keep that in mind.  
  
PIEPIEPIE: Hello PIEPIEPIE. I like that name. I think I know that from somewhere. Hehehehheh. Mar * cough* quis *cough * Sorry can't give you fiber Jar just yet! Take care of my Yugioh manga book!  
  
Marina: yes I'm back once again for about ten days. Hehehe. I'm leaving again. I tried calling you at camp though! And Seth still thought me leaving was very funny.  
  
Guess: Oh it's okay! Yeah, I forgot about that no give reviews two times for same chapter thing once before and forgot to say something in my review. Hehe. I felt so stupid. But it's fine! Reviews are awesome no matter how short. They give you a nice feeling! I guess you know that too. You can't wait for the next chappie either. So here it is!  
  
Indigo Tantarian: Oh my gosh! I am relieved. I was afraid I'd get them all wrong. I hope I did a good job on this chapter too. The not liking the pharaoh thing was from you! Thank you!  
  
So here it is the next chapter! Thank you for bearing with me!  
  
Chapter 21: Fallen Comrades  
  
Yugi looked around the dusty room. It was about the same as the whole mine, bodies laying around rotting away or skeletons stuck in the way they had fallen. But what cheered him up the most if anything could in this dismal place at all was the small beam of sunlight that came down out of a hole in the wall, angled just right so that it was hitting a rather box- like thing in the middle of the room.  
  
Gimli who had stood beside him was now kneeling in front of the thing, with his hood drawn over his face. Gandalf approached the stone box and wiped away the years layers of dust that covered its face. Yugi could now see some sort of ruins carved deeply into the stone slab covering the box.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." said Gandalf heavily.  
  
Frodo trotted up to Gandalf and looked down at the writing with a downcast face. "He is dead then, I feared it so." whispered Frodo. Yugi stared at the stone box. That was a coffin?  
  
"What is that you have?" asked Gandalf looking up suddenly. Ankhkare had wandered away from the fellowship and had picked up something in his hands and was squinting at it in the sparse lighting.  
  
"It's a book. I found it near the broken chests." said Ankhkare gently dusting its covers off. It was slashed and was partly burned. Some of the pages fell out as Ankhkare opened its bindings.  
  
*  
  
\\ That is disgusting Ankhkare. \\ sniffed Senui, Ankhkare's lips quirked at the judge's comment. He could tell that Senui was itching to try and read the old book. He really had a thing for trying to get information before others. But the old man the other people around Yugi's size called Gandalf beat him to it.  
  
"I'll take that now young man." said Gandalf lifting the tattered book from Ankhkare's arms and put it down on the stone coffin after handing his hat and staff to one of the small people. In the sunlight they could see that it was also covered in old black blood. Ankhkare shrugged as Senui eyed him with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
\\ I'm not touching you again until you get that nasty blood off of you later. \\ said Senui. Ankhkare looked over at Yugi and Ryou, ignoring Senui's remark. The two children were watching Gandalf pouring over the book.  
  
Finally words came out of the man's mouth.  
  
*  
  
Ryou listened in silence as Gandalf read some passages out of the old book. It was some sort of account of . . . the retaking of Moria as Gandalf had put it. Things were going very bad for the dwarves so far. But what made Ryou's insides twist was the next few sentences:  
  
We cannot get out. The end comes, drums, drums in the deep . . . They are coming.  
  
Merry mouthed the last words in shock and Yugi was chewing his lip nervously.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Everyone nearly jumped a foot. Slowly all eyes turned to a guilty looking Pippin who was standing in front of a now headless skeleton that was sitting precariously on the edge of a well. As if to confirm his action. The rest of the skeleton fell backwards crashing into the walls as it went, carrying a bucket or something chained to its leg.  
  
The noises resounded loudly until it had fell so far that they couldn't hear it anymore. There was a look of fury on Gandalf's face for just a moment but it died down to just great annoyance. "Fool of a Took!" shouted Gandalf snatching his staff and hat back from the hobbit, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Gandalf was about to start leading the fellowship out of the small room, when a great boom filled the air. Pippin squeaked and jumped closer to the rest of the hobbits. Merry patted him on the back as Sam looked at the youngest hobbit in exasperation.  
  
"Drums in the deep." whispered Frodo.  
  
Shrill cries started emitting from all around and they could hear the stomping and clicking of metal on the stone floor.  
  
"Yrch." spat Legolas quickly stringing his bow and notching an arrow on the string. Frodo pulled his sword and it glowed a bright blue that penetrated the darkness.  
  
Bakura stepped in front of Ryou protectively, his knives bared and gleaming coldly in the light. The loud booms sounded louder and louder. "Wedge and bar the doors! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" commanded Aragorn.  
  
"No! We can't risk the chance of getting shut in. Leave the east door ajar! We will leave that way if we get the chance." demanded Gandalf. Boromir looked out one of the double doors only to draw back quickly. Two arrows lodged themselves where he once was.  
  
"They have a cave troll." panted Boromir recovering from the near-death surprise. He and Aragorn began slamming and wedging down broken axe shafts and rods barring the door as Legolas threw some more materials to them.  
  
Ryou felt himself, Yugi, and the hobbits getting pushed back behind the rest of the fellowship. "Stay with Gandalf!" ordered Aragorn.  
  
{{ For once I agree with that man. }} said Bakura, {{ So stay with the old man! }}  
  
{ Yes Bakura.} sighed Ryou.  
  
*  
  
Shadi watched everything in confusion though he tried not to show it. What was going on? Nothing seemed to be making sense except for the fact that they were being attacked by something. Everyone seemed to be ready to defend themselves. Even Ankhkare was shakily raising his hands in front of him. Small bolts of Shadow Magic were laced through his fingers.  
  
A big banging on the door. The door creaked under the weight of the outside pounding. Shadi put his hands together and bowed his head. He might as well be ready too. Axe blades and swords began chopping at the wooden door so that splinters started flying off in big chips. The Egyptian man backed up a bit bringing up his hands so that the flying things wouldn't hit his face.  
  
Holes began appearing. The man with long blonde hair and pointed ears shot an arrow through the hole. There was a loud squeal as if a pig was being killed brutally. Wait . . . pointed ears? Shadi had heard things about fantasy tales in Japan and from a couple white tourists in Egypt. An elf? And didn't that old man say something about dwarves earlier? Things began to slowly click together, speeding up so that Shadi quickly figured out more than he had thought possible. But pieces were still missing.  
  
The door blew apart and grotesque twisted things began pouring inside the small room. Shadi could see that pharaoh and tomb robber slashing away trying to protect their vessels. The old man was stabbing and slashing as well with a long sword that was glowing. Everywhere there was fighting.  
  
*  
  
"Idiot! Hit them! Stop apologizing and just kill them!" shouted Senui shooting small concentrated beams of Shadow Magic from his fingers at the humanoid things. Ankhkare was being very hesitant about fighting and at first was apologizing to Senui about every mistake he made. But at least he was starting to kill things now, but not without himself yelling at the stupid healer every ten seconds. Large black spark-like things were erupting from Ankhkare's hands, burning up parts of the things. The two were back-to-back trying to cover for each other. So far it was working.  
  
"I'm sor- I mean." Ankhkare stopped in mid-sentence, a huge bulky figure entered the room wielding a great mace. It looked like some sort of monster, "Oh no! Master Shadi!"  
  
It seemed that Shadi was right now the closest to the great hulk of muscle. And he was already busy enough with fending off the other ugly things. They were just swarming all over to him. It seemed to be that he looked like the least dangerous.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" growled Senui glaring at Shadi. The man was just standing there with his head bowed and he looked as if he was praying to the gods again. Though there was a barrier of some sort dividing them. This was no time to do that! Suddenly Shadi looked up and raised a hand and pointed at the great mass of things. The barrier disappeared and they all lunged at him. A white lightning-bolt flashed through the air blinding nearly everyone. When the dust cleared, there was the smell of burnt flesh and some of the orcs that were still alive were groaning and writhing on the ground. But the fighting never stopped.  
  
"By Thoth!" gaped Senui. He looked around for the huge thing that had come in earlier. It was on the other side of the room sniffing and snorting while pacing around a pillar. The yrch, that's what the blondie said so whatever. More of the yrch were coming at them. The very dirty, rugged looking man with the big sword was chopping down everything in the way.  
  
"Aragorn!" shouted something that was in the corner where the . . .  
  
"The cave troll's got Master Frodo!" yelled one of the small people.  
  
* A cave troll? * thought Senui.  
  
Then everything went so fast after that. There was a yell and all of the people froze. It was a good thing that all of the . . . yrch, were gone. Or else they'd all have been killed for just standing there.  
  
The cave troll was being brutally stabbed by two of the other small people. They had the nerve to jump right onto its back and started chipping their little swords into it. Senui sent a beam of Shadow Magic at the troll, it roared and grasped its side. Dark blood was dripping through its hand. It charged towards Senui. Ankhkare grabbed Senui's arm and pulled him away.  
  
The blondie took the place where they once were and aimed his arrow at the troll. The last midget (the other one had been tossed off) stabbed and the troll roared rearing up. At that moment the blond pretty boy shot the arrow at his throat. The troll stumbled and moaned. And fell with a giant thud. The floor shook slightly.  
  
Everyone crept towards it. Yugi, the pharaoh's little vessel tugged one of the midgets up to his feet. Oh who could tell the difference, they all had curly brown hair.  
  
"Aragorn! What about Master Frodo?" asked another midget. There were too many of them!  
  
*  
  
Yami walked slowly to where Aragorn was watching Frodo. The hobbit hadn't moved at all. "Hurry, we have to run! The other orcs will be here soon!" said Aragorn lifting Frodo into his arms, "Boromir can lead the way. Legolas and I will stay in the back." But they couldn't go just yet. There was another problem. Frodo wasn't the only one that was hurt. Shadi was leaning against the wall. His normally dark tanned skin was paled and clammy.  
  
"Thoth, the idiot used all his energy. I'll take over here." muttered Senui. There was a brief flash of light and Senui disappeared. Shadi jerkily got up and then there was another flash of light and Shadi disappeared only to be replaced by Senui again. "He's in his soul room now. So let's go already!" Shock was apparent throughout the fellowship at this strange action but they went.  
  
They ran down a flight of staircases. Ahead was a light. Boromir had a lit torch in his hands and was running at a very high speed. At the sight of light, he sped up and stopped abruptly at the end, it was a staircase that had been cut short or something. His arms swung and he dropped his torch. Down it fell. Yami felt someone rush by him and there was Legolas. The elf grabbed Boromir under the arms and pulled him back. The two fell onto the stairs in a tired heap.  
  
"We must be more careful." said Aragorn as he caught up, "We must wait for Gandalf. He stayed to ward off the rest of the enemy."  
  
As they waited Yami looked down into the fiery chasms of the mines. There was fire everywhere. The orcs must of set the place on fire to stop them. Fortunately they must not have known that stone doesn't burn.  
  
He caught a glint of gold as the fire reflected off the smooth surface of the Ring around unconscious Frodo's neck. All he had to do was to snatch it away. The other's weren't even paying attention! Yami flinched and grabbed the wall harder. He must resist this temptation. What was happening to him?  
  
Frodo suddenly convulsed and opened his eyes and momentarily they met with Yami's crimson ones, he looked away uneasily and said with great effort, "I'm alright! I can walk put me down!" Aragorn nearly dropped him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" gasped Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf suddenly rushed down the hall. "No he isn't yet! Hurry! To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" he shouted leading the way once more.  
  
As they all ran down the halls. Orcs started chasing after them. Jumping up from great big fissures in the stone floor. Through doors and crawling like cockroaches down the ceiling and pillars.  
  
Soon they were surrounded. The hobbits and Yugi and Ryou were pushed into the middle of a protective circle once again. But the orcs were hesitating. A red glow was slowly coming down the hall. There was a sound like rough stones grating over each other and the ground shook. The orcs made shrill panicking sounds and scattered away.  
  
The fellowship froze staring at horror wondering what new evil was brought upon them. Boromir voiced all of their thoughts, "What new devilry is this?"  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes in weariness or something else. "It is a Balrog, a demon and one of Morgoth's creations." He leaned heavily on his staff.  
  
Yami stared his eyes wide in shock. His brain was telling him to run, but his muscles weren't responding, it was rather like a deer in headlights kind of experience. Only when Gandalf had started urging them to run was when they could move. They descended more flights of stairs and tried to reach the bridge in time.  
  
*  
  
Ankhkare froze when they reached a gap in the staircase. Legolas jumped across and then Gandalf, Senui went after that. Ankhkare readied himself to jump when suddenly Boromir leapt across with two of the hobbits in his arms. The stone under his feet broke and Ankhkare struggled to reach and grab something to take hold of. A hand came down and gasped his arm. Senui was slowly pulling him up.  
  
"Thank you." murmured Ankhkare.  
  
"Shut-up baka. I only did it because Shadi and the pharaoh would probably get mad at me, not to mention the tomb robber as well." muttered Senui. Bakura had taken over his hikari's body like Senui had done and jumped across for him as did Yami. They were taking no chances with losing their light's life. Aragorn tossed one of the hobbits to the other side and the dwarf made the decision to jump. He would have fallen if it weren't for Legolas grabbing his beard.  
  
Now all that was left was Aragorn and Frodo. A great stone crashed down onto the staircase behind the two. The thing began tilting and groaning. Slowly it moved forward until Aragorn and Frodo could just jump off. Then they began fleeing once again.  
  
Each of them passed over the bridge single filed. It took most of Ankhkare's courage and self-control not to look down. When nearly all of them had reached the other side. The fires rushed up and a huge, gigantic human-like shape rose out of the fires. It spread its great black wings and crossed the firewall. It looked as if it were made out of molten lava that had crusted on the top. In one hand it carried a fiery red sword, and in another it had a many-lashed whip that glowed. It in every way looked like some sort of demon.  
  
Gandalf was still on the far side of the bridge. He was shouting something to the Balrog. It in turn brought down its great sword, but was turned away. The old man brought up his staff and slammed it down onto the bridge. The Balrog took a step towards Gandalf and the bridge cracked. But something went wrong as the bridge split the sides cracked. And Gandalf fell down with the Balrog. But he wasn't the only one. Still crossing the bridge, was Senui. The judge was nearly to the other side when he fell so he was close to the sides of the chasm. Ankhkare watched, he didn't know that he had ran all the way to the side of the chasm. He looked down to see where the other spirit was.  
  
*  
  
Senui was hanging just barely on a very small stone outcrop jutting out of the chasm's side. Ankhkare leaned over to give Senui his hand. Senui grunted and reached up with his free hand and tried to grab onto Ankhkare. Their fingertips brushed each other's. Ankhkare leaned down further, but just at the moment the small outcrop snapped under Senui's weight. He scrambled for Ankhkare's hand and just managed to grasp his fingers. But his hands were too slippery to hang onto anything for any longer, and he fell.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe in a while * * *  
  
So what do you think? Updates will be slower just to remind you all. I'm going to Asia for three weeks and I'm trying to get my dad to put Microsoft Word or something onto his laptop so I can type me fics on there. Hehehe. Poor Ankhkare, Poor Shadi and Senui. Don't kill me okay! I didn't want to do that! But someone had to have something horrible happen to them! Don't worry things will turn out okay I hope, unless Seth has something else planned out in his head. –Fire Pendant 


	22. Travel to Lorien

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reviews:  
  
gimeGohan: Yeah Shadi's job IS to guard the Mill. Items. But since he already handed like all of them to the chosen people. Hehehe, he doesn't really have much of a job now doesn't he. But he still just watches the chosen people just in case. As for how Malik got the Mill. Rod, he just picked it up. Well actually his yami did. So I have no idea. If it wasn't for him then he would have burned up or gone mad as Shadi had put it to Pegasus. But if it DID belong to Kaiba, * shudders* Kaiba with the Mill. Rod that has the power to enslave minds. I'd hate to see what he'd do with that if he was in a bad mood.  
  
Celestrial Dragon: I did notice that weird problemo. I hope it doesn't happen again. Fanfic was just giving me some problems earlier. Feh! But oh whatever I still love this site!  
  
Guess: Yay! Me happy for a break too! So are my muses . . . I think. Hehehehhe, (I say that too much right?). Don't worry about Shadi-boy and Senui. You'll see what happens to them in this chappie! As for my trip. I'm going to Bei Jing, Zhao Xian, and a couple other places that I don't know about. My parents are planning this trip after all. But it's gonna be in northern China for all I know. ^-^  
  
Indigo Tantarian: YES! You DO write more soon! YAY! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Don't worry about Shadi or Senui. You'll see what happens in this chappie. Ku ku ku ku ku.  
  
MollyJean: Thanks for the advice. I used some of it in this chappie. And for Ankhkare and Senui not really fearing the pharaoh. Well Ankhkare was Yami's friend in Ancient Egypt so he's not really afraid there so they're buds (at least by me. Hehehehe! You HAVE to have good relations with the healer of the royal court). Senui doesn't really like Yami because pharaoh boy sealed Senui into the Scales (Senui is related to Shadah according to Indigo Tantarian's: Millennial Inheritance) so there's some anger there in their knowing each other. Plus Shadi doesn't really like Yami either (see Millennial Inheritance, explanation will be too long).  
  
TsukiTenshiP: Glad you like this fic! * looks back at review * WOW you read it THREE times! Dang. I am honored. As for the killing off characters . . . * grins evilly then laughs (back to normal) * [ I am normal?!] I can't say anything, mum's the word. But you'll see soon. This won't be rated PG-13 for nothing I think. But that's a bit later.  
  
Well enough with my ranting. If my reply to your review isn't up, I haven't gotten your review yet. I will then reply to you all next chappie! Here's the next chapter! (and the next chapter after this will be up in who knows when?)  
  
Chapter 22: Traveling to Lorien  
  
"Senui! Shadi!" shouted Ankhkare as the black robed man disappeared into the darkness.  
  
He felt himself being dragged away as he struggled to get back to the side of the chasm. Yami and Bakura (who had separated from their hikaris) pulled him away and up the stairs. He looked back into the mines and closed his eyes as they discovered real daylight again.  
  
*  
  
Senui desperately scanned through his mind at a way to stop his falling. The air that rushed passed him whipping his robes and threatened to dislodge his turban didn't help with this thinking either as he fell backwards into the soupy blackness. * Oh Anubis! If I ever get out of this alive I swear on my life and Ra's power that I won't ever think of using my Shadow Powers for greedy reasons again. And I swear that I will contribute to the temples of the other gods again! And . . .* Senui's life concerned thoughts were roughly interrupted as he felt himself drop onto something rather painfully.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut and muttered under his breath "I'm dead now, I know I'm dead." But when no flashing light or consuming darkness covered him he opened one eye slowly. Senui saw the opening of the chasm hundreds of feet above him and could have sworn he saw the edge of a green robe when it just disappeared.  
  
"I'm alive!" he gasped sitting up. But a spasm of pain passed through is lower back. Senui moaned and rolled off whatever he had landed on and lay on his stomach while the burning fire in his back died down to a roaring ache. The cold rock ledge that scraped roughly beneath his face started making him wonder WHY he didn't die or at least break his neck landing on it. A dirty and mutilated and disfigured hand lying in front of his vision answered his question unnecessarily. That hand connected to the body of one of those yrch thingies.  
  
Senui gritted his teeth and stared at the still body as he quickly scooted himself back away from it. 'It' wasn't like any of the other yrch he had seen chasing after them. There was none of that black armor on 'it'. Which was a very good thing, or else he would be sorer than he was now. Stupid thing, probably watching the other yrch fighting them while 'it' was hiding unwilling to be hurt or die.  
  
Painstakingly Senui clutched the wall and hauled himself to his feet trying to ignore the ache in his lower back grow into sharp needles of pain. What he would give to have Ankhkare's healing skills with him right now. Where was that stupid healer when you needed him? And that wasn't the last time he thought that [1].  
  
The man stumbled through a rough doorway hewn into the rock wall near the ledge and blinked his shadowy light blue eyes that were much like his vessel's. Tunnels lead away like a labyrinth. Senui sucked in a deep breath and glared at each opening way of the tunnels before grasping his luck. He wanted a way out of here.  
  
* *  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas close to him. The ranger was calm but the Elf could tell that his friend was deeply worried. "What are we to do now mellon-nin [2]? Gandalf has fallen into the chasm and so have two of the three strangers. The one left is very much distressed and we have no clue who those people were!" hissed Aragorn.  
  
"I don't know Aragorn," whispered back the elf, "But we'll have to go on. You are our leader now. There is one thing I advise you about though." Legolas went on after seeing Aragorn's attentive look, "We should go to Lorien. That is the safest place that we will be able to reach in time. I'm sure your relatives [3] shall welcome you as well as the rest of us."  
  
"You are right Legolas." sighed Aragorn.  
  
"Aren't I always, human." replied Legolas heavily attempting to bring Aragorn into a lighter mood though he himself was very troubled. The thought that Mithrandir [4] was actually gone weighed his heart down deeply. The Istari had helped him many times for many years and had become much like family to the elves.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn looked over the other members of the company. The hobbits sat together weeping. Boromir had just finished convincing Gimli that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to rush back into Moria to deal out revenge to the orcs and was sitting beside the dwarf looking bruised and battered. The two spirits and their . . . vessels; Aragorn still wasn't used to the prospect of the spirits abiding in another's body. He looked back over to his elven friend and saw Legolas with a far away look in his eyes. A dark bruise had started to form on the fair creature's forehead.  
  
Nobody had gotten out of the battle without some sort of hurt. Aragorn looked down at his fingers that were bruised and bloodied. He wiped them hurriedly on his already dirty tunic so that no one would notice. He wasn't the one that needed to be mothered over now.  
  
"Get them up Legolas." ordered Aragorn fighting the waver in his voice as he tore his gaze away from the mouth of the eastern door of Moria. The Silvan Elf glanced at Aragorn and nodded as he started to comply to Aragorn's wishes.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" shouted an irritated voice. Aragorn saw Boromir look at him in disgust.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must leave." replied Aragorn sharper than he intended to. The Gondorian man surrendered the argument and looked away with an air of indigence. Aragorn walked up to the hobbits and pulled Sam to his feet and murmured a few reassuring words. He looked around for Frodo and saw that the hobbit had already gotten up.  
  
"Frodo?" asked Aragorn concerned about the hobbit. Frodo looked back with tears rolling down his cheeks. He never replied but just walked back to the rest of the hobbits.  
  
"Don't worry hikari. I have a feeling that we will see them again." murmured a voice. Aragorn turned to see the wild white-haired spirit comforting his look-alike vessel. It was a rather amazing sight to see for he had never seen this normally rough being acting soft and kind. Silver- grey eyes caught dark brown ones. The spirit snarled soundlessly at him as if daring him to continue his gaping. Aragorn looked away, he had a feeling that he had missed someone as he looked around.  
  
There, standing near the mouth of the mines, clothed in green was the elf- like man. Aragorn quietly approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. The slender man flinched slightly at the unexpected contact and turned around. "I have to get back to Senui and Master Shadi." murmured the man, his green eyes a little red around the edges with crying.  
  
"It's too late. We can't help them now. All we can do is to hope that all will turn out well." said Aragorn though without much hope inside of him. No one could survive a long fall like that. But then again he had done so a couple times and here he was standing and alive. So Valar knew.  
  
The man's lips tightened that they formed a line. "They will come back!" he cried, "I know they will." He whispered.  
  
Aragorn looked at him pitifully and led him away from the doors to where the fellowship was waiting.  
  
* *  
  
Senui's breathing became ragged and pained. He had finally chosen a way to go; it wasn't like he had any choice. The sound of heavy feet forced him to panic and run/limp down the nearest tunnel. It seemed to be a good way. The walls were moist and dripping with water. That meant that they must be near a river of some sort. Senui hurried his pace a bit, biting his lip as he fought down the urge to cry out as he worked beyond the boundaries his body was ready for now in this condition.  
  
The sounds of rushing water greeted his ears as he rushed to the end of the tunnel. Faint rays of sunlight trickled through some cracks at the roof of the tunnel above the small river and an even brighter light shown somewhere far from where he stood. But the only way to get there was to go with the river. Senui groaned (A/N. If he were an anime person still he would sweatdrop, or an anime fall. But I wouldn't do to his condition right now. Hehehe.) and was about to give up, there was no way he would be able do swim OR float around in this fast flowing . . . and cold river (Senui had stuck the tip of his slippered foot into the rushing waters).  
  
He was about to give up when something black, wooden, and very battered caught his eye under a black cloth. Senui edged closer. It seemed to be some sort of oiled cloth covering something. Deciding that he had absolutly nothing to lose he jerked it back. It was a group of small boats. Big enough to fit four people . . . or yrch. The oars were lying on the bottom.  
  
* Heh. This is my ticket out. * thought Senui grabbing onto the boat he pushed and thrust it slowly and painfully into the water.  
  
By the time it had reached a deep enough level of water. Senui could hear furious shrieks and triumphant drum-beats heading closer his way. He pulled himself into the boat and tumbled in. With a renewed desire to live he took one of the paddles and started rushing downstream and closer to the fading sunlight.  
  
* *  
  
The fellowship was called to a stop as Aragorn decided to take a break and heal the wounded. Bakura slumped underneath the nice shade of a tree, even though it still was rather cool and crisp in the winter air of the South. Ryou sat down and leaned against him closing his eyes hoping for some rest. They had been running down to the edge of the woods ever since Aragorn had told them that there would be orcs following them very soon.  
  
{{Ryou! Are you sure you aren't hurt? }} asked Bakura again. The dark spirit caught an annoyed look crossing Ryou's face but chose to ignore it.  
  
{Yami, you asked me that at least a dozen times already! I'm fine. } muttered Ryou.  
  
{{ Suit yourself then. }} sniffed Bakura flicking Ryou's ear.  
  
{ Ow! That hurt! } cried Ryou indignantly.  
  
{{ Sorry, }} was Bakura's sarcastic remark. Ryou just sniffed and wiggled closer to his dark.  
  
{I hope Ankhkare is gonna be okay, I mean having your friend and vessel . . . die . . .} Ryou couldn't continue on with the sentence.  
  
{{ I think he's going to be alright. Besides if they were dead; number one: Senui is a spirit and can't die again unless he is consumed by that Shadow Realm which should prove hard, and number two: If Shadi were dead there would be another Guardian or something. And since no half-crazed person with the notion that destiny has chosen them to be the next Guardian on the Millennium Items has shone up yet I think he's fine. }} said Bakura.  
  
Ryou grinned a bit at his yami's logic, even if it was a bit twisted. {I hope you're right. }  
  
*  
  
"Look's like that cut you have is going to be fine Sam." remarked Merry as Aragorn finished bandaging up the gash on the hobbit's forehead.  
  
"Come on now Frodo. Let's see what that troll did to you." said Aragorn.  
  
Merry watched as his cousin protested a bit at the prospect of being healed. * Hmm, I wonder what's going on? Well I always thought Frodo here was hinding something from us. Just let us see what now? * thought Merry.  
  
Frodo reluctantly took off his tunic and everyone gasped at the sight at what was underneath. Merry let out a low whistle. It was a chain-mail shirt of some sort. The metal shone and glittered . . . like silver. This must have been that mithril shirt Gandalf had been talking about earlier in the mines!  
  
"Look my friends," laughed Aragorn, "Here's a pretty hobbit skin to wrap an elven-princeling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire."  
  
Gimli's pipe fell out of his mouth as he gaped, "And all the arrows of all the hunters in the world would be in vain. It is a mithril coat! Mithril!"  
  
*  
  
Bakura didn't listen to a word the dwarf said as he ranted on about the 'mithril coat'. He just stared at the silver shirt and flexed his itching fingers. Hmm, in Egypt, something like this would have made him instantly rich.  
  
A hand grabbed Bakura's shoulder and he turned to see Yami glaring at him, daring him to just try to steal the coat. Bakura snarled and sulked as he leaned back against the tree.  
  
*  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head, some habits were hard to break. Yugi was chattering with Merry and Pippin. For right Sam was always worrying over Frodo, and Frodo was right now being healed.  
  
A barely audible sigh was heard over the talking. Yami turned and saw Ankhkare sitting at the edge of the fellowship with is face in his hands. He made his way over to the distressed healer. "I'm sure that your vessel and Senui are still alive. Ankhkare, you have to have a little bit more confidence in their skills to survive by themselves." said Yami trying to cheer the healer up.  
  
Ankhkare rewarded the pharaoh with a shadow of a grin, "And knowing Senui, that's not one of his strong points. Shadi might know a thing or two but he was out cold the last time I saw him. It might be a while before he wakes." smiled Ankhkare, but a small frown came again as he added softly, " . . . if he wakes at all."  
  
* *  
  
^ Urgh . . . I feel like I had just gone a few days without food or water. ^ groaned a very welcomed voice in Senui's mind. He had been just flowing along with the river for the past hour. The rushing waters had carried him out of the caverns and onto a grass and stony land. Senui thought he could see the edge of a wintering forest just over the horizon. He had also been scouring the surrounding lands for the strange mixed group of people they had been traveling with before but to no avail.  
  
\\ It's about time you woke up flea-bag. I've been paddling this poor excuse for a boat long enough. Now get out! \\ snapped Senui forcing Shadi out of his soul room. The Guardian of the Millennium Items looked much better than he had last been though still perceptibly weakened.  
  
"What happened?" asked Shadi resting his forehead on his hand, "Where's Ankhkare . . . the pharaoh and the chosen one . . . the tomb robber and his vessel?" Shadi now fully awake and slightly aware of the situation that he and his 'yami' were in.  
  
Senui groaned, it wasn't like there was anything else for him to do, so he started filling his vessel in on what had happened earlier. "Well it starts out like this. You were unconscious and . . ." so the rest of the boat-ride was spent with explanations and lots of questions. By nightfall they had reached the eaves of the forest. But they were unaware that there were many pairs of eyes watching them silently and following them like shadows.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . in who knows when? * * *  
  
[1] I took that little idea from J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit.  
  
[2] mellon-nin- mellon means 'friend', nin means 'my' (does anyone know how to say 'my love' in elvish. Just wondering. Maybe used for pt 3 or something between Aragorn and Arwen. Not sure)  
  
[3] You know Aragorn is sorta Elrond's adopted son? Huh? So you know that Galadriel and Celeborn are Elrond's mother and father-in-laws? They were Celebrain's (Elrond's wife's) parents. So then Galadriel and Celeborn are sorta Aragorn's grandmother and grandfather-in-laws. Long and complex huh?  
  
[4] Mithrandir- means 'Grey Pilgrim' which is the Silvan Elvish form of one of Gandalf's names.  
  
So Shadi and Senui aren't dead . . . so far! I hope Ankhkare wasn't too OOC. Bakura's feeling the tug of the old habits of a thief. The Ring seems to have forsaken the idea of trying to seduce Yami (now don't you all go thinking dirty thoughts!). And Yami is being a lot more responsible. Wow, heh. A lot of things.  
  
Jumping a little ahead of the ficcy. What do you think Galadriel should give the Yugioh cast? Any suggestions, just tell me in your review and why the certain person/people should get it. I'll try to pick out the most suitable or come up with my own for some later. Kinda a little contest thing here. But who knows?  
  
I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS! What do you want to hear first. Good news first: just look down. Bad news first: scroll down a little bit below the good news.  
  
Good news: I decided to put Yami Malik in this fic with Malik and companion.  
  
Bad news: He might not be able to show up that much unless the certain companion is dead or thought dead. Unless I do something to edge around that a bit. Cause Yami DID send Yami Malik to the Shadow Realm. And I do want that 'certain companion' with Malik. It would make things more interesting I hope. I think you all know who that certain person is right?  
  
Hey! Anyone here sensing a pattern in this fic? Well not really a pattern, just something that is happening to certain people. (not bad things unless you count being dropped into middle earth a bad thing)  
  
Seth: Yes we shall be going soon! For three straight weeks in China!  
  
Sabrion: You've never been there! So how do you know if it will be good or not?  
  
Seth: I know it will be good because then my mad hikari won't always be bugging me about my past. * snorts *  
  
Sabrion: * in Sindarin * A! Valar! * switches back to common tongue * You are very exasperating you know.  
  
Seth: * fumes * You know if she didn't need you so much you'd be dead! * pulls out dagger from sheath *  
  
Sabrion: * blanches but pulls out his own sword *  
  
Whops, well gotta go! Have to make sure my yami doesn't kill my muse. Be right back! * sounds of shouting in background. Fire Pendant returns with smug look on face with muse looking ashamed and yami looking positively bristling. *  
  
Hey guess what! I'm very very happy! I got meself a nice elvish dictionary. It doesn't have everything but it's still useful! So expect a bit more elvish in this and other ficces that have something to do with LOTR.  
  
OMG! I don't believe this ficcy is almost over. Well pt. 1 at least. See you all later. Humph, my dad says he won't install Word on his laptop for me. I hope they have Microsoft Word in China then! And in English! Namarie! (farewell in elvish) -Fire Pendant 


	23. Updating!

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
(Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hiyah! I'm back! For as long as possible! Back from China! The trip was cool. Found a new muse there and also a new anime to be obsessed about even more than I was over it when I was here in the US. Fushigi-Yuugi!  
  
And here I introduce my newest muse! Suzaku no seishi Chichiri!  
  
Chichiri does the peace sign and waves. Masked face smiling very widely: Konichiwa no da! * turns SD and tries to hide from all the attention *  
  
Awwww! Cute!  
  
Seth: Huh, great. Another philosophical idiot.  
  
Sabrion: Seth, do try to be more polite.  
  
Seth: * gives Sabrion the ' you wish' look *  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Mistress of Ice: I like the idea for Bakura's gift. I'll keep that in mind! Thank you soooo much!  
  
Sarah: Heh, thank you! The trip to China was cool. Crazy cousins, over doting but nice aunts and uncles. You know, everything you expect out of a family reunion of a vacation. Heh. Yeah! I Do have an elvish dictionary. But it doesn't tell everything, darn.  
  
Molly Jean: * reads over review again * hmmmm, that idea has a ring to it. Maybe just a biiiiiiit of that magic part. One of them is REALLY gonna need it. * slaps mouth closed * oops, forget what I just said.  
  
Cettie-girl: I'm relieved! I didn't think I had them interacting very well. Well that doesn't mean I won't try harder!  
  
TsukiTenshiP: Wow, a lot of wows.  
  
WookieeBeta: Yes! Another pleased reviewer! Yeah, no LOTR ficcy can be complete without character background information slipped in here and there.  
  
Marina: I already e-mailed you a LONG time ago. ^-^ Man I should have updated earlier.  
  
JK: I would have loved to go to the Pearl Market. Pearls are so cool! But rubies are better. Seth- her and her obsession with her birthstones. But I couldn't go because we were supposed to be visiting family. And I am soooo glad I DO have a DVD player. Me got the whole season/thing of Fushigi-Yuugi in Chinese! It's so awesome.  
  
Oort: Look I'm really sorry you don't like this fic. But can you please tell me why so I can at least try to avoid doing that in a different one? Alaena Flame Dragonstar: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Malik and the Shadi trio are my favorites too. Indigo updated Millennial Inheritance twice! More Shadi, Rishid, Senui, Ankhkare, Shed (short for Shadi's dad's name heh), and more!  
  
Otaku-no-miko: Are you a fan of Fushigi-Yuugi too? I mean you know the no- miko part just makes me think that. Yeah, that idea for Yami's gift should be useful. And yes, Yugi IS kawaii!  
  
Dragonheart2: Well this is the update now!  
  
Indigo Tantarian: Yes you did update! * dances around happily once more * And I finally updated too! Heh, I really need to update my other fics.  
  
Angel of Silence: Yes I am continuing after a long bunch of help from all my reviewers.  
  
Okay, hello everyone. Yes I've finally updated! On with the long awaited chapter!  
  
Chapter 23: Lothlorien  
  
"Wow! Look at all these trees! I'd never thought I would ever see them this big." gaped Yugi.  
  
"You're right. Back at home there wasn't really a lot of green around." said Ryou feeling the smooth bark of one of the mallorns.  
  
"All of this fuss made over some big trees. It's not like they've never seen one before." muttered Bakura glancing at his hikari, the pharaoh's, and the Morning Star himself. They were all staring like a bunch of idiot. Minus Ryou, the only idiot around was the pharaoh.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Ankhkare wandering through the trees looking a lot better than he did when they came out of those mines. Actually everyone seemed a bit better after crossing that little stream. That was pretty creepy.  
  
* Elves and their little obsession with nature. * snorted Bakura as Legolas began singing about something in that blasted tongue of his (though it did sound nice, but Bakura would never admit it to anyone) and brushing against every tree he came to.  
  
*  
  
Ryou listened to the elvish song rather enjoyably. It seemed to fit the mood. Light, yet mysterious and sad at the same time [1]. Yugi was humming along the best he could beside him.  
  
"It's strange really. You know how everything is happening one after the other. For some reason it seems that everything is drawn towards the fellowship. Surely no one would really go through that much trouble for one little trinket." said Ryou softly so that only Yugi could hear him.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But Elrond did say that the Ring was powerful and . . ." Yugi was cut off rudely by Bakura.  
  
"But surely this little thing can't be as powerful as the Millenium Ring. Hmph, able to be melted in a fiery mountain, how feeble is that? The Millenium Items are resistant to all fires protected by the magic of the priests and the innocent bl- . . ." Bakura's face darkened and Ryou watched as his yami's glare was incorporated towards Yami. The pharaoh caught the glare and returned it with a cool glance, "Baka pharaoh." muttered Bakura not bothering to finish his previous sentence, Ryou sighed inwardly and saw that Yugi felt the same. Both of the boys wanted to know more about their Items. Yami was suffering from amnesia so right now Bakura was the only one who remembered, and it seemed that the tomb robber wasn't going to be giving up anymore information than just insulting Yami.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
* *  
  
Senui sat back underneath a tree and rolled his eyes as Shadi fell asleep once again. * He must have wasted a lot of energy back in those mines. The idiot mortal. * thought Senui lying on his stomach ignoring the now intensified throbbing of his backside. Sitting on the hard bench of that Ra accursed yrch [2] boat didn't help either.  
  
"I swear if I broke something there will be a lot of souls going to Anubis whether turban-head likes it or not." hissed Senui fingering the Scales at his belt and glancing at the real thing in Shadi's own [3]. Not that it really mattered which one he used.  
  
"At least HE improved over that senseless father of his." said Senui, now buried in his own thoughts of the past.  
  
A groan from his vessel startled him out. Senui glared at Shadi and was surprised to see the pupil-less dark blue eyes watching him as well.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Senui.  
  
Shadi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before shifting to a more comfortable position and replied so softly that Senui could barely hear the man, "Nothing,"  
  
"You better be feeling better because I want to find Ankhkare, who knows what the idiot has done to himself by now? And even better let's find some sort of civilization. Find a spell book and get back to Egypt!" exclaimed Senui.  
  
Shadi nodded and stood up but ended up quavering and falling back to the ground. Senui sweat-dropped as he heard a loud rumbling from the guardian's stomach.  
  
"I can't do anything about that. So don't start complaining." retorted Senui.  
  
* Stupid mortals. Why can't they go without food? * thought Senui again.  
  
"Stay where you are trespassers. It is not often that mortals wander into the eves of Lorien. And it is even less frequent that they almost reach the heart of this realm unwatched. And you have not been alone. Tell us of your business and why you travel here in the manner of an orc boat." ordered a soft yet dangerous voice.  
  
Arrowheads appeared out of nowhere and pointed at both him and the unconscious Shadi.  
  
"Well what other transportation would you settle for? When you're desperately trying to get out of some dirty and dark place in one piece. One of the boats from the pharaoh's own? Baka." muttered Senui thinking his attackers wouldn't hear him, but something had to of triggered the account that the arrows were getting a little bit too close for comfort. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at the base of his neck and he blacked out.  
  
* *  
  
Aragorn nearly cried out in relief when he saw the elves of Lothlorien appear before them. It had been many years. Though Legolas seemed a little bit shocked at their sudden entrance. The elven prince was still sitting on the leaf-covered ground staring up at Rumil and Orophin. But where was Haldir?  
  
Rumil watched them all with a distrusting look on his face but Orophin smiled welcoming at Aragorn. After all, Rumil was still young even to Aragorn, so the last time the ranger visited he might not remember [4].  
  
"Mae govannan Estel. Elen sila lumemn' omentielvelo." (Welcome Estel. A star shines on the hour of our meeting.) said Orophin jumping gracefully out of the talan of the mallyrn and landing beside Aragorn clapping the ranger's back fondly.  
  
"Haldir?" asked Aragorn inquisitively, wondering about the Lothlorien captain of the guard.  
  
Rumil followed his brother and walked to Aragorn, "Haldir left earlier . . . after . . . some other presence he sensed." said the young Elf haltingly in Common Tongue, his words slurred a bit from his little experience of speaking it.  
  
"Aragorn! Do any of these tree dwellers speak words we can all understand?" demanded Gimli huffing impatiently glaring at the elven pair in front of them.  
  
"I thoroughly agree with the dwarf." sneered Bakura, he cast a sidelong glance at Legolas, "So much for the courtesy of the elves." Gimli gave a grunt of agreement. Legolas looked at them threateningly and turned away from them as if to try and not pay attention to the two rather rude mortals.  
  
"Im aniron le . . ." ( I desire thee to. . .) (A/N he was going to say 'I desire thee to let me have leave to enter the fair city of Caras Galadhon.') Aragorn's voice faded away as he climbed up a rope ladder that led up into the trees after Rumil and Orophin.  
  
* *  
  
Senui heard voices around him and opened his eyes. He saw nothing but pitch black and his hands and feet were bound. Panicking, he was about to start firing his Shadow Magic at wherever when he felt the feeling of the smooth cloth tightly bound to his eyes. He suddenly remembered being attacked, the arrows, and being knocked out. Voices drew nearer and stopped until they were right over him.  
  
"I am sorry for your inconvenience." said a voice loftily, "It was necessary for we knew not whether you were friend or foe." Senui felt his bonds being taken away, and the blindfold removed. He was sitting on a small wooden platform . . . at least a hundred feet above the ground. A prideful . . . elf, with long blonde hair looked down at him.  
  
"Word had reached us from the Lady that you are not spies or enemies and that you are to be brought to the city. You will await your friends there. As for the other man as well." said the elf.  
  
A figure stood up in the shadows of the platform. * Heh, so the flea-bag can finally stand up. Lucky him. I still feel as if a chariot had run me over. * Thought Senui disdainfully.  
  
"Come, we leave now." ordered the elf climbing back towards the ground.  
  
Senui crawled over to the side of the platform and stared down at the ground that seemed miles away. And then glanced over at the small rope ladder and then back down to the ground. It started shifting before his eyes and he pulled back from the edge, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. * Thoth why me? * pleaded Senui, and it seemed that Shadi felt the same way as well.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
[1] I don't really know what elvish songs sound like, I mean they never shown any of them in the movie so..  
  
[2] remember, Senui only knows that orcs are called yrch so far.  
  
[3] Okay, you know whenever Yami and Yugi separate they both have Millennium Puzzles so maybe there is a yami's copy and the real original thing.  
  
[4] I don't know Rumil's real age. But to me, when Aragorn first came to Lorien he was a little cute elfling. Here is order of age for the Lothlorien guard brothers. Orophin, oldest, Haldir middle, Rumil, youngest.  
  
When I have the time I hope I can update again. I almost was about to give up on this fic. You see I was losing interest in Yu-Gi-Oh, but seeing the new episodes and reading some new great fics and not to mention with the pestering of all my friends and their minor threats I finally updated.  
  
Oh whatever. Oh, yeah! No one has given me any ideas of Shadi, Senui, and Ankhkare's gifts. Don't forget about them! You can't forget about them!- Fire Pendant 


	24. Meetings Again

Yugi in Middle Earth  
  
Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry! I bet everyone kinda lost hope for this fic huh? Well I don't blame you. I know it's short too. Next chappie will be longer.  
  
Chapter 24: Meetings Again  
  
"Yami! Look! Look, over there! Wow!" said Yugi, his eyes sparkling fitfully as he pointed to a grouping of trees. They seemed to twinkle in the night like little stars as the silver lamps mounted on them glimmered through the branches.  
  
Yami nodded in admiration, Bakura snorted (though he did look a little impressed), Ryou was producing nearly the same reaction as Yugi did, and Ankhkare had brightened up just by a little. "That is Caras Galadhon, the great elvish haven of Lothlorien." said Orophin smiling a bit at the human's outburst.  
  
"Tis where we are heading." said Rumil backing up his elder brother's phrase.  
  
"Well we better get there quick. I'm getting quite tired of walking aimlessly about." Yugi heard Bakura mutter darkly, "Elves, honestly, they insist on taking the long way about on things." The comment was not gone unheard but no reaction was provided other than a baleful glare from Legolas and a glance from Yami who stood right next to him.  
  
* *  
  
Senui lay on the soft bed. * I am sleeping in a tree . . .* he thought staring at the branches, he glanced at Shadi who had regained some of his complexion and sighed, *And I am worrying about lice-head and greeny. Next thing you know it Set is going to make peace with Horus and both of them will appear and wreck this world in utter havoc. *  
  
"Blast those lights! How does anyone get any sleep around here at all?" he half-heartedly complained getting up. Limping slightly and grimacing as his backside ached as he hobbled down the staircase to the bottom of the tree. Ignoring the subtle stares from the elves, he tried to walk on proudly.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked an annoyingly-now-grown-familiar-voice. The elf that had brought them here, Hall-dir or something was standing in front of him arms crossed, "Shouldn't you be resting? Or at least with your look- alike."  
  
Senui cursed under his breath in Ancient Egyptian. That annoyance had been hovering over him, as well as a couple other elves. What was with those creatures? "Mortals tend to hurt easier than us. We are only doing what's best." said 'Hall-dir' as if reading his mind.  
  
"Well I'm not some stupid mortal. Only a disgruntled spirit with a worthless vessel and a missing companion." growled Senui still in his native tongue. 'Hall-dir' gave him an amused smile, but before anyone of them could go on further, Senui found himself in the middle of a big . . . glomp.  
  
"Senui! Is that really you? I thought you were dead? Where's Master Shadi? Are you alright? How did you get here?" asked the something that Senui finally identified as Ankhkare when the shock wore off.  
  
"Get off me you nit-wit! Just because you're so happy to see me doesn't mean I'm happy to see you. If you want to see 'Master Shadi' so much then go up there. He's asleep." exclaimed Senui pushing Ankhkare away from him, but actually surprised that the healer missed him, it gave actually made him pleased. But of course he never let Ankhkare know that.  
  
"My, my, is it just me or has the High Judge fallen from somewhere and bruised his ego, as well has his back." sneered Bakura stepping out from behind a tree.  
  
"Look at yourself. It seems that you haven't taken a bath in a millennia or two. You stink worse than a pig-boy." snapped back Senui. He looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing this. The elf that was around had disappeared somehow. But only to be replaced by even more people.  
  
"Senui you're alright! How's Shadi?" asked the pharaoh's runt. The pharaoh just watched with a slight smirk as Senui was glomped again, this time by Ryou and Yugi.  
  
Senui groaned. * Why me? *  
  
* *  
  
Days soon turned into weeks and weeks into months. But soon the fellowship had to leave the wonderful place of Lothlorien. "Boats. Just great. I hate boats." growled Senui giving the graceful elven canoes a loathing glare.  
  
Gimli grunted and turned to smile at Legolas. "It seems that the laddie has had quite the adventure and a sour attitude to almost match that white- haired boy Bakura. Why don't you say that the both of us can help him into one of these crafts if he doesn't agree." Legolas smiled at his new found friend and laughed.  
  
"Before you all leave, there is a little something that must be given to aid you on your journey." came the soft voice of Galadriel. One-by-one she gave the members of the fellowship their items. Then she came to Yugi and company.  
  
"To you puzzle-bearer, I present thee an amulet to offer you protection from the evil you all must face. Use it only when things can get no darker and dangerous." she said pressing a small gold medallion into Yugi's hand and curling his fingers over it.  
  
"And you, king and thief. You will receive these. Two elven daggers. May the Valar protect you from whatever harm comes. For I sense a dark shadow is going to try and overtake you." She said handing Yami and Bakura each a dagger. Yami took it and bowed. Bakura nodded his head ever so slightly, an unbelieving smirk on his face that Galadriel ignored.  
  
"A ringbearer of different sorts." said Galadriel as she came to Ryou, he looked at her in surprise. How did she know? Unlike Yugi he never wore his Millennium Ring outside of his sweater. "To you I give this." Ryou looked at the small pouch curiously that she put in his hand and began tugging at the draw-strings when he felt her cool fingers on his wrist, stopping his actions.  
  
"Do not open it. Use it only when the need arises that you would need to escape from somewhere quickly and there is no other way." she advised softly.  
  
Senui blanched as she presented him a black-feathered fan. "This . . . tis not elven nor man made. But maybe you can use it to your advantage." She said tucking the item in his sash.  
  
"And you healer. For your fine abilities I offer you the leaves of the athelas, and I give you this as well. I pray that you will have no need for it. It is most powerful and will heal the most severe of wounds. But its main purpose is to cleanse away the darkness of any shadow of Morgoth. I have saved these for many years not knowing why. I guess I do now. Powerful are the herbs from the Western shores of Valinor." said Galadriel giving him a slightly larger draw-string pouch.  
  
When she came to Shadi everyone was surprised as she pulled him away from the group.  
  
*  
  
Shadi waited for what the elf lady had to say. But he was surprised no doubt that she wanted to speak with him. "Barer of Fate. For you I have nothing to give but words of wisdom and knowing. A darkness follows the paths of your spirit comrades. Someone wants them and their power for their own evil purposes and will stop at nothing to get it. You have to prevent that. I know that your ways is probably to let destiny to go its way. But this MUST be prevented. The fate of your friends and much of the fellowship's success goes into this."  
  
"But . . . how did you know?" asked Shadi.  
  
All he received was a mysterious smile, "I have my ways."  
  
*  
  
Soon the fellowship departed on the boats on the Anduin. And out of the fair haven of Lothlorien.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
Gomen gomen gomen nasai! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update earlier. It wasn't until just a few days ago that my writer's block vanished and that I came up with more ideas. * prepares herself to be hit with various sharp and pointy objects *  
  
And I won't be doing the replies to reviews right now. If I do, I'll never get this done.  
  
School and research papers are sooo time-consuming. Sorry! I'll try to update again asap. Lothlorien was pretty hard to write too. Action coming up! Orcs v. Fellowship at Amon Hen. And then that will be the end of part one. Wow! I'm almost done with this section! Should I start with pt. 2 with a new story or just continue on with this ff? 


	25. Battle of Amon Hen

Yugi in Middle Earth Fire Pendant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or lotr. But I do own the story and the minor characters I make up.  
  
What happens when a certain tri-colored hair boy gets transported to Middle Earth with his yami? A SERIOUS fanfic, but doesn't mean that it isn't funny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * The LAST CHAPTER OF PART ONE!  
  
Chapter 25: Battle of Amon Hen  
  
Gimli grunted as Legolas playfully tapped the top of his helmet with the end of the paddle as he switched the sides he paddled on each side of the boat. The darn elf had no confidence at all that he, a fairly well seasoned dwarf could control an elven boat.  
  
He glanced off to the other side to see how the others were doing. Yugi had withdrawn his . . . spirit as did Ryou and the strange dark-skinned man. Gimli shuddered as he remembered how those pupil-less eyes regarded him as they were introduced. That just wasn't natural! But then again, it wasn't as if having spirits that could be confined in little golden items was natural either. Well the three of them were sharing a boat. Gimli chuckled as he remember how long it took for the trio to get used to even getting into the boat, lest even try maneuvering one. That, had given him a little more time to gaze and try to store in his memory the beauty of Lothlorien; and the beauty of its lady.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ryou! You paddle on the left, I'll paddle on the right!"  
  
"Yugi be careful! You're hitting me with the paddle!"  
  
"Sorry Ryou."  
  
"Gah! The boats tipping, the boat's ti-"  
  
"We can see that Yugi!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Ra, why couldn't I have ridden with someone else?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Well, they did improve. After about two more dunks in the water they finally got it right.  
  
*  
  
Boromir felt the dark tendril of that . . . thing reach out to his mind again. * No! I can't! Lord Elrond, and Gandalf said that the Ring would bring my kingdom destruction. Now I know why. Stop tempting me!*  
  
'It's only a matter of time before you submit your will to me. Even if you don't, I'll find ways to overcome it.' whispered the demonic voice. Boromir glanced at Frodo's direction. The Ring, he felt his chest tighten at the thought of it. NO! He must not succumb to its evils. Never. His country . . . his people were depending on him to help carry out this mission and end the evil of Sauron. He will not . . . would not fall.  
  
*  
  
* The Ring, it knows that it's nearing its master. I can feel it growing heavier every mile we make closer to Mordor. I have a bad feeling about this all. * thought Frodo. He carefully brought back up the words that the Lady Galadriel had spoken to him, "He will try to take the Ring . . . you know who I speak of."  
  
Frodo felt as if someone was watching him. He turned and made eye-contact with the person. Boromir's eyes quickly shifted away. Frodo shuddered at the look that was in them. He was lusting for the Ring. But there was something else in the Man's eyes. Pleading . . . Help? No, he was just after the Ring. Even Galadriel said so. No one would take the Ring from him. * It's mine, my precious. * thought Frodo.  
  
* *  
  
//Three days of boating. I'm getting tired of it aibou. When is it going to be over? // asked Yami. Yugi sighed.  
  
/You've been asking that ever since we woke up this evening [1]. I don't know when this will be over, but Aragorn said that we'll stop for a while when we reach some rapids. I forgot their name. / replied Yugi. There was a muffled response from Yami as the former pharaoh started pacing in his soul room once again.  
  
*  
  
{{ I'm getting quite sick of this. At any other time I'm sure that great amounts of water would please me to no end, but this is getting ridiculous! }} growled Bakura.  
  
{ Maa maa, this'll be over soon Yami. (A/N. Remember, Ryou calls Bakura 'Yami' when their alone) } soothed Ryou.  
  
{{ It better be. Or I'll be having to take out all of this boredom on the pharaoh. }} snapped Bakura.  
  
*  
  
Shadi sighed as he heard Ankhkare and Senui start bickering again. It seems that everyone was being affected by this long ride. Yugi and Ryou were being abnormally silent. Their spirits were probably complaining as well. * I really would like to get out and stretch my legs * thought Shadi.  
  
\\ Heh, you stretch your legs. I've been in here for who knows how long! \\ complained Senui.  
  
- It's not really that bad. At least we can walk around in out Items. Master Shadi's in a boat. - said Ankhkare softly.  
  
\\ I never asked for your input! \\  
  
* This is going to be a long boat-ride. * thought Shadi shaking his head as he started paddling to catch up with the other canoes.  
  
* *  
  
An arrow shot over-head. "Wha-what's going on?" muttered Pippin, he had fallen asleep only to be woken up by Merry's frantic shakings.  
  
"Pip, shhh, orcs." hissed Merry.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Pippin, a hand was clamped down on his mouth before he could make any further outcries.  
  
"Shh! Do you want them to kill us all?" whispered Boromir as he removed his hand away from Pippin after the young hobbit had calmed down.  
  
He turned to Merry, "Where are we?"  
  
"We got to the rapids of Sarn Gebir a little quicker than Aragorn expected. Boromir and the others are trying to get to shore." Merry chuckled dryly as he glanced towards the orcs, "Not like those idiots are helping the process either."  
  
*  
  
Ryou shuddered as the sudden cry pierced the air. They had finally reached the shore and the cover of the trees. Legolas had shot up at something and apparently hit. {{ What was that thing? I've never felt so much evil in my life. }} exclaimed Bakura.  
  
{I don't know.} replied Ryou, {But I think I know what it was looking for.}  
  
{{ The Ring.}} they both said.  
  
* *  
  
"We're finally at the falls of Rauros!" cheered Merry and Pippin.  
  
"About time too, all that dragging and lifting and carrying of the boats we had to do was horrid." muttered Senui, "What do you think we spirits are, labor workers?"  
  
No one responded to the comment, either hadn't heard, or just ignored it. Which was probably a good thing. "Where do we go now?" asked Pippin as he started chewing on a piece of lembas that the elves had given them.  
  
"Well, first we head towards the Eastern Shore tonight. So I suggest that we all get some rest. Then we'll find a way out of the Emyn Muil. Our way to Mordor will be cut out for us after that." replied Aragorn throwing another piece of kindling into the fire.  
  
*  
  
Boromir fiddled with his shield as he sat down and listened to the plans being drawn out. That voice, it was still ringing in his head from its last visit. What was happening? Was he finally going mad?  
  
'This is your last chance to get the Ring. If you don't seize the moment now, all is lost. They will take the Ring to Mordor and everyone shall be captured and Sauron will possess the One Ring once more. You know that the Eye never sleeps. All is hopeless unless you take the Ring. Use it to help your people. Don't let these people that call themselves friends use you like this. They're working for the Enemy. They WANT Sauron to have the Ring.' hissed the voice.  
  
"No, we are to destroy the Ring. Aragorn knows what he's doing." muttered Boromir clutching his head trying to will the voice away.  
  
'I have wasted enough time on you pathetic Man. If you won't take the Ring yourself, than I shall do it for you.' shrieked the voice. Boromir struggled as he felt something pushing his consciousness away. It was as if someone were locking away in a cell. Where he still could see everything . . . but do nothing.  
  
"Now to find the halfling." hissed Boromir/The Ring as he stood up and walked into the forest where Frodo had disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Frodo?" asked Sam looking around.  
  
Aragorn scanned the campground and caught his breath when he came to the round shield left on the ground. "Boromir. He has gone after the Ring." said Aragorn to himself. He had feared for this.  
  
All of the fellowship seemed to be thrown in a panic. Legolas and Gimli sprang away together into the forest. The hobbits had disappeared, all you could hear of them were their high pitched voices calling, "Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Aragorn ran in the direction that Frodo had gone. He had to find the Ringbearer, a shadow was forming in the back of his mind. Orcs were here.  
  
* *  
  
Yugi yelled in shock as a large orc jumped out at him from the trees. Yami immediately appeared in front of him sword drawn and the fell creature impaled itself on the blade. Dozens more jumped out at him all reaching and groping (not that way!) for Yugi. Quickly Yami took off the Millennium Puzzle and threw it to Yugi. "Hurry Yugi! Take it! Get away! I'll hold them back. This time I won't let them get you I promise aibou!" shouted Yami. Yugi froze as he watched his yami erect a wall of Shadow Magic in front of Yugi so nothing could get past it to Yugi . . . Or through it to Yami.  
  
"But-" protested Yugi.  
  
"GO!" shouted Yami.  
  
Quickly Yugi started sprinting back to the camp.  
  
* *  
  
Ryou ran back to the camp. Bakura had stayed behind and was massacring the orcs by the dozen with his knives and Shadow Magic. "Yugi!" he shouted as he saw the short teen up ahead of him.  
  
Yugi turned around, with a look that plainly said, 'You too?'. Ryou nodded. "What should we do? I don't know how to fight!"  
  
"We'll only get in their way if we go back. They'll have to watch out for their backs AND ours." said Ryou shaking his head sorrowfully.  
  
"Your right." sighed Yugi, "Come on. We better get back to camp."  
  
* *  
  
Shadi let loose another spell and blew a whole squad of orcs that were rushing towards him back. Slowly they all started rotting away. It was now of all times that he was thankful for paying attention to his father's lessons on magic.  
  
But where were Ankhkare and Senui?  
  
* *  
  
Senui growled in irritation as he killed off another orc. Every time he killed one, three more would come and take its place. This was getting so frustrating. If only he had some sort of weapon. There was an extreme disadvantage at being able to only release Shadow Magic through your fingers, and this was it. The hilt of the fan nudged against his chest in his sash and the pulled it out without thinking and swiped at the nearest orc with it [2]. Where it had cut through the air, the curved-blade shape of Shadow Magic remained and it hurtled towards the orc and severed it in half. Senui raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So this useless thing has a value after all." smirked Senui, the looked up at the orcs, "Take this!" shouted Senui pointing the fan horizontally at the orcs and channeling his Shadow Magic through it. The onslaught caught all of the orcs off-guard and they ended up getting hit by the blast.  
  
Nearby, Ankhkare was not as fortunate. He wasn't as used to using his powers to kill anyone. And was getting drained rather quickly. Suddenly, an orc loomed over him, its large sword positioned above him ready to slice him in half. Senui turned and saw the healer falter in exhaustion and fear. Without thinking he threw himself in Ankhkare's direction and the both of them tumbled down a small but steep gorge and were buried in a layer of leaves. But none of them rose.  
  
* *  
  
Yami and Bakura were driven to each other. "What's with these things? They don't really seem to want to kill us." said Yami cutting down another orc.  
  
"I think they're aiming for live prisoners. Not dead ones." said Bakura through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well they aren't going to get any." stated Yami, a look of determination dead-set on his face.  
  
*  
  
Lyrch watched as the two spirits fought. * Interesting things. Don't want to be taken alive? Well I'm sorry that won't be allowed. Master Saruman asked for the two of you specifically to be brought alive other than the halflings. *  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Bring me these two. If have a feeling that they'll be a good weapon against our enemies. Bring them to me unspoiled. I want to be the one that breaks them as my own weapons." sneered Saruman as he showed Lyrch an image of the two humans in the palantir as they exited Moria.  
  
"Yes Saruman." replied Lyrch bowing low to his superior.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Saruman had gave his orders to the captain of his Uruk-hai, and the captain would carry them out no matter what.  
  
Lyrch took out a small crossbow and put in a dart. He smirked as he went over the secret of the dart to himself. These were no ordinary things, there was a drug on them powerful enough to stop an oliphaunt in its tracks if needed. Just the tiniest of amounts were necessary for humans. And that was just what they were.  
  
He took aim, he would take out the white-haired one first. He let go of the trigger and let the dart fly. It hit its target and the human stopped its moving and fell to the ground with a solid thump. By then, Lyrch had already hit the second one.  
  
"Tie them up boys. I'll go take care of the trouble nearby." snarled Lyrch.  
  
The orcs gave a chorus of agreement and bent down to secure their prisoners.  
  
* * * Part One; Finished * * *  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Indigo Tantarian: Wow! You review very quickly. Well, sorry, uhh, heh. Everyone's not really alright. Sorry!  
  
Marvelus: Glad you liked it! Well I guess you just read the update.  
  
MollyJean: Well Senui used the fan. I hope you think what it does suits your liking. Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Thanks! Ryou is awesome!  
  
'chelle: short but thanks . . . do I know you?  
  
Amber of Heart: I'm writing as fast as I can! School gives a lot of research papers though.  
  
Nightlight5: Wow! Long review. Very long. Glad Ryou and Bakura figured out how to submit the review! Arigatou!  
  
Gimegohan: HI! Glad to see a familiar . . . ID? Lotta new people. Glad your back too!  
  
How could I leave off at such a time? Nooo! So what do you think?  
  
[1] After getting out of the cover of trees. The fellowship started traveling by night. There for they slept in the day then right?  
  
[2] Well, let's just say Senui thought it was some sort of sharp/pointy object. He forgot it was a fan for a moment!  
  
Well. That's all for part one. I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS THING! Do you think I should start part 2 with a separate story, or just keep on using this ff part? Heh, I think this is my longest chapter for this ficcy yet. But not my longest chapter. In Kentah Den I think I had a ten-pager.  
  
About Boromir and his fight with 'the voice' that's how I thought he got possessed. To me, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He's a tough and honorable person. That's just my view of him.  
  
Seth: Well I hope you all come and see part two soon. Hahah! 


	26. Continued In

The journey is continued in: Part II: When Peace Ends.  
  
Starting where this was left off. Hope to see you all there! And thank you everyone who has spent their time reading this little fic. I'm proud to say it was my first Yugioh OR LOTR ficcy. Ja!  
  
Fire Pendant 


End file.
